


Beyond the Realms of Reason

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Series: Trollhunters (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: Waking up from a dream only to realize your stuck in the Trollhunters world isn't exactly what you were expecting after falling asleep in class. But here you are. Hopefully you can help the Trollhunters team and find a way home before time runs out.
Relationships: Bular (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader, Claire Nuñez/Reader, Draal (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader, Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez/Reader, Toby Domzalski/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You awake with a splitting headache as you hear laughter surround you. With a light groan you blink your heavy-lidded eyes open. Ugh... why was it so bright? Where were you and why did your head burn so much...? 

"(Y/N) are you alright?" Your teacher questions. Oh yeah you were in school. "It's very unlike you to fall asleep in my class." You feel vibrations on your desk from a resounding thud that could have only been from a heavy textbook dropped next to your head. Feeling sick you groan loudly slowly pushing your head off the desk. Blinking and squinting to adjust to the light you roll your sore shoulders popping them loudly. Why did you feel so stiff and sore today? 

"I'm sorry sir..." You begin to apologize feverishly thinking your teachers going to punish you severely. You continue to blink your eyes as light floods them giving you a headache. You briefly wander why your teachers voice sounded so strange as your head spins. Blinking as hard as you can adjusting to the harsh light you look up at your teacher and pause. Tilting your head blinking repeatedly your brain stalls. Staring at the man infront of you, your mouth goes dry as your eyes go wide. That... that was impossible.

Strickler?! Wathomew Stricklander?!

Strickler clicks his pen as he looks over you seeming worried. 

"Are you alright Miss Persephone? You seem dazed. I know slamming the book down may have been a little excessive on my part but this video is important for the upcoming test. Please pay attention." He advises gently. He smiles down at you petting your hair fondly. Leaning into the touch subconsciously you looked into his bright green eyes. There was no malice there. No seeming threat. You felt incredibly safe like he'd protect you, like he was your friend. Eyes widening you jerk away. No. NO!

You had to wake up. This was weird. Really weird. Even for you. And you didn't like it. This just felt wrong. Strickler was the bad guy and you were so much younger than him!!! You couldn't trust or LIKE him.

"Umm bathroom!" You shout jumping up from your desk and sprinting for the door. The class stares as you run out the classroom and you hear Mary snicker as you leave.

"Weirdo." Someone mumbles making the class roar in laughter. You were too stressed to even react as you dashed down Arcadia Highs hallway. You could only imagine Strickler glaring at them but saying nothing. You'd just made quit a scene in his class but you didn't have time to think of that. If this was a dream you wanted to wake up. It was too much too fast to just be a dream and that scared you.

Dashing through the halls you bumped into several familiar looking students from the show. Claire. Eli. Shannon. Your head swam with colors blurring as you ran through the maze of a school. You felt like you were about to puke. This couldn't be happening? It couldn't be real! Crashing into someone eyes wide you looked up scared. Nomura? Draal? Gunmar?

Seamus. It was that dick kid from the show Seamus and he didn't seem too happy you ran into him. Holding your hands up backing up Seamus glares. Steve holds his arm out smiling and winked at you.

"Hello gorgeous." Seamus shook it off as Steve told him to back down. Shivering you apologized before sprinting the other direction. After some time and running into a boys bathroom more than once you stood in the girls restroom breathing deeply. You stared into the mirror infront of you and began splashing cold water on yourself. This wasn't happening!!!

"Come on..." You mumble trying to wake up from the weird dream. "Come on!" You start to get irrational as your body shakes and you begin to breath in deeply. Something felt off and your body tingled. This wasn't a dream. Something was very wrong. Shaking and trying to stop yourself from crying you stare into the bathrooms mirror in panic. This all felt too real and you shook from both shock and fear. This couldn't be happening. How was this happening???


	2. Figuring Things Out

Wandering around the school unsure of why you haven't woken up yet your head spins. Whatever voodoo magic, archaic knowledge, soul switch, or demon portal that brought you here sure left a headache and a lot of unanswered questions. Groaning you finally stumble into the room you were looking for.

The library.

A bathroom would work too since you want to empty your lunch but you push your anxiety down. You need to figure out what's going on.

Nodding at the lady behind the desk she smiles at you before going back to her book. Feeling confident you walk to the back of the room and start looking for what you want. Maybe some of the books here could give you the answers you needed. At least that's what Blinky would suggest.

The library of the school had never actually been shown before on the screen so it was intresting to see. Arcadia Oaks apparently had really good funding because top of the line computers filled the library with a vast collection of expensive textbooks and orginal works from authors that were signed.

Scouring the bookshelves you don't know whether to be amazed at the realism to your dream or terrified that this could really be happening and you were stuck. Swallowing you chose the first option and explore your new surroundings. Feeling the cool wood with dust you drag your fingers along each shelf trying to find what you were looking for. Sonething that could give you information. Something that could give you a clue as to how you got here.

Pausing you look over to a corner of the library where some of the lights are dim and books seem to be falling apart. Humming you walk towards it.

Bingo.

Old school Yearbooks.

Grabbing yearbooks from the last decade you walk over to a table in the back and sit down to do some research. Shadows covering you and librarian leaving you alone you begin your adventure, flipping through the pages. After going to the list name in the back of the book you pause. 

There you are. (Y/N) (L/N) You find yourself in each yearbook from sixth grade to now. Yearbooks from the neighboring middle school were thankfully stacked with the highschool ones. You had what you needed...

You were scattered through out the books pages. There were pictures of you in Theater, at Art Club, working in the Stem program, doing track and other sports, and several different feild trips and dances the school had done. You werr in several clubs and the schools social events. You'd also volunteered and been voted Kindest, Bravest, and Smartest in different years. From what the yearbook said in interviewed segments you were a kind person who knew everyone and you were a person of many talents always trying to help. You were a dedicated student who wanted the school to thrive.

You saw yourself with Steve and Darci on the basketball court. Claire Mary and Eli in Theater. A picture of you smiling holding up a masterpiece. Jim Toby and you all dressed up. You and a group of students wearing school spirit wear with your faces painted for different games. The whole yearbook seemed to be spilling with pictures of you and the Tales of Arcadia cast.

You paused at one photo seeing Strickler smiling with you and Jim. The background of the photo was pure golden light. Something about it bothered you. Like it was off.

Hearing a bell seeing it was the end of the day you nod picking up all the yearbooks and shuffle over to the librarian.

Checking the books out you stuff them in your backpack trying to ignore how heavy they are. You knew who you were in this world. Now... how the hell do you get home??? Whatever your home was here.

Follwing the flow of students you find the front of the school and step to the side watching them all. Nameless faces and background characters you'd seem a hundred times suddenly made you very uncomfortable. They all looked so alive and free. They weren't just character's drawn onto paper and screens. They were people with their own stories. Shifting your bag looking around the school yard someone hits your backpack. Grunting you turn and see Toby and Jim?

"Hey guys...?" Unsure of what you should say you smile at them and they smile back. Swallowing thickly you walk over to the bike rack hoping your ride would be there. Maybe you were close enough to but you weren't sure.

"Hey (Y/N). How's your head?" Jim taps the side of his temple. Oh right the vibrations from when Strickler dropped that book next to your head...

"Oh I'm fine. Must have just been tired and that woke me right up. Say uhhhhh... you doing anything after school?" You needed answers. You had no idea how far the series had gone and you didn't know what was going on. You wished this was all a dream but after the headache you had from Stricklanders stunt your doubt was beginning to build. You could feel things. See things too clearly. Dreams weren't this lucid. Something was off and the fear you weren't supposed to be here was consuming you.

"Just riding with you like normal." Jim notes getting on his bike. Swallowing your nerves calm. They were riding with you? That was good they could lead you home.

"Although Claire looked like she wanted to talk to you earlier when you ran out of class." Jim shrugs as he unlocks his bike and rolls it out of the bike rack before looking at you. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "She gave a verbal lashing to Mary." He said. There was a faint blush on his face making you smile. God they were so cute together.

"Oh it's fine. How are you and Claire anyways? Your relationship?" You question grabbing the bike next to Toby's. Toby looks at you weird and you see a bike with your name painted on it. Blushing you grab that one embarrassed. You tap your head and shrug making Toby snort. He pushed away your weird behavior making you relieved. 

"Re-relationship?" Jim began blushing. "As if. She only knows I exist because of you." Getting on his bike Jim laughs. "Come on race you through the canals. Maybe we'll find something cool again!" Nodding you chase after Jim on the bike as Toby struggles to catch up. Something cool again? Did Jim find the amulet recently? And Claire and him weren't close yet? Had he tried out for the play? So you were somewhere in season one. The beggining. Looking up you see the lights red and go to cross the street to get closer to Jim and ask some more questions.

"Hey Jim did we-" Your cut off as a bright light blinds you and a loud honk makes you instinctively break. That was the wrong move as now you couldn't get out of the way. Your eyes widen in horror as a car swerves in front of you. Electricity seems to dance in your veins as a power builds up behind your fingertips. Closing your eyes you feel weightless. Jim and Toby break turning around.

"(Y/N)!!!" You blink ears roaring with noise. Staring at the sedan a couple feet in front of you. Your... your alive. You should be dead but... It's... It's like you went through the car. Like... magic... Breathing deeply hands gripping your handlebars you close your eyes trying to steady your breathing.

What was that?

"Oh my god are you okay?" Toby begins poking you while Jim begins looking you over making sure your not hurt. Your shaking like a leaf eyes wide.

"Oh vy! I'm so sorry! Are jou alright?" Looking up you see a man come out of the car. The brown eyed brown haired man with a fedora stares at you concerned. The wind shifts as you make eye contact and for a second Otto's form falls away and you see him for the changeling he really is. You blink and the stone skin disappears as if it'd never been there. Looking around no one else seemed to notice what you saw. Breathing deeply you tremble staring at Otto.

"Hey dude watch it!" Toby shouts distantly. Music faintly plays in your ears and your head spins.

"I am jo sorry! I didn't see vem! Are they alright?" He tries to walk forward. Traffics paused and people get out of their cars worried. You were fine just shaken up and confused and... Closing your eyes wanting to wake up Jim hugs you close. You lean into him wanting this whole nightmare to be over. This wasn't fun anymore.

"Hey it's alright..." He mumbles. Tobys fist clentch and he turns towards Otto blocking the man from getting closer to you. Otto could easily push the kid aside but he doesn't.

"You could have killed her!" Toby begins to yell fists shaking as tears prick his eyes. He screams at the Janus Order agent while Jim continues to try and calm you down. You feel eyes so many eyes on you and you can't breath.

"Toby. Toby stop. No one got hurt. (Y/N)'s fine. Just shaken up. Let's... let's just go." Shaking your head as you feel Jims hands on your shoulder you look up only too see Otto staring at you. You don't want to be here. You don't want him here. Golden eyes gleam behind his hat as his head tilts. Shaken up you slolwy get back on your bike. He goes to step closer but Mr. Scott come out of his police car. Otto turns away from you and begins talking with the officer not looking too happy.

"Let's... let's go..." Turning on your bike the wind roars as you pedal away. Branches sway and leaves fall making you nervous. Whatever was going on wasn't normal. You had officially decided this wasn't a dream and you were very much in danger. That... that scared you...

"Hey (Y/N). You okay?" Taking a deep breath in you turn towards Jim and nod. Your legs are shaky but you pedal faster getting ahead of him.

"Let's just go home." He nods and you all pedal in silence. Arriving at Jim's house you see your last name on the mailbox next to Jims. You must be neighbor's. Well that makes things easier. At least you knew a lot about Jim from the show so you knew enough to actually be friends.

"Hey my mom doesn't get home til later tonight Maybe you should stay with me and Tobes until your parents get home? We could watch some movies together. Just... relax?" He questions.

His face is laced with worry and swallowing you nod. Walking up to your house you park your bike. Opening the door you toss your backpack in before going over to Toby and Jim. You don't really want to be alone right now and your scared to go into what was supposed to be "your" house. Your still trying to comprehend that this isn't a dream.

Walking up to Jim's place your hand brushes the Collumn in front of his house. Smiling at the creaky porch you walk into your fictional crushes home. Pictures line the walls and the living room looks exactly like the show. Taking everything in Toby walks over Jim's T.V and puts in what you think is the first movie of the Sally Gun Robot series. Looking around curious Jim squeezes your shoulder softly.

"I'm gonna make some snacks." Nodding at him he smiles softly before turning away. You begin walking through his house. Looking at the pictures on the walls and exploring it all feels sk strange.

You were at the beginning of Season One. They talked openly about the amulet and it sounds like you'd just found it that morning meaning Jim didn't know about trolls or changelings yet.

"Hey Jimbo I still haven't found any leads on your weird amulet thing. Think it's some kind of cosplay thing someone made?" Toby questions as he sits on Jims couch. So you were right. Season One.

"I'm not sure. It said my name. You heard it too tight (Y/N)? I'm not crazy." Jim states. Smelling something good you turn and see popcorn. Jim slides it over the counter to you and begins busily making something else. Something sweet it looks like.

"Yeah I heard it." You respond taking the popcorn. Grabbing some you smile at the buttery salty taste. Jim smiles handing you the amulet to look at it. 

"Alright so either were all crazy or this is some weird elaborate prank." He states stirring. You chuckle and he smiles at you before turning to look at the oven. Looking at the amulet you tilt your head.

Faint music from a gramphone plays as your vision becomes hazy. The music is old and has an ethereal feel to it... It sounds so far away but clear all at once. Like a distant memory that you love but can't hold on to. Shadows spill out of the gramphone. You hear a baby laugh and see the silhouette of beautiful woman holding her child. Smiling softly you stiffen as the image darkens. The image shifts to the lady letting out a loud howlish scream and the distant sound of a baby crying. A clawed hand reaches out before crystals grow out of it. The screaming dies out as the baby cries suddenly stop.

You blink as the kitchen timer goes off. Staring at the amulet hands tremoring it pulses in your hand. It's glow faint. You feel like it's staring back. Like it's alive. The glow it emits eerily resembles a pulse and makes you nervous.

Shivering you place it face down on the counter as Toby finsihes a sentence you didn't hear the beginning of.

"-maybe we had a drug trip." Toby giggles as he turns away from the screen. Maybe you were having a drug trip and your mind was self aware. Now that was trippy. "Whacha making Jimbo?" Toby questions. Jim laughs shrugging. If you'd been quiet the two didn't seem to notice.

"Not sure yet. So far it's batter but that might change." He bends down grabbing family size bags of chips. BBQ, Sour Cream and Onion, Doritos, and Classic Lays. "Here." He states. "We'll need all the snacks we can get for the epic movie night were about to have." You smile still shaky and taking the popcorn and chips you walk over to Tobes. Placing all the crap on the table you sit down. He leans on your shoulder eating some chips. Ruffling his hair playfully he hides in your shoulder and you notice his jokes from earlier were to keep him from crying. Feeling bad you hold him close.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." He mumbles softly. Remembering his parents were gone you let him cuddle close. You'd almost forgetten you'd been run over with everything else happening to you, all these strange thoughts and theories flooding your brain. You wondered what your vision meant and why gramphone music seemed to play every time something weird happened to you.

"I'm not going anywhere Tobes." You state trying to push all your weird thoughts away. You were with Toby and Jim. You were safe. Even if you were stuck in this world you had your friends. You whisper reassurances and he nods snuggling closer as you two watch the previews in silence. Jim comes over flour on his cheek as he sits down next to you.

"Pizaa dough." He states and you hum leaning on him. Despite not being from this world it felt like the most natural thing ever being sandwiched inbetween these two.

The movie finally starts and while Jim and Toby talk and joke trying to push away you almost dying you watch in fascination. You bet you'd all seen these movies a thousand times but technically it was your first. It was kind of like the Terminator/Star Wars and a bunch of animes put together but different and you were fascinated by the Gun Gun robot and Sally. In a way it kind of reminded you of Jim fighting the Gum Gums. 

Hours past and Jim, Toby, and you are on the third movie. You'd eaten a couple of Jims pizza slices, drank a lot of soda, and probabaly ate your weight in chips. All in all not a bad Friday. 

Toby says after this movie he has to go home to make sure his Nana is okay but he hopes you have a good night and that you sleep well. Wishing him a good night you hug and he waves before he leaves.

You look outside and your "moms" still not home. At least you don't see a car in the driveway or any lights on in the house. Laying on Jims lap he plays with your hair as you both watch the movie. Hearing a buzz from your phone you take it out of your pocket curious.

'Have to stay late for work. Be safe.' The contact name was Mom so you assumed she was your mother in this world. Showing Jim the text he smiled sadly relating.

"My Moms off too. Want to spend the night?" I thought about it. I could go over to my supposed house and explore but it didn't feel right. This wasn't my world and that wasn't my house. I didn't want to be alone right now in a house that was unfamiliar in a world where I knew for a fact trolls, changelings, goblins, stalklings, and other creatures like gruesomes existed. At least I semi knew the design of this house and Jim was safe.

I nodded and he smiled as we kept watching the movies.

A few hours later and I was dead asleep. I woke up to static from the T.V and a torrential downpour outside. Jim was asleep and you noticed how you were cuddled together. Blushing you pulled away from him and got up. Humming I stretch popping my sore bones and look outside.

It was pitch black over than the tiny lights illuminating the street. There were still no cars and it was late at night. The mom in this world must have been super busy. Barbara wasn't home either so she must have taken a triple shift.

A large thud from downstairs and Jim jolted upright. Jim was sleepy and blinked confused. I heard another thud and looked down. It was coming from the basement. If we were in season one oh no.

Blinkous and Arrrgh.


	3. Visitors

Jim chuckles when there's empty silence. "It was probably nothing." He chuckles. The amulet glows as if disagreeing with him. Glancing at the amulet as it glows Jim pauses before looking up at you. "You think it'll talk again?" He questions curious. Looking at the amulet than Jim you pause. It called out his name but after that it was silent in the show... But who knows? Maybe it would speak again.

"Maybe." Shrugging at him Jim sighs looking at the amulet before he picks it up. Toby had texted that he wanted to know if anything cool happened with the amulet while he was with his Nana but so far there was nothing. Jim glares at the amulet annoyed.

"Talk again or I'm putting you up on Ebay." He threatens. Chuckling at him you snort and he blushes embarassed before placing the amulet down. "It's been a weird day." He groans before laying back onto the couch. Agreeing there's another loud thump from downstairs.

You stiffen looking at Jim. You'd almost forgot that Blinkous and Aarrrgh were here, just below your feet waiting down in the basement.

Unsure of yourself you look at Jim. You could stop him. You could take the amulet and pretend he wasn't the trollhunter. He could be free of all this responsibility before he had it. Holding the amulet it hums in your hand. You look at Jim before glancing at the floor.

Jim wanted adventure but the road to adventure was paved with hell and hardship. You had woken up in this strange new world not knowing the reason. Maybe it was your responsibility to take the amulet. To change Jim's destiny. Hearing another loud thud Jim stiffens. Placing the amulet down face crestfallen you know it's not your place. That this is Jim's destiny and that he would be an amazing trollhunter. But that didn't answer the question why you were here. How you were here.

"I'll check it out." He states getting up. Swallowing thickly you follow behind him.

"Like I'd ever let you face anything alone." Grabbing a knife from the kitchen he opens the basement door.

"Raccoons." He states looking at your knife strangely. You nod still clutching the knife shaking slightly. You knew nothing wou. They weren't raccoons Jim...

Creeping down the creaky stairs he grabs a broom. Peering into the darkness he gets off the last step and glances around. He doesn't see anything yet but you watch as six eyes glow and appear in the darkness. Blinky stands in front of the fire and Jim pauses as a large shadow falls over him.

"MASTER JIM!" A booming voice shouts and you drop the knife you were holding in surprise. Jim screams and backs up but bumps into Aarrrgh. "Hello! It is stupendous to finally meet you. I am Blinkous Gladarigal. And this is my companion Aarrrgg." Blinkous greets ecstatic. Aarrrgh smiles down at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Screaming again Jim drops his broom and stumbles backwards bumping into Aarrrgh's chest.

"No." Aarrrgh corrects. "Aarrrgh. Three R's." The trolls explains holding up three fingers. Jim screams louder and turns to run only to bump into Aarrrgh's hand. He does this once or twice before ducking under the mossy brute and covering his head as he lays on the ground. You stand on the stairs staring at the two trolls who seem confused at Jim's behavior.

"(Y/N) RUN!" Jim shouts as he curls up on himself. He shakes having no weapons to defend himself, thinking he's about to be eaten. You swallow and stare at the trolls but they're focused on Jim.

"He says Ahhhhhhh a lot!" Aarrrgh notices. Blinkous hums in agreement before looking up and seeing you. 

"Ahhhhh Friend (Y/N). You were with Master Jim when he retrieved the amulet. A pleassure and an honor." Bowing to you, you nod at Blinkous confused. Aarrrgh smiles and reaches for you. Stiffening he gently picks you up off the stairs and puts you on the basement floor where Blinkous and Aarrrgh are. 

"Hi." He greets smiling. You smile softly. 

"Hi." You respond staring up at the gentle giant. Jim screams again and Blinkous tilts his head.

"It's more of a loud yelp than a scream. Perhaps a human greeting." Your about to correct Blinkous but it's too late. Aarrgh and Blinky smile as they yell at Jim frightening him further. 

"That's not a human greeting. He's scared! I- I'm scared!" You act pretending to be afraid. If Jim saw you so calm with these huge trolls before you actually got to know them he may be suspicious. Blinkous blinks before opening his mouth.

"Oh I see." Blinkous acknowledges. Jim tries to scamper up and run but Aarrrgh grabs him and holds him by his foot. "Why are you scared Master Jim? You have been chosen!" Blinky says proud as he claps his four hands together. Facepalming you sigh. They really had no idea how to deal with humans did they? Especially young ones.

"Aarrrgh you can't hold a human like that!" You reach for Jim and Aarrrgh tilts his head before dropping him. You wince seeing Jim fall to the ground. Jim looks confused and you look worried. Oh he'd wake up with a giant bruise on his head tomorrow for sure.

"Please Friend (Y/N). Aarrrgh this is a moment of solemnity." Blinky states glaring. Aarrrgh looks confused as you slowly help Jim up.

"So-sole-em-inty?" He tries to sound out. You smile and pat the trolls shoulder still in shock that he's there. That your here. Grunting you loose your grip on Jim and he falls. 

"Solemnity. It means serious and dignified." You explain and Aarrrgh looks at you before humming deep in his chest.

"Dugnified." He says slightly messing up the word. You smile encouragingly and try help Jim to his feet again. He was a bit limp from shock but otherwise he was okay. 

"Yes friend (Y/N) good. I see you are a scholar." You nod and Blinkous smiles brightly at you. "Now... where was I?" He mumbles looking at you and than Jim.

"Ummm... Master Jim found you?" Aarrrgh questions scratching his head. You smile and Blinkous nods.

"Yes thank you." Blinky coughs and clears his throat. "Master Jim you have been chosen." Jim screams and pulling at your arm backs away from Blinky. His eyes are wide and he flinches when he hits Aarrrghs stomach. "The amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of office's." Aarrrgh looks confused but lets Blinky continue. Jim clings to your arm shaking and you let him as you watch Blinky curiously. "Unbeknownst to your kind there is a secret world. A vast civilization of trolls hidden under your feet away from view."

"Tr-trolls." Jim stutters confused. You squeeze his hand and he looks at you scared.

"Yes trolls! And it is your job to protect them!" Blinky declares. Jim begins shivering. "For you Master Jim are the TROLLHUNTER!" Blinky cheers.

"Trollhunter." Aarrrgh repeats nodding.

"This responsibility is yours to accept. So what say you?" Jim blinks before he closes his eyes and faints falling backwards. Grunting you catch him but he's out cold. Collapsing under the string beans weight you groan from the ground.

"Is that a yes?" Aarrrgh asks you. You smile and try to push Jim off of you as you struggle underneath him.

"It's a maybe. Please help me bring him upstairs." You beg. Blinkous nods and Aarrrgh carefully lifts Jim up. Blinky helps you stand and hums curious. 

"Friend (Y/N). You do not seem afraid." He states intrigued.

"I have a feeling if you wanted to eat us you would've done so by now." You answer. Blinky nods accepting this.

"You are quit astute." He states kindly. You nod and he smiles at you but a small frown begins to form. "You will be a good companion to Jim as his story continues. Never has someone so young been chosen. Never before has their been a human trollhunter. And never before has Bular been so desperate to get the amulet. Many unknowns are to come and he has many challenges ahead. Stand strong and be with him. He will need friends like you." Nodding Blinky clasps your shoulders. "Stay strong. Your adventure is only beggining." You realize Blinky's right. Your adventure is only just beggining and you have many challenges to come and obstacles to face.

"Blinkous-" You wonder if you should ask him. If he could help you. This wasn't your world. You didn't know how you got here or if you could get back but if anyone could help wouldn't it be Blinky? He had read more than you ever could in a life time. Surely he'd know something...

"Yes Friend (Y/N)?" Hearing a grunt you see Jim face down on the couch and pause. Jim would need you. Maybe you weren't from this world but it was your world now. Maybe this was your purpose.

To help Jim.

"I'll see you two again right? Jims trollhunting. It... I'll be apart of it right? He won't have to hide it from me?" Blinky smiles and gently puts his head to yours. 

"Friend (Y/N) I wouldn't dream of tearing you two apart. We will see each other again very soon." Looking relieved Blinky waves goodbye and goes back to the basement with Aarrrgh. You look at Jim and sit down waiting for him to wake up. Looks like your staying.

Timeskip

Jim wakes up and looks around scared. Your watching the ending of Sally Vs. Gun Gun robot and hum as he shifts. You couldn't fall asleep after Blinky left so you sat waiting for Jim to wake.

"I had the craziest nightmare." Jim mumbles stretching. Glancing at him you snicker.

"It wasn't a nightmare." You state still watching the screen. Jim shifts before turning towards you and stiffening.

"What?" He questions laughing nervously.

"That wasn't a nightmare. I was there. There we're trolls. Your the Trollhunter Jim." Jim pauses before getting up. He begins pacing. Continuing to watch the Sally movie minutes later he begins freaking out. Screaming and rambling. Confused and unsure how to handle him and what to do you call Toby.

"Yeah hey Tobes. Jim is freaking out. Something crazy happened last night and-" You start.

"Did you two kiss???" He demands. You pause and make a face glancing at Jim. He hadn't heard and kept pacing.

"What? No." Crinkling your nose you try and focus on what was happening now. "Anyways Tobes I need you to come over. Like now please." Toby winces over the phone as he hears Jim screaming nonsense in the background.

"Sorry (N/N)." Tobes repsonds. "I'm kind of busy. I'm at the dentist and I'm gonna be here all day." He states. Who goes to an appointment and stays at the dentist all day? Toby why do the writers hate you so much???

"Tobes wait no don't do this-" His phone turns off with a loud beep making you huff. Closing your eyes you turn towards Jim who is now breathing erratically as he paces. He looked at the amulet before glancing down at the basement and than looking back up at you scared. Closing your eyes you take a deep breath in before opening them. Pointing at the couch you stare at Jim.

"Jim. Sit." Staring at you he sits down. He begins to tap his foot anxiously.

"What were those things?" He questioned. "Why did they come here? What did they want?" He asks looking to you for answers.

"I... I we need to tell someone! We need to talk about this!" Jim shouts panicked. Looking at him you sigh flopping limply onto the couch.

"..." You know he's going to go to Strickler. That he's scared and confused and needs guidance and as much as you want to help him yourself you can't. You want to tell Jim now so his heart doesn't get broken later but you can't. 

Strickler couldn't be trusted but at the moment you didn't have a choice. You couldn't just tell Jim the truth. Not yet.

"Strickler. We need Strickler." Jim states suddenly. Yep there it is. Swallowing you shift unsure but reclundentally give in. If that's what Jim said he needed you'd follow him to the ends of the earth to get it. Getting your bike seeing your parents still weren't home you drove off with Jim arriving at the school. It was a Saturday but apparently Strickler had office hours as all the teachers at Arcadia Oaks did and to Jim's luck no scheduled appointments either.

Chasing after Jim who was full of nervous energy you smiled softly wishing Strickler was a better man. Jim deserved the world and after Strickler went through some hard life lessons so did he. But right now it would be fine. Strickler didn't know about Jim but Jim didn't know either.

"Oh young Atlas." Strickler greets. "And Hecate." (Goddess/God of Magic) "What brings you both here?" Strickler questions smiling.


	4. A Friendly Visit and an Otherworldly Call

Swallowing nervously you look at Jim. He steps forward smiling but stops clinging to the doorknob. He hides behind the door and peaks his head in, still a little shook up. Your hand touches his jacket and you rub his back. Jim smiles and nods feeling better, his hand lets go of the doorknob. He takes a deep breath before walking inside Stricklers office.

"... Uhhhh do you have a minute?" Jim asks looking at Strickler embarrassed. Strickler looked up from the work he was doing before smiling widely at you and Jim. He pauses however seeing your face.

"Are you two alright?" Strickler asks as he glanced over at Jim and you. "You look pale Young Atlas. Here sit." He offers the seat in front of his desk. You sit at the piano in the back of the room while Jim sits in front of Strickler.

You observe his office like a battlefield. Glancing at his desk it's covered in papers with English and Trollish but also pens and pencils that could stab you. Staring past him at his bookshelves, antique books, unique decorative pieces, and ancient artifacts cover his walls making you tense, this room eas full of magic and curses. The curtains are open letting light flood the open space so he couldn't transform but you had a feeling he didn't need too. He had the home advantage after all.

The floor creaks below you and a piano key shifts letting out a quiet hum but it sounds like an echoing war cry. Another smaller bookcase rests behind you and you remember the smoke monster Strickler sent after Blinky Toby and Aarrrgh. Your tense you know this but you try and act natural. Strickler was safe for now. He didn't know who you were or what you knew. He may have the home advantage but you jad the element of surprise.

Taking a deep breath you watch as Strickler clicks his changeling key pen. Your eye catches Stricklers and you stiffen. He smiles at you and for a second you see fangs.

You blink trying to make it go away. But when your eyes open you see yellow glowing eyes and green emerald skin. Even sitting Walter towers over you and Jim. A long cape hangs off Stricklers shoulders elegantly with a collar of knifes surrounding his neck. He has long horns that curve back and black greasy hair. His pointed nose almost takes up his entire face and it points out like a beak. You can see his chiseled chest with clan markings and swallow nervously as you watch claws fiddle with the key pen. 

You blink again and it's gone. Walt sits in front of you fiddling with his pen at his desk. His green eyes shine with warmth and he's smiling at Jim softly. His skin is no longer green and his hair is smoothed back with gel not grease. 

Just like with Otto it's almost like it never happened but you know what you saw. And you could never unsee it.

"Okay I don't really know how to say this." Jim interrupts your thoughts and you watch as he plays with the seat adjusting it to be higher than lower than higher again. You fidget with your hands as he looks at Strickler excited. "Okay Last night something incredible happened. Actually unbelievable." Strickler briefly glances at you looking amused before looking back at Jim intrigued. "Completely unbelievable. As in you won't believe me but I'm telling you anyways. I'm telling you it's true I promise it's true." Jim states as he finally finsihes spinning the chair and sits down. He kicks himself in a circle once before looping his legs around the stool and stilling himself. Bouncing excited Strickler begins laughing.

"Alright. Alright calm down. I'll believe you." He states clicking his pen. Looking at your shoes you hear Stricklers pen continue to click repeatedly. You don't want to be here. Walter wasn't your friend he was lying. To you, too Jim, too the entire school. Maybe you could make him get better, help him in some way but all you knew right now was that he was dangerous and you and Jim weren't safe for long. 

"Okay uhhhh... last night two things... Showed up at my house." Jim says. Strickler tilts his head looking confused.

"Things?" He questions putting his pen down confused. Jim blinks before nodding.

"Y-you know things! Guys! But really weird. One had these..." He stops himself. "Strange... Yeah, strange eyes and the other one was huge and he was hairy and they said they were trolls-" Jim temporarily panics. He looks at you and then around the room trying to dind and answer.

You facepalm. J i m.

This kid was gonna get you caught before you even started actually trollhunting. 

"Tr...?" Strickler sounds out confused.

"Trainers." You intercept. He looks confused but nods urging Jim to go on.

"Yes trainers. Trainers who want to train me in uhhhh..." He pauses and looks around the room. He's tapping his fingers nervously so you intervene again. 

"Chess." You state. You glance over at Stricklers office window and in the windowsill is a gorgoues chest set. Black and gold pieces were laid out. Strickler looks at you curiously while you look at his chest set before tilting his head and scanning Jim. He raises a brow looking amused but hums wanting Jim to continue. 

"Hmmm." Strickler watches Jim curiously.

"And these chess players...? Tell me more about them." Jim swallows and nods. Looking up at Strickler he looks back at the floor. You begin to tap your foot hands in your lap.

"Well they wanna train me. In... In the art of chess..." He mumbles before shrugging emabrassed.

"I fear you have quit a lot on your plate Young Atlas." Strickler says looking concerned. Turning he stares at you. "And you Hecate. Did they offer the same thing to you?" You pause thinking of Blinkous and Aarrrgh coming last night. They did want you as a companion to Jim so in a way they had asked you as well. It seems you were stuck in this world whether you wanted that or not.

Nodding your head Strickler hums. "Well I do believe you both have a lot going on. I fear too much." Placing his pen down he looks out the window. "For Jim. Your schoolwork. Your mother. Your home duties. The play coming up, young Romeo. Now... this chess club." Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath in. His nose crinkles a bit and you look alarmed as his eyes open snapping gold. Eyes wide you watch Jim but he remains calm. He didn't see, but Stricklers reaction? Did he know you were lying?

"I believe these chess trainers as you called them may be..." Walter pauses and you watch him closey. He seemed genuinely concerned for you and Lake. He looked tired like he'd been fighting too long and he wishes he had your kind of problems. Oh to be young. "Well I can only suggest you do what you think is right and what feels good too you. If you want their teaching take it. Maybe you'll learn something you never knew you needed. If not then that's fine. It simply wasn't meant to be." Smiling he stands up. "If that's all, pace yourself Young Atlas, Hecate." Jim perks up looking bubbly after the talk. He holds his messenger bag close feeling better. "Oh and do take care." He calls as you leave.

Yeah care.

Leaving his office you look around the school. The show had shown the gym and a couple classrooms but you'd never really seen it in detail, being this close to all of it was strange. The floor had recently been buffed and was shining with a fresh coat of wax. Banners with Arcadias team logo and mascot hung everywhere. Large murals from the art class covered the school walls as well as portraits and school projects. Outside of English some of the students works were framed. The school was well funded and had cool equipment to look at as you walked through the otherwise empty school.

Your walking past the school trophy case when you pause. Looking at the glass, at yourself you wish you could answer all of your answered questions. All of Jims. You stare at your reflection wishing it'd give you the answers you want.

"Hey are you okay?" Jims reflection appears next to yours and you smile softly staring at the mirror you. You thought of everything you knew even if it was fuzzy and how you being here was going to affect your favorite show. You wonder if things were okay back home and if your friends and family knew you were gone.

"..." You felt confused. Worried. Stuck. Would you ever get to go home? Was there a home to go back too? Jim wraps an arm around you and you lean against his shoulder. Closing your eyes the softness of his bkue jacket comforts you.

"... Lets go." He says gently. You nod and follow him unaware of your reflection watching you leave.

~~~

You were walking home. Toby was still at the dentists. Jim wanted to storm in but you didn't want to see that death machine used on Tobies mouth. Also you weren't looking forward to watching Gladyss morph into a changeling before your eyes.

'It'll be eight hours.' Was all the dentist had told you as Tobes screamed in the background. Who had an appointment for eight hours and why didn't the dentist give Toby pain meds? You loved this show but sometimes the creators were just mean.

You looked down at the road listening as your footsteps echoed some the empty street. A heavy silence had fallen between you and you realized you were walking by the canals. Jim was quiet. Too quiet. Looking at him you see something shine blue. Humming you take the amulet out of Jims bag and hold it close. It glows lightly in your hand almost buzzing. You wished you could chuck it back into the canals and make this all go away. Maybe you could save Jim the pain and go home.

The air rustled around you leaves blowing past the cracked sidewalks and observing the amulet, it pulsed in your hand as if it were a beating heart. You wouldn't put it past Merlins character to have put a beating heart in this thing. You weren't actually sure what the amulet was made of. Morganas hand sure but what else did he do? What was the man willing to sacrifice? 

You wondered if the amulet could send you home. If Merlin was somehow to blame in all this. Maybe Vendel could help you or Blinkous. You wanted to help Jim but this had to be a mistake. You being here shouldn't be possible. Getting lost in thought grip tightening painfully around the amulet you don't realize your almost home, well your fake home. 

Looking up it's now late in the day, you and Jim had walked for some hours. Your shadows were cast behind you as the street light lamps snapped on. You clutched the amulet tighter watching the shadows shift and squirm. You subconsciously step closer to Jim looking around for any hidden dangers.

"..." You feel eyes on you and realize Jim is watching you stare at the amulet. He looks like he wants answers too. He seems so carefree and innocent and your worried of the war your both about to face. Changelings. Trolls. Gnomes. Goblins. You could only do so much.

"(Y/N)?" He asks worried. You blink and hand him the amulet back. The wind gets colder but you ignore it, your at your street anyways. Taking a glance at his amulet as he slips it in his bag you almost wish you'd tossed it in the ravine when you had the chance.

"... Sorry just trying to figure this thing out. Figure everything out really." You respond looking back into his stare. His blue eyes study yours before a small smile comes on his face, Jim nods.

"It's all a lot to take in." He answers quietly. The woods howls as wind passes over the trees. Your hair tussles and so does Jims. You pause before smiling.

"... But you wanted an adventure." You say smiling as you bump his shoulder. Smiling back he blushes lightly bumping your shoulder back before looking away.

"Yeah this thing definitely gave me one." He says jokingly. Silently agreeing you stare at your house and see the lights are off and the driveways empty. You don't think you've seen anyone in that house since you got here. Jim follows your gaze. You flinch as warm hands wrap around your cold ones, his fingers intertwining with yours. "They're probably at work. You can stay at my house til they get home. We have a lot to talk about anyways."

Blinking you feel empty, like your house was a set and you we're an actor. You were lying to Jim, to yourself, to this world and you felt like that'd have horrifying consequences

Closing your eyes you didn't want to meet your fake parents any time soon so you follow Jim up his creaky steps. It was weird how natural it felt, how normal. You guess this was your new normal for now.

~~~

Hours later and Toby had finally arrived. He walked into the house before striding straight for the kitchen. Other than slightly swollen cheeks and his face being a little red he looked fine. You get up off the couch following Jim and Toby into the kitchen. Flinching as Toby turns on the lights he begins scavenging.

"Eight hours. What dentists appointment takes eight hours?" Jim demands leaning against the wall. You hum in agreement grabbing chips and hopping on the kitchen island. You had the same question.

Toby opens his mouth before closing it, his entire face was numb and he felt terrible. He waves off you and Jim looking around for something to help his sore mouth.

"What can I say? I want my braces off before I turn 30." He hums. You chuckle and he rolls his eyes before looking at you frustrated. You shrug and open the bag beginning to eat your chips. Tobes hand skims over the counter under the window before stopping at the fridge.

You squint thinking you see movement in the trees but shake it off as you look back at Toby.

"Come on Tobes this is serious." Jim states. Toby huffs and you shake the bag offering him a chip. He pushes the bag away and keeps looking for whatever he's looking for.

"Do you have any aspirin Jim?" He begs turning away from you to look at his friend. Jim ignores him and begins ranting about the amulet and his destiny and powers. You smile before turning towards Toby.

"Toby shouldn't you be super drugged? Why are you so sore?" Toby shrugged looking at you unamused before opening the fridge. He finds a frozen pizza and smiles putting it against his face. C o l d.

You roll your eyes and look to Jim. He smiles holding out the amulet.

"Tobes. Tobes. You're not gonna believe this." Jim says excited. "Just. Just Watch. Watch." Taking a deep breath in the amulet begins to glow softly. "For the glory of-" A loud ding makes you scream almost falling off the island. Jim turns and glares at Toby who looks like he doesn't care.

"Continue. Continue." Toby insists taking the pizza slice out and beginning to eat it. You throw a tubberware at Toby because he scared you but the boy seems unphased as he blows on his pizza. 

Jim frowns but rolling his eyes tries again. Taking a deep breath the amulet glows. Objects around Jim levitate slightly as he's pulled up into the air. The amulet surrounds him in a blue light, the silver gray armor appearing before materializing around him. Jims face breaks out in a grin as he begins looking at himself and the armor. Jim did it. He had summoned the armor and was on his way to becoming the Trollhunter.

"See Tobes? I told you!" Toby gasps as you smile. Jim looked so happy and Toby looked amazed. A moment ago he had been standing in his kicthen a normal boy, now here he was a knight in shining armor.

"Pretty awesome sauce huh?" Toby nods his head limpy before shoving the rest of the pizza slice in his mouth and going closer to Jim.

"Awesome sauce! Jim you're like a hero! Like a superhero! Like you have a sacred duty to protect people and stuff!" Toby says awwing over the armor. You slide off the island and putting the chips down you walk over.

"That's what they said Tobes! Isn't this so cool?" He asks. He looks at you and you feel your face grow hot. His excitement made your chest flutter and you felt yourself growing excited too.

"Dude. You could totally kick Steves butt!!!" Your snort stiffling giggles as Jim pauses looking flabbergasted. He looks at you for support but you just laugh and knock on his armor.

It felt cool to the touch like regular metal. But it buzzed with a soft energy leaving your fingertips tingly. The armor was strange to see in person and not what you expected. Merlins armor was so detailed, carvings depicting epic battles and troll lore. It was one thing to see it in the show but here in person where it felt so real. Where it was real. You couldn't believe it. You touch Jims shoulderpad and a zap of energy travels through you.

"Tobes! I show you this amazing awesome sauce thing that's probably magic. I mean a rock with a crystal we found that turns into a suit of armor and all you can say is that we should kick Steves butt? Seriously?" Jim asks aspirated. You laugh and he pouts looking offended.

"Well he does have it coming." You chime in leaning against the column next to the kicthen counter. Jim groans glaring at you and Tobes.

"(Y/N) not you too." He whines and you chuckle. The boys continue to talk but you pause when loud thumps are heard outside. There's suddenly a booming knock from the back door. The hinges on the door creak and your eyes widen.

"Woah Jim who's-" Toby starts to ask but interrupts himself with a scream as six eyes appear in the doorways window. Blinkous! Aarrrgh! Oh crap.

"Master Jim! Companion (Y/N)!" Blinky greets from outside. Toby screams jumping over the kitchen island and hiding behind it. You run forward to open the door remembering how Aarrrgh accidentally bashes it in but your too late.

Aarrgh almost knocks the door off it's hinges banging the door against the wall. The two trolls squeeze through the door and stand in the kitchen looking at Jim and you smiling innocently as if they hadn't just caused major damage. Aarrrgh chuffs and moves his horns so they don't scrape the ceiling and you feel yourself having a heart attack at the mess.

"Ahhh Master Jim the amulet has called upon us." Blinky states. He looks at Jim in his armor proud.

"Called?" Jim questions smiling at the two trolls.

"Well yes and no." Blinky states walking further into the house. "We've been watching you." Blinkous further explains.

"Spying." Aarrrgh elaborates before turning away and exploring the kitchen. His paw sweeps over the counter under the window scattering supplies everywhere. You flinch and Toby screams beginning to panic.

"Jim we need to call the police!" Toby shouts shaking. Peaking over the island he screams and hides again as Aarrrgh looks at him. "No Animal Control!" He whimpers grabbing a laddle as a makeshift weapon.

"Tobes it's okay their friendly!" You try to reassure. Aarrrgh however gets too close to Toby frightening him. The poor boy scoots backwards trying to keep hiding behind the island as Aarrgh peeks curiously over it.

"Hello animal control? There's these big monsters at my friends house-" Toby states hands shaking as he closes his eyes. He's curling up on the floor and is almost a ball.

"Is this a joke kid?" The operator demands.

"No please call the coastal guard bring in the navy call-" A loud click is heard making you snort. Oh poor Tobes. "They hung up on me." Toby pouts before screaming when Aarrgh leans in to sniff him.

He clutches the laddle scooting back before he jumps onto the island holding the laddle out like a weapon.

Toby continues screaming as Aarrrgh tries to bite the laddle thinking it's a snack.

"Aarrrgh your scaring him." You try and pull the Kuberra back but he's too heavy. He turns and begins to nuzzle you.

"Hi. Friend." He greets leaning down and purring. Aarrrgh pushes against your stomach accidentally pushes you against the counter as he nuzzles you. Smiling you use one hand to supoirt yourself while the other goes through his thick hair. You blink in surprise when it feels more like moss than hair. His body is cold and cracked with intricate tribal patterns but the moss is soft and warm.

"Toby he's a friend." You try and soothe but Tobies convinced Aarrrghs trying to eat you. Sighing at Tobies attempt to rescue you from an otherwise harlmess Aarrrgh you hear Blinkous groan. Turning towards Blinky Aarrrgh continues rubbing against your soft hand chuffing softly. Toby is stuttering nonsense about monsters and how Aarrrgh needs to let you go but you don't really hear him as you focus on Jim and Blinkous. 

"Master Jim did you tell your tubby friend about us?" Blinky scolds. You duck away from Aarrrgh making him whine and stand in front of Jim protectively.

"It was both of us!" You interject and Blinky shakes his head putting two arms on each of you.

"Did we do something wrong?" Jim asks confused.

"Master Jim. Companion (Y/N). We trolls have gone great lengths to make sure no one discovers our secret. Lest we cause panic and choas in the human world." Toby screams as Blinkous finishes and he flings a hand that way raising his six eyebrows to make a point. Glancing at Toby to see if he's okay Aarrrgh is sniffing him curiously.

"But he's our friend." Jim says looking at Blinky worried. You wince seeing Toby was curentully making a mess kicking things off the island as he avoided a curious Aarrrgh who still wanted the laddle he was holding.

"A trollhunters mantle is to be handled alone." Blinky says softly bringing my attention back to him.

"Hey!" You snap and Blinky blinks before holding up his hands waving them dismissively.

"Oh no no no. (Y/N) I do not mean you." He reassures and you look confused.

"Hey!" Toby complains. Aarrrgh nuzzles him and a screech leaves the poor kids throat as he falls on his back. Aarrrgh lays on his tummy pinning the struggling teen.

"Well I mean no offense to you either Tobias. Rather what I mean is we'd never want to separate mates." He states clasping his hands together and nodding.

"Young love." Aarrrgh coos before getting up to eat the laddle Toby was holding. Toby scoots back before staring at you and Jim wide eyed. You and Jim pause before your eyes meet and both your faces go bright red.

"Oh remarkable humans can change color?" Blinkous questions poking your face. It only gets redder as you try to form coherent sentences.

"We're not together!" Jim snaps. He coughs before calming down. "I mean (Y/N)'s great but I like someone else..." He mumbles quietly. You look away trying not to feel hurt. Claire was his intended love interest after all and this wasn't even your world.

Jesus Christ thanks for that Blinkous.

"Oh. Oh dear I've made a grave mistake. Ahhh well bigons be bigons." Blinky says embarrassed. A scholar should know better than to assume. Aarrrgh laughs and thankfully the room becomes less awkward. Toby gets up and sits on the island now much calmer.

"Wait if Jimbo here is the hero and (N/N) is the love interest... What does that make me?" Toby questions curious. Aarrrgh nuzzles him and Toby scratches the trolls horns making him purr happy. You process what Toby said and glare at him.

"Toby!" He ignores you and begins kicking his feet over the kitchen island.

"Wait wait wait. Does this make me the heroes side kick?" Toby asks excited. He begins bouncing in anticipation. "Can I get a cool name? Like Shadowfist or Viper Death?" He asks eyes wide.

"Well now that you all know I assume Vendel won't mind if you help Jim out. Not that we have a choice in the matter. Just know if you tell anyone else of our existence you will meet swift but grim ends." Blinkous states very seriously.

You glance at Jim uncomfortable. Did Blinkous just threaten to murder all of you if you told others about the Troll World? That... That got very dark very fast.

"... Oh." Toby says looking concerned. "So uhhhh... what... What are you?" He questions looking Aarrrgh and Blinkous over. He pokes Blinky with a wooden spoon several times before you grab it.

"Toby that's rude." You chide and he looks sheepish as he shrugs.

"Yes I agree, stop that Tobias." Blinky snaps before smiling at you. "Now my humble friend here and I are trolls. I insist we really need to be going and begin your training Master Jim and... Associates." Blinky declares clapping his hands together.

"Wait what kind of training?" Jim questions looking curious.

"Why your trollhunting training of course! You must learn how to protect after all." Blinky states looking around the kicthen.

"Protect what?" Jim asks.

"Why us of course. Trolls. Oh and humans such as yourself. The Trollhunters job is to keep our worlds separate and protect both from harm." Your open your mouth to say something but pause when you hear a car pull up.

"Jim your mom!" Headlights fill the kitchen making the trolls freeze. "Quick I clean you hide up stairs!" You begin to rush around the kicthen picking up the thrown around and fallen items. You quickly shove them in cupboards and shelves as the others move.

Jim looks at you mouthing a quick thankyou before Toby and him push Blinky and Aaargh upstairs. They rush through the hallway and Aarrrgh accidentally bends the staircase but pushes it back in place before Jim pushes harder leading them to the upstairs bathroom.

As you put things away you hear a loud thud from upstairs the same time a door creaks open. Keys jingle as their thrown into a small dish and Barbara looks around.

"Jim?" She asks. You panic and stay low not wanting her to see you. God this could get bad. What if she saw the trolls? What if the whole show was messsed up?

"Jim I forgot my phone. Are you okay up there?" Barbara calls from the hall as you hear gross sounds. Oh god she was going to go upstairs!

"... Uhhh..." You hear Jim clamoring for an excuse and pop up before she can go talk to him.

"Miss Lake!" You chirp. Barbara jumps before turning away from the stairs and looking at you.

"Oh (Y/N) you scared me." She says chuckling before readjusting her glasses. "And please call me Barb were like family." You smile nervously and nod.

"Oh Jim sounds like he isn't feeling well. I'm going to get him some medicine. What are you doing here?" She asks politely. Leaning against the counter the cool tile feels nice against your sweaty palms as you scramble for a lie.

"Oh I uhhh..." Seeing movies on the coffe table from last night you get a light bulb. "Movie night? My parents aren't home yet and I wanted to wait here till they got home." You croak. Barb looks at you strangely but doesn't push it.

"Oh of course. Our spare bedroom is always open. Excuse me." Barb reaches past you and grabs medicine from the cupboard before heading up stairs. You try and come up with a reason to stop her but fail.

Oh shit.

Racing out of the kicthen and too the bottom of the stairs you watch Barbara knock on the bathroom door.

"Jim I have some medicine. Come on out." She states.

"I'm fine mom really!" Jim calls. Barbara looos unsatisfied and you swallow. She's gonna find out unless you do something.

"Jim I'm a doctor I'm going to treat my own son." Barbara checks her watch before signing. Her shift probably started soon. You just needed to keep her away for a minute.

"I'm fine." He calls back. You hear a thump and wince, real convincing Jim.

"You're worrying me." She reaches for the doorknob and begins twisting it. "I'm coming in." Eyes wide you run into the kitchen creating a loud bang.

"OWWW!" Barbara pauses before loud squeaks are heard as she rushes downstairs. You watch as Jim walks out of the bathroom and peaks down the stairs. You wink at him and he sighs closing the bathroom door with Toby and the trolls.

"(Y/N)?" Barbara calls concerned. Barbara comes in and you groan convincingly holding your side.

"Ugh... sorry ran into the island and dropped some stuff." A plastic mixing bowl laid on the ground along with a tray. Coming closer Barbara sees it's nothing major and hums nodding her head.

"I'm glad your okay. I have to go now for my shift. Don't stay up at night." Kissing my forehead she turns to leave before seeing Jim. Smiling she kisses his forehead too. "Glad your doing okay too. Stay out of trouble Jim." Waving goodbye she grabs her keys and phone before she turns and leaves. The door clicks locked and you and Jim watch from the couch as she pulls out of the driveway and leaves. 

Once the lights recede the trolls stumble down the stairs.

"You are an intelligent one (Y/N)! You distracted Jim's mother and saved us." You nod rubbing your sore stomach. You'd rammed the kitchen island pretty hard when you dropped that stuff. Barabta was s doctor after all and you wanted the Oww to sound convincing.

"Thank you." Blinky smiles at you right as Aarrrgh stumbles over the stairs. He knocks over books and makes a shelf full of items wobble before crashing to the ground.

"Owww Cave too small." Aarrrgh whines hitting his head againt a hanging light as he tries to back up from the scattered books.

"Oh Aaargh be careful." You warn helping him untangle his horns without destroying more of Jim's home. He chuffs and you smile scratching his chin. He didn't mean too.

"So Master Jim are you ready? We should begin your training. Immediately!" Blinky states looking frantic. Jim frowns and begins cleaning up. His chipper attitude was gone and he looked more pissed than anything. What did they talk about in the bathroom?

"... It's a school night..." Jim mumbles picking up books. You bend down to help him but he won't look you in the eyes. You look at Blinky concerned, what happened upstairs?

"I'm not sure of the relevance this gives me." Blinky says tapping his fingers together. He didn't understand. Looking at Jim he sighs clutching the books and scattered objects close.

"I'm 15 I have to stay home and study and stuff. And do homework. I can't be out you know trollhunting." Jim responds angry. He puts the books down and glares at Blinky. You swallow looking between the two feeling the room grow tense. What's going on why was Jim acting this way?

"... Because...?" Blinky asks confused. You see Jim growing frustrated and put your hand on his arm.

"Jim." You say softly but he nudges your hand away.

"Because the whole getting killed by the vicious Bular might be a deal breaker!" He snaps shaking. Blinky blinks several times as if processing and hums still confused. You realize Jim now knew the terrible truth of trollhunting, the costs that came with it.

"Dude he eats V.H.S." Toby states. You turn and see Toby feeding Aarrrgh some of Jims old junk. You see a movie go into Aarrrghs mouth and he smiles cruntching on it.

"Dealbreaker?" Blinkous asks looking concerned. You try and get him to stop to just let Jim process but Jim's already close to loosing it.

"I don't want to DIE!" He snaps. Blinky tilts his head before he begins to laugh.

"Goodness Gracious who does?" He responds smiling. Jim frowns and clutching the amulet he holds it out to Blinky.

"You should take this back." He states trying to force it in Blinkies hands. Blinky gently pushes it back.

"The amulet called to you Master Jim. It chose you. It is-" Jim pushes it back harder trying to make Blinky take it.

"Please don't say destiny." He states frustrated. You snort but stop yourself seeing Jims not in the mood.

"Sacred obligation." Blinky finishes with a small smile.

"Or that...." Jim scoffs. Blinky has the amulet in his hands and handing it back he looks at Jim remorsefully.

"You can not refuse it. You can not give it back. It is yours until you die." Blinky states closing Jims hands around the amulet gently.

"And I'd like to get a little past puberty before that happens." Jim answers shaking. You give him a small hug and he turns hiding in your shirt.

"Master Jim you are now responsible for the protection of two worlds. Human and troll alike. If you do not accept evil trolls like Bular will come to your world and wreck havoc." Blinky warms. Jim turns staring at Blinky eyes wide.

"Your saying this Bular could hurt people?" Jim asks clutching the amulet.

"Like you." Aarrrgh states. Jim looks petrified and Blinky turns to glare at Aarrrgh.

"Not helping." He hisses.

"What's he talking about?" Toby asks curiously and you look at Blinky waiting for the answer.

"With the amulet now in your posession Bular will seek you out and you'll face him one way or another." Blinky states. Jim looks sick and you feel bad. Stepping up you pat Blinkies arm.

"Uhhhh Blinky... were humans. We sleep during the night. Maybe.... maybe we could continue this tomorrow?" You ask hopefully. Blinky pauses and looking at Jim having a mini panic attack he hums in understanding.

"Yeah." Toby speaks up. "Maybe what Jim needs is a little time to process all of this. You laid a lot of heavy stuff on him." He states looking at Jim worried. Blinky looks at you than Jim before he closes his six eyes and nods.

"Fine. Fine. We shall return tomorrow. To begin your training." He agrees. "All of your training." He clarifies.

"Awesome sauce." You and Toby state at the same time before fist bumping each other. Blinky smiles at you both.

Toby rushes to the kitchen before he looks out the back door. Scanning the fenced yard, it's all clear. Opening the door he helps Aarrrgh squeeze out.

"For the road big guy." Toby offers giving hin another VHS. Aarrrgh nuzzles Toby goodbye.

"VHS." Aarrrgh says happily and chomps down on it. You wave bye to Aarrrgh and are about to do the same for Blinky when you pause and see Jim. 

Jim leans against the kicthen column and stares at the amulet unsure. You tap Blinky and using your eyes motion towards Jim. The troll looks at you in understanding and nods before he walks over. He coughs to get Jims attention. Jim looks up looking scared.

You give Jim some space and watch from the doorway with Aarrrgh and Toby. Blinky takes a deep breath before smiling softly.

"Master Jim if I may, destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation never learning the truth of what feels a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget fear is but a pursecurer to valor and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means too be a hero. Don't think Master Jim. Become." Blinky pauses before looking at Jim with a soft look. "Will you at least consider?" Jim thinks for a second before nodding. He fistbumps each of Blinkous fists. Blinky blinks in understanding and leaves through the backdoor with Aarrrgh.

One minute their they're the next they're gone in the trees. As if they had never come at all. 

"They're pretty stealthy." Toby notes. "So how's that Jimbo we bought you a night." Toby states watching as they leave.

"A night?" Jim complains. You laugh and he frowns looking tired.

"Your the one who's always talking about wanting adventure and something more. Well wish granted." Toby shrugs closing the back door with a click.

"So you guys gonna tell me what happened in the bathroom?" You question. You semi remember what that moment from the show bit you weren't positive. 

.... It begins.


	5. Audition

Sitting in your last class you watch the clock on the wall tick slowly. Toby makes a silly face at you and mocks the teacher making you laugh. The teacher turns your you freeze as their about to reprimand you but a loud ring floods the classroom as the school bell goes off. Getting out of your seat quickly scraping chairs and students chatting are heard as everyone rushes to leave the classroom. 

The boys wait for you at the front of the class and following after them you avoid the sea of people by taking the back route to your lockers. Stretching as you walk you let out a loud yawn making Jim chuckle.

"Didn't sleep well?" He questions. Noticing small bags beginning to develop you shrug.

"Did you?" He shakes his head no. Smiling at him he smiles back about to say something but Toby pulls at his arm tugging him forward. Yawning again you resent not getting enough sleep. Blinky and Aarrrgh had visited you all last night and a lot had happened since their visit.

Jim had come to terms with the fact that he was the Trollhunter and had accepted the mantle of the amulet and all it's responsibilities, he was also maybe trying out for the play today you weren't sure if that was going to be an accident or intentional on his part, and you were still stuck in this world. It was a lot to take in and think about.

Zoning out you hum as someone bumps into you. Snapping you back you blink and focus on Toby and Jim.

Smiling at them you'd decided not to bring up where you were from and that this wasn't your world quit yet. You'd have to tell them eventually and hopefully find a way to leave this world but for now you were having fun learning about Arcadia and all it's secrets. Also you really wanted to see Trollmarket before you went home... If you could go home. You weren't sure if that was even an option. 

Shaking your head trying to clear it you try to think of something else. Walking down the now mostly empty hallway you observe the passing posters. Games, rallies, and the school play decorate the walls. You see a picture of Romeo and Juliet dead and you swallow.

Speeding up you pop some sore joints as you keep tailing Toby and Jim. Heading outside Jim holds open the door for you so you can pass.

"Thanks Jim." Nodding at him you flinch when you turn away and are met with the harsh sun. Hissing softly Jim chuckles while Toby snorts. You glare before ducking under one of the schools overhangs for shelter.

They go back to what they were talking about and Jim smacks Tobies head playfully at whatever he just said. Blinking you try and wake up a little. You want to be more attentive but you feel yourself zoning out. Your mind is a mess of fog and it's like you can't get out.

You'd been restless the night before. Strange dreams kept you tossing and turning, your body never getting a chance to rest. Quiet whispers and strange flashes almost like memories that weren't yours kept your mind busy all night. It didn't help that you woke to an empty house. As you were getting ready that morning the house had been eerily still. There was no sign of "your" parents. You felt like a ghost haunting a home that wasn't yours. This place had your room from your world and pictures of your family but it wasn't your home. Something about it just felt wrong. Like looking in a warped mirror.

Closing your eyes to keep tears from spilling you don't want to think of it anymore. The more you thought of it the more your head burned and your chest hurt. Taking a deep breath in you change your thoughts to the upcoming play instead. Romeo and Juliet.

Your mind reels and you wonder what was going to happen next. Bular and Jim would meet tonight and Jim would begin his training soon. He'd also accidentally try out for the play after telling Strickler that's what he was going to do. At least it should go something like that.

Sighing you lean against Jim's locker looking at Toby and Jim. They wore the same outfits as always and were talking about something but you'd long ago zoned them out. Toby was digging through his disgusting locker and Jim was making light hearted jokes about something.

There was a nice breeze going through the court yard. Blowing past you it ruffled your clothes making you feel calm.

Taking a deep breath in, the fresh air felt good and the anxiety of what was to come slowly faded away. Yawning still feeling exhausted you rub at your eyes trying to wake up so you could join the conversation. You'd been in lala land a little too long.

Jim nudges your shoulder and you laugh when he smiles teasingly. He turns back towards Toby and you open your mouth before pausing. Feeling a shiver travel up your spine you can tell someone's watching you and it makes your skin crawl. Stiffening your eyes begin to wander.

Glancing around the court yard for any threats you saw Strickler across the way. Most students had cleared out as school had long ended. The tree cast a long shadow over him and his eyes glowed gold in the dim light.

Looking away suddenly feeling uncomfortable you saw Jim's amulet was beginning to glow brightly.

Shit it sensed Stricklers presence.

Scrambling to get off Jim's locker and get his attention you nudge him forward. Unresponsive you stand in front of him making sure to block his bag so no one can see the blue glow from it as you keep pushing him. Loosing sight of Strickler you don't worry about him as you think of someplace to take Jim to change. 

"Jim we gotta move." Jim and Toby pause before hearing the soft clicks of the amulet. Jim flinched and you could only imagine that the amulet activating was burning his leg. Pushing them forwards you all rush to the boys room across the way.

Piling in you hold back a gag as the stench of sweaty gym equiptment and stale air hits you like a tital wave. The overhead light flickers on and off showing an unclean space. God this place was repulsive why couldn't you pick a better hiding place?

Your complaints die in your throat as not even a moment later the amulet clicks, it's hands spinning quickly before a loud ting is heard. The room is covered in a blue glow as the Daylight armor appears around Jim. Jim floats before the armor clasps on and he lands on the tiled floor. Stumbling a bit he catches himself against the locker behind him. He steadies before staring at his hands in shock. 

"Good catch (Y/N)." Jim says sighing. You nod at Jim and he plops on a bench staring at his armor perplexed. "... Why did it react like that?" He wonders aloud.

Thinking of Strickler you shrug and sit next to Jim. His face was scrunched up and his brows furrowed as he studied the armors intricate patterns looking for an answer. You looked at the intricate patterns and wondered if in the markings there was a hidden answer.

"I don't know dude. Maybe it's a glitch?" Toby questions poking him. Jim gently pushes Tobies hand away looking annoyed.

"Tobes it's not a glitch." Jim reponds. You snort and he looks at you hurt. Smiling you shrug before thumping your hand against his chest armor. The magic tingles sending a zing of energy up your arm. It feels like static electricity but more intense making the hairs on your arm stand up. 

"Well you look like a noble knight Jim." You state smiling at him as you try and make him feel better. A faint blush creeps up his cheeks and Toby laughs. Jim coughs before looking away.

"Yeah. You think?" He asks voice high pitched as he blushes. You and Tobes nod and bump his shoulders playfully. His face lights up and you laugh before flinching as the bench gives you a sharp metal shock. Damn Merlin.

"Oh Dude!" Toby points at a nearby poster. "You look like Romeo!" Toby states eyes wide as he stares at Jim. He jumps up and waves his hands around talking about Jim being a knight and Claire's prince. Rubbing your arm not wanting to think of that Jim gets off the bench and takes out his sword staring into it.

"Really?" He asks. The reflection of his blue eyes stare back at him as he observes his face. Toby nods and Jim chuckles twirling the sword before strapping it to his back. Smiling at you, you smile back at Jim even though the idea of him with Claire makes your stomach twist.

The lights flicker as you clench your hands softly. You knew Claire and Jim were destined for eachother but something about them made you uneasy. You... you wanted to be with Jim. Face flushing you shake your head. Nope!

"Ooohhhhhhhhh! Oh! Idea!!!" Toby states. Snapped back to attention you stare at Tobes. He jumps in front of you smiling

wide as he leans in close. "(Y/N) if Jim's Romeo you should try out for Mercutio!" He suggests excited. Raising an eyebrow you look unamused.

"Romeo's friend? The one who's murdered? Are you saying you want me to die Toby?" You question. His eyes widen and he immediately holds up his hands shaking as he begins stuttering. 

"N-no. No! N-no I just mean..." He pauses looking like a deer caught in the head lights. "Like... Like it'd be fun?" He questions unsure. "I mean Jim's Romeo and your Jim's friend? So you know like I can't act but you could. I... I ummm..." He blushes emabrassed and begins rubbing the back of his neck.

You hum and think of the symbolism in the show. How Claire was Juliet. Jim was Romeo. You didn't really want to be Mercutio. Getting stabbed to death when fighting besides Romeo. That sounded shitty. Also... Mercutio doesn't get to kiss Jim. Face bright red you push that thought away.

Opening your mouth to retort you hear the door creak open. Oh god Strickler!

Grabbing Jim's hand you jump up from the bench. Pulling on him your grip slips and Jims left standing in the middle of the locker room while you hide behind the lockers. God you forgot about Strickler coming over.

Peaking through the locker hole you see Toby running forward and Jim blanking as he panics.

"Jim." You whisper but he's stunned, frozen in place.

"Mr Strickler HI!" Toby greets sounding panicked. Toby don't say it like that! God no that's too suspicious!!! Biting your lip you watch as Toby is carefully pushed aside by Strickler. 

"Oh Tobias. I saw Jim come in here is he here?" The changeling questions with perfect mock concern. Your fists shake but you still yourself when it causes the locker your hiding behind to rattle. 

"Oh Strickler one of the guys got really sick I wouldn't-" You hear tapping as Strickler strides fully into veiw and clicking as he fidgets with his pen. He tilts his head and you bite your lip as he walks towards Jim.

"Young Atlas? What attire are you wearing?" He hums curiously. Trying to stay hidden your on high alert. Stricklers hand reaches out and taps against Jim's armor making small clangs. The sound booms around the locker room leaving you nervous, each sound hitting your ear drums like a bullet. 

"Oh uhhhh..." Jim sounds scared and you see he's looking for you. Ducking down as Strickler follows Jims eyes, Toby elbows him hard to make him answer.

Jims armor clinks softly as he moves and you have a feeling he's nervously figeting. "Oh I'm trying out for the school play." He finally states. Strickler lets out a small grunt and Toby laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah homemade costume and everything!" Toby chirps. "Isn't it cool? He just really wants to be Romeo!" Toby explains grabbing Jim and shaking him playfully. There's a small silence before Strickler hums and you can feel the malice hidden behind his sweet words. 

"And what happened to your chest club?" He questions. Jim laughs a bit and your stomach drops. Strickler knew.

He KNEW.

"Oh well I'm doing that too." Jim answers nervously. Strickler hums again and the familar clicking of his pen echoes in your head leaving you nauseous. Closing your eyes hands gripping the locker you try and slow your beating heart praying that Strickler can't hear it. That he can't sense you waiting for him to leave.

"Oh really? By my calculations the play try outs are only open for about the next ten minutes." Strickler informs. 

"Oh crap we gotta go." Toby says and you hear clanking as the red head pulls Jim forward. "Careful Young Atlas. Truly the weigh of the world rests on your shoulders." A moment later and there's the sound of his shoes clicking. A creak signals the locker room door opening and a quiet whoosh signals it's closing.

Counting to ten and hearing nothing you breath out relieved. Peaking your head out Jim is smiling as Toby pulls at him.

"Come on (Y/N)! Mercutio or not Jim's meant to be Romeo!" Laughing you exit the locker room stepping into the gym and head backstage. Most people had cleared out so only you Toby and Jim were behind the curtains.

"Awesome made it." Toby mutters.

Walking up to the curtains staring out at the stage, you look back and smile at Jim.

"Last chance to back out." You playfully tease him. Bumping his shoulder he stares out at the stage terrified. Looking at you eyes wide he shakes his head.

"... I can't do this... I don't even know Shakespeare..." He mumbles. You look at him then the very small crowd. Then Claire who was waiting in the seats.

... Claire had given Jim the poster for Shakespeare. She wantes Jim to try out. She liked Jim she just hadn't admitted that yet.

Peaking out from the curtains, starung at the gyns clock there was about nine minutes of rehearsal left. That was enough for two very quick monolouges. As Jim stares at you scared you stare out at the stage.

Tobys thoughts of being Mercutio bounce around in your head and you sign hoping that's not your fate. 

"Hello?" Miss Janeth demands. "Are there any more audtioners or are we done for the day?" Claire sees you and waves catching Miss Janeths attention. Ducking back gripping the curtains tightly Jim stares at you as you take a deep breath. 

"... I'll go first. Follow after me okay?" Closing your eyes you march on stage before he can answer. Anything for Jim. Anything for Jim. Anything for Jim. 

"And who are you?" Miss Janeth demands. Taking another deep breath you step forward into the light opening your eyes. Mary, Darci, Eli, Shannon, Steve, and some other nameless kids stare up at you.

Mary looks at Darci and whispers before laughing. Biting your tongue you clench your fists. Deep breaths (Y/N).

"I'm (Y/N). Trying out for the part of Mercutio." You say doing your best not to crack your voice. Miss Janeth looks unimpressed as she scans you up and down. Lips pursed she clicks her pen and holds out her clipboard assessing yoir every move and writing it down.

"Then woah us (Y/N)." She states waving her hand. She looks annoyed as she watches you and you felt yourself wanting to prove you belonged here. That you could do this. If Jim needed you... you'd do whatever he needed.

Shifting center stage you close your eyes and get in position. 

Facing the crowd at a 75% degree angle you shift your feet standing in a fencing position as you hold out an imaginary saber. Eli gasps and you smile glad to have some support. Glancing at Jim behind the curtains he smiles at you and you nod. Taking a deep breath in you begin. 

"ROMEO LOOK OUT AUGHHH..." Stumbling back you grab your side before falling to the floor groaning in pain. You hear Jim shuffle behind the curtains but Toby holds him back.

"Dude chill they're doing the death scene..." Toby mumbles. Jim shifts uncomfortable but nods. Keeping a straight face you lean slightly to the side so the audience can see you.

"Hark I have been slain..." Grimacing you hiss as you lay on the ground kicking your foot out as if your in pain. Glancing back at Jim you wink and he smiles at you, face barely peaking out from the curtains as he watches and silently cheers you on. "... Romeo... come close. Listen." Your voice booms through the theater echoing through the auditorium but it sounds weak, like your whispering, like your fading. "A curse on both your houses Montugues and Capulets...." Wincing you look towards the audience but don't make direct eye contact with anyone as you monologue. You don't remember the words just that your character dies and it's a tragedy. Something about being stabbed in Romeos place which is why you made yourself fall. Sniffling you make tears appear.

"Romeo come close... listen. My friend. My brother. Let not the families name divide... for true love conquers all. Romeo listen... take my hand dear brother. If Juliet is your soul go after her lest you loose her forever. Listen Romeo be quick to throw thy name to the wind but not my memory.

You have told me of your love now avenge me with no blood. Go to her. Go to Juliet and happily wed. Remember me but not in vain. Romeo listen..." Your hand lazily reaches up as if cradling a face. You turn to cough and you make your body flinch as if convulsing. Turning back to your imaginary Romeo you smile at him softly. Closing your eyes you think of Jim. You think of Toby. "Love is worth any war but if the love is true no blood needs to be shed. Do not avenge me take her hand and wed. Romeo you have my blessing. You my friend my brother..." You pause before chuckling lightly as you open your eyes. "Love is worth war Romeo. Go to your Juliet. Go to your love and fight for her affections but do not make your blood her blood..." Closing your eyes your hand falls dramatically and you lay limp.

"... Look I knew they were a good actor but woah." Toby mumbled backstage. Opening an eye and looking back Toby and Jim flash you a thumbs up. 

"... That's gonna be hard to beat." Jim mumbles. The auditorium remains silent before Eli jumps up surprising you.

"Encore encore!" He shouts clapping. Murmurs of agreement spread through the small audience and other kids stand up and clap. Steve whistles loudly and winks at you. Blushing you get up, bow and quickly walk off stage hand covering your face. Grabbing Lakes arm you throw him on stage.

"I did my part. Your turn!" Jims eyes widen as he stumbles and he stares at you looking panicked. You wink again and his face flushes as he stands infront of the small audience. Once you left the applause had died down and Jim stood in silence.

Five minutes left. Come on Jim five minutes... 

"Mr. Lake. And who are you trying out for?" Miss Janeth asks clicking her pen. She seemed in a slightly better mood which was nice.

"Oh... Ummm Jim Lake casting as Romeo?" He asks shyly. Miss Janeth hums marking something down before she peers up at Lake.

"Well woah us Mr. Lake." She orders. Jim swallows and nods. He looks down at his armor unsure of what to say. "Were waiting Lake." Jim looks up and he nods emabrassed.

"... destiny..." He starts slowly. "Destiny is a gift." He affirms. Taking a deep breath in he straightens and looks out at the crowd. "Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation never learning the truth of what feels a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights." Jim pauses before taking out his sword pointing it at the audience. "Never forget fear is but a pursecurer to valor and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means too be a hero! Don't think." He lifts up his sword and does some fancy moves awwing the crowd. Staring out at the audience he points the sword out. "Become!" He shouts.

The room is silent as Jim takes deep breaths. Smiling you clap first and the entire room follows. Eli huffs and throws down his carboard chest llate making you laugh. Smiling you look up at Jim before a cold fills you.

Gold eyes meet yours and you watch as Strickler stalks away. Dread fills your gut as you realize Toby Jim and you had a long way to go.

~~~

Walking home with with your bikes you observe the stretching shadows as the sun starts to slowly set. The road was empty set up with traffic cones and blinking lights. Construction was being done on the sidewalk leaving you all alone to talk and think.

"It's beautiful." You hum staring at the sun. Jim nods and you smile when he shyly glances at you. Hearing a loud growl you pause and turning you stare eyes wide open.

Down the street in an alley Bular towered over the three of you. His gray skin and black hair absorbed all light making him appear taller. Crouched down on all fours he stood at half a buildings height, horns curving outwards towards the sky. He snarls at all of you and puffs of hot air leave his flared nostrils.

"Hunter." He greets from the shadows. Backing up slowly you get on your bike ready to ride as he steps closer.

"GO!" You shout and he charges. Jim and Toby follow and you watch as Bular roars advancing. Screaming you keep pedaling as the brute follows hot on your tails. He sends cones flying as he barrels into them and makes sparks fly as his claws brush the ground. 

A pained roar echoes through the area and turning Toby stops and begins laughing.

"THE SUN! HE CAN'T GET PAST THE SUN!" Toby cheers. Turning you see Bular hunched over fangs bared as he paces like a wild animal. The sun divided you and him but the sun was going down.

"You can't rely on the sun forever! Give up now and I promise you a quick death!" He barks as he paces. Toby flinches and you hold out your hand so he doesn't tumble off his bike. You all stand there in an awkward stare off unsure of what to do. In the distance car horns go off and you wondered what that driver would do if he sae Bular.

Swallowing nervously a cloud passes over the sun and Bular smirks in victory. 

"GO GO GO!" You shout following after the boys as they take off.

Turning a corner you skid and hide behind a truck. Getting off your bike you take deep breaths in as you sit down. Jim takes out the amulet from his backpack hands shaking as he clutches it close.

"Come on come on come on..." He mumbles quietly. "For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command..." He begs.

The pavement digs into your skin but you ignore it. Holding your breath you listen as Bular scuffles around the truck. He sniffs the air and Tobes grabs Jim's arm as the amulet remains motionless.

A loud roar is heard as Bulars claws dig into metal. He flips over the truck your hiding behind and screams in your faces. Scremaing back you dodge a rocky fist and hop back on your bike as Bular chases.

"Through Staurts electronics alley lets go!" Jim shouts diving into an alley way and squeezing through.

"You know I'm too big to go through there!" Toby protests as Bular gets closer and closer. You follow after Jim shoulders pushing against the brick. Making it through you turn your head. 

"You've been on a diet Tobes come on!" The red head jumps through getting a few feet in before getting partially stuck. You watch in horror as Bular stands behind him and reaches into the gap his paw swiping at Toby. Toby begins crying and pushing his pedals as fast as he can he barley squeezes through. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" He shouts and you cheer him on as both race down the street.

Street lights begin snapping on and you see the sun set. There was nothing to protect you now...

Listening Bular screams in outrage and running around the store begins chasing you again. It's dark now and your passing by the canals. Jim is still pleading with the amulet as he rides when you see a familiar six eyed figure.

"MASTER JIM TOBIAS (Y/N)!" Smiling you speed forward towards Blinkous and Aarrrgh who stand waiting for you.

Bulars footsteps get closer and a scream escapes your lips as your thrown off your bike when he charges into you. Hitting the ground you get up and scramble to get to safety. Bular chuffs throwing your bike aside as he again charges towards you. Toby is down at the bottom of the canal and Jim looks behind him waiting for you.

Glancing behind watching Bular get closer you seeing no other option. Jumping you slide down the canals smooth walls. Screams escape your throat as Bulars claws swipe at you and miss.

Feeling moss surround you, you open your eyes shaking. Aarrrgh had caught you. Turning he begins heading to the secret bridge.

"Are you okay?" Tobes demands running up to you. Blood wells from your knees and your a bit sore. Your hairs disshelved and your cut and bruised from the fall but otherwise your okay. 

"I'm fine where's Jim?" You demand. Toby points and your eyes widen in horror.

Jim's armor had finally reacted. The glowing had faded and Jim stared up at Bular, armor out and sword drawn. Arrrgh puts you down and you hear scribbling. Turning away from Jim you see Aarrrgh practically stabbing the bridge wall as he draws a large semi circle. You turn back towards Jim and Bular heart pounding. Jim blinks before Bular roars and charges towards him. 

"... Nope!" He yells turning and running towards you.

His armor heavy footsteps and Bulars roars echo around the canal as a bright flash of gold opens up a portal to Trollmarket behind you.

"Jim come on!" You screech waving your arm to get him to run towards you. Aarrrgh, Blinkous, and Toby were already behind the wall safe but you waited for Jim just as he'd waited for you. About to run join your friends the portal closes leaving you and Jim trapped outside the safety of Trollmarket.

Bular continues to charge swords drawn and you stare at his advancing form terrified. Looking at Jim he looks back, blue eyes wide in fear.

"Well... at least I have you." Taking Jims hand he takes yours. Screaming and closing your eyes as Bulars blade sinks into the stone next to your head you feel the trolls hot breath fan over your face. He growls at you and you can feel your hair shift as he smells you.

Eyes opened wide in fear Bular stares into them. Tilting his head as he smells you he chuffs confused and reaches for you tilting his head.

"... mage?" He questions. Your eyes widen and your about to ask what he means but you aren't able too as you fall back through stone. Breathing deeply laying on the cold ground Bulars sword an inch from your face you feel sick.

Jim didn't seen to hear what Bular had said but the word bounced around in your head leaving you confused. You watched the stone wall dent snd cave as the brute was currentully pounding on Trollmarkets door. However he was trapped outside. A moment goes by then silence. 

Pulling out his blades he stalks away leaving you relieved. Jim grabs at your hand pulling you up and Aarrrgh chuffs nudging you towards him. Gripping his hand back you turn away from him and stare forward gasping in awe.

"Welcome Tobias Master Jim and (Y/N) to HeartStone Trollmarket!" Blinkous says proudly. You blink taking it in.

HeartStone Trollmarket. You'd made it.


	6. HeartStone TrollMarket

"Bular almost killed us!" Jim yells as you take deep breaths. Your eyes are wide as adrenaline courses through your veins. Bular almost ate you and Jim. And what did Bular mean by mage?

Blinky simply stood at the a little ways aways and smiled clapping his hands together. Still catching your breath knees and arms throbbing you bend over hands gripping tightly to a crystal.

"Aha but Master Jim a life of almost is a life of nevers!" Blinkous states. Glancing up you glare at Blinky. Huffing you decide to focus on breathing instead of him.

Feeling better you begin to look around. Crystals jutting out of the ground and black rock surround you on all sides. Your all standing in a small cavern with barely any light and you wonder if this is any better than being outside with Bular. At least then the street light and stars would let everyone with non troll vision see better.

Blinky steps away from all of you and watching him closely he smiles excited. Tapping his foot the sound ricochets bouncing off the walls. Suddenly blue light softly illuminates the cave as crystal steps descend deep into the Earth.

"Besides Master Jim." He states turning to walk down the stairs. "You must remember you are the first human trollhunter. The Amulet will have it's setbacks and confusions." He hums. Jim makes strangled noises and looks at you for support but your taking in your surroundings and not the trolls twisted logic.

"... This is Trollmarket?" You mumble in awe. Blue and purple glowing crystals now decorated the cave, the black rock they grew from reflecting their bright light. Holding out your hands you were a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Entrance." Aarrrgh corrects before nudging you forward. Observing the small details you take it all in, slowly descending down the crystal steps as you follow your friends.

"... I want to live here." You mumble and Aarrrgh purrs at the idea. Petting him he chuffs. Blinky turns smiling back at all of you.

"This way Masters. This way." Blinky states leading you all forward. Looking around mouths open in awe and eyes wide he seems happy.

"Woah!" Toby gasps watching the crystals behind you turn off before hurrying after Blinky. Jim hesitantly follows after looking up at where you'd come from.

"Are... are you sure were safe in here?" Jim questions Blinky skeptical. He shifts nervously and the blue troll turns.

"Indeed. The incantation forbids entry to HeartStone Trollmarket by Gum Gums." Blinky explains. "Including Bular for they are the most fearful trolls." 

"Gum gums?" Jim asks looking at you. You shrug and Aarrrgh chuffs tickling your neck with hot air.

"Scary ones." He explains as you stiffle a giggle. Nodding in understanding you hum taking the information in. Jim looks nervous and rushing forward he steps in front of Blinky.

"So wait wait. Bular can't get in here? To HeartStone Trollmarket?" Jim demands. He was stressed and you could see him shaking. Seeing cuts on his hands you flinch remembering your own.

You could see the amulet glowing but the Daylight armor didn't appear. The amulet could tell Jim was scared but not in any real danger.

Blinky stops and smiling softly he puts his hands on Jims shoulders comfortingly.

"No Master Jim." Blinky states before pushing the young lad forward gently. Jim stumbles almost falling off the steep steps but catching himself he looks up. When he does he gasps.

You, Toby, and Jim stare at the scenery before you in awe. "This is the world you are bound to protect! Welcome to Heartstone Trollmarket!" Blinkous says proudly.

This place was beautiful. Elaborate carved Bridges criss crossed the deep caverns below creating places to cross into Trollmarket and making portals for trolls to travel in and out of. You watched some trolls dissapear while others walked around looking at vendors. 

Crystals jutted out from every surface bringing light to the underground world and trolls of all shapes sizes and colors bustled around Trollmarket.

"Woah..." You mumble and the boys nod agreeing with you.

"This is HeartStone Trollmarket!" Blinky enthusiastically says. Still in awe you watch as Jim wanders down the steps first.

"This is your home?" He asks spinning in a slow circle.

"Trollmarket is home and hearth and sanctuary for all good trolls. This way my friends. There is much to see and explore." Arrrgh nudges you forward again and you run despite your knees pain to catch up with your friends. Toby takes out his phone looking around taking pictures and you decide to do the same.

"Dang and here I thought the only thing under Arcadia was dirt and plumbing." He says snapping a pic of a troll getting a tattoo. You snort and Toby gives you a high five before walking further ahead to keep pace with Blinky.

"Stay close." Blinky warns you all. "Human feet have never graced the grounds of Trollmarket before." He looks at each of you worried before turning away continuing to walk forward. You follow him careful to stay close.

You listen to the hustle and bustle of Trollmarket. Coins jingle and feet stomp as trolls endlessly talk and barter. Some speak in their home tongue smacking against stone while others speak English. Staring at all the stands and watching the trolls you back up as one steps towards you.

"Human?" The troll demands glaring at you. Jim and Toby flinch while you cling to Blinkies arm surprised. Aarrrgh turns and growls softly making the troll backup into a stand. You watch as rope and metal clatters to the ground gaining some unwanted attention. 

"Friends." Aarrrgh huffs stubbornly snapping at the rude troll. Onlooking trolls look away backing up as Aarrrgh chuffs. Following close behind you Aarrrgh looks around uneasy. 

Blinky laughs and pats your head as you continue to wander Trollmarket. Pulling away your head turns a mile a minute as you try and take everything in. 

Looking at all the vendors and shops your enraptured. It was all so bright and beautiful and different. The trolls used glowing crystals for light and all the vedors had amazing signs. Some were hand painted on wood while others looked like neon human signs that'd been stolen. Barrels, rope, and cloth laid around helping keep stands grounded as trolls sold their wares.

Many stalls were made from hung cloth but you noticed some were made from broken ship wood or plastic garbage bags as well. It was all so unique and creative, each stall being different than the last. 

"This is so cool. Tobes (Y/N) you guys are getting this right?" Holding out your phone you flash Jim a thumbs up. Blinky smiles at your curious nature but you see him watch you Jim and Toby closely. Trolls murmer around you and you can see he's worried. 

"On it." Tobes states snapping you out of it. You both begin taking pictures. Tobes focuses on rocks and trolls while you focus on vendors and what their selling. Silks, cloth, socks, meat, televisions, crystals, potions, artifacts, creatures, and books were just some of the items being traded and sold.

You watched as coins made of silver gold and bronze were exchanged but in some cases it was fabric for a weapon or ale for a book. It was a veey intresting process.

Whelps ran around the market place as trolls milled about. They stopped and stared at you but you didn't mind. Aarrrgh pulls you a bit closer and you make a point not to go too far as some trolls stare with unkind looks.

Toby keeps muttering awesome sauce while Jim stares wide eyed at everything. It was so much to take in...

Continuing to explore the market place you pass actual businesses. There's a troll pub and cats cuisine.

Toby puts his phone away and gets excited as you pass under a low hanging arch covered with crystals. Reaching out he points at the stones looking at you and smiling. "Check it out. Peridot. Topaz. Cassiterite." He gasps rushing towards some more rock and you stiffen seeing it's a troll. "Cornerupia..." Toby states putting his hands on said troll. Grabbing him as the troll growls you pull him closer to Arrrgh and Blinky walking away quickly.

"Let's try and stay alive." You suggest and he nods swallowing nervously. You pass two female trolls banging on a t.v and decide to keep going as the screen cracks now emitting static. One of them eyes you and you run to keep pace with your friends.

Blinky hums avoiding a low hanging rope before turning around to look at Toby.

"Tobias your knowledge of minerals is almost troll like." Blinky commends and Toby smiles proud. Jim looks ahead before turning towards the troll curious.

"So your kind. Trolls... Do all of them live here?" He questions. You glance around and there are a ton of different species here.

"Trolls travel from far to our market to find comfort and remedies. You always find what you need and sometimes you find what you never knew you needed." He hums proud of his home.

Jim nods but you pause hearing a chuff. Turning your eyes widen as your met with Draal the Deadly. Yellows eyes glaring into yours he growls lowly making you nervous. Turning you speed walk ahead clinging to one of Blinkies arms. He chuckles and ruffles your hair before continuing forward.

You notice Jim's fallen behind and looking for him he was observing something on the ground.

"Awwww (Y/N) look! It's so cute." Jim coos. Looking down you flinch seeing a gnome. It's beady eyes stare into your soul making you uncomfortable after seeing Draal. "Hey little guy that's a cute pointy hat." He keeps cooing.

You and Jim both jump back as the gnome bears it's sharp teeth and hisses making loud threatening noises.

"Ahhh pointy teeth! Pointy teeth!" Jim yells distressed before jumping back surprised. The gnome runs in circles around his feet kicking up dust and small rocks at him. Jim begins dancing around the violent thing and Blinky charges forward.

"BEGONE VILE CREATURE!" Blinkous demands stomping his foot repeatedly making the vermin scatter. Other gnomes gather chattering around your feet as they chomp their teeth hissing. One blows a raspberry before they all scatter running away to hide.

"What was that?" Jim demands looking disturbed. You wrinkle your nose and he stares at you eyes wide. 

"Those are veemin. Pick pockets. Scum of the earth!" Blinky curses them as they leave. "We only tolerate them for their grooming services of the larger trolls. And of course the occasional snack." He informs pointing at Aarrrgh. Aarrrgh watches one pick something out of his furr before flicking the poor thing away. The gnomes on him all scatter but one remains by your feet.

The noise of Trollmarket is loud but bending down it's chittering almost sounds like actual words. Confused you get down lower but seeing you it drops something at your feet and skitters off.

Confused you take the object it'd dropped and hold it. Had it meant to leave this? Was it giving it too you? 

It was a sharp piece of gold, almost like a claw attached to a bit of emerald. Tilting your head confused you slip it in your pocket as Jim pulls at you wanting to show you something.

"Jim! (Y/N)! Check it out! Ultimate veleocity!!!" Toby says excited. Jumping up and down the red head rushes forward through the crowd and heads straight for the Heart stone.

"... Amazing..." You mumble basking in the heartstones orange light and Jim nods squeezing your hand. Blushing the teen looks away embarrassed before you both follow Toby. 

"HeartStone." Aarrrgh hums as you pause at a large ledge. Leaning over the rock your the ledge overlooks most of Trollmarket. You can see houses and shops down below along with the HeartStone.

"The lifeforce of Trollkind the means that keeps us from crumbling to stone and the source of light and sustenance to trolls." Blinky states as you all take it in. One of Blinkies hands is on your shoulder while two more sit on Toby and Jims.

"Okay that's totally the bomb..." Toby says and you and Jim smile staring at the giant stone. You feel a gentle shove and turning Blinky blocked you Toby and Jim from being seen while Aarrrghs hand kept you from falling over the edge.

A large crowd of trolls stood before you and had cornered your group.

"What are humans doing here?" One of them demands. He stares at you and you swallow looking at Blinky and Aarrrgh nervous. The two trolls stiffen while crowd begins to chat names.

"Fleshbags!" One calls spitting towards you.

"Puny!" Another shouts stomping their feet.

"Blood sacks!" The insults keep coming as the trolls begin to move closer. 

"... This isn't good." You mumble and Aarrrgh chuffs agreeing.

"We've attracted the paparazzi." Toby jokingly says looking at the unruly crowd. You glance at Jim but he remains silent. As the crowd gets more rowdy Blinky holds out his arms to sheild you three.

"Friends there is no need to be afraid. He is the trollhunter!" Blinky states. Jim glances at Blinky before stepping forward looking around at the crowd of imposing trolls. You watched his hand clutch the amulet in his pocket while he waved.

"What is this?" Draal roars pushing others aside to come to the front of the crowd.

You hadn't gotten a good look before when he was shrouded in the shadows of a stand but seeing him now he's huge. He was thick and tall looming over Jim. Large horns jutted from his head as dark blue spikes covered his body. His gold red eyes glared at Blinkous as he chuffed chest puffed out to assert dominance. Tusks and fangs poked out of his mouth as he snarled.

His fists were huge and laid on the ground as he stared straight at Jim. He chuffs loudly nose puffing out hot air making his gold nose ring twitch. Many trolls stepped away letting Draal air his grievances.

"I was just getting to that Draal..." Blinky says nervously looking at the bigger troll. He steps forward and you do too glaring at him as he glares back at you.

"Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before." Draal states marching up to all of you. He stands before Jim and huffs. "Who are these fleshbags?" He demands Golden eyes staring daggers into Jims blue ones. Fists still clenched you walk forward puffing your chest out too. Standing next to Jim you huff at Draal annoyed. His eyes widen at your boldness as you snarl flashing your own teeth.

"These fleshbags have names." You respond taking Jims hand and holding it. Draal turns towards you and you glare mouth in a sneer. You may be nervous but he had no right to be rude and you'd set him straight if you had too.

"Draal believe it or not." Blinky states carefully pulling you and Jim back. "How do I put this... He is the new trollhunter. These are his human associates." He clarifies.

Gasps ripple through the crowd as trolls take steps back. You watch as gnomes scatter chittering in fear and some of the whelps run away crying.

"He can't be the trollhunter! He's not a troll!" Draal roars bringing his fists up. Tackling Jim you both fly to the side as Draals fists crash to the ground making large holes where Jim used to stand.

"Draal please calm..." Blinky states but Toby walks forward.

"Show em Jimbo." Looking at Jim you nod agreeing and help him up. He holds out the amulet and reads Merlins incantation out loud.

"For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command!" Rocks near Jim levitate and your hair moves back as a gust of wind pushes it away. Blue light fills the plaza and trolls watch in silence as armor appears around Jim. A moment later and he sinks to the ground armor making a loud thunk as he does so. He looks at the crowd showing them the armor. 

"... A human... our trollhunter?" Murmurs pass through the crowd and a stillness falls as everyone stares. Jim holds out the Daylight sword and smiles. The silence breaks as Bagdwella steos forward speaking up.

"A human protecting us?" She questions. A troll faints and panicked whispers begin to spread faster as everyone stares at you Toby and Jim.

Draal huffs and stalks forward poking Jim's chest. Jim stands his ground and looks at Draal annoyed. 

"Bushigal!" Draal roars in rage. "I am Draal son of Kanjigarr! I am the amulets rightful heir!" Draal states slamming his fists down once more. The ground shakes but keepimg eachother steady Jim looks terrified. 

"Your his son?" Jim demands. "Wait he's his son?" He whips around asking Blinky for clarification. Blinkous coughs awkwardly and nods.

"... This may be a problem." You mumble. Jim turns and Draal reaches for Jim's amulet planning to rip it off. You feel powerless as can't stop him but freeze when you feel energy flow through the air.

"When my father fell the honor should've passed to me."

"Wait!" His claws dig into Jim's armor but the amulet blasts Draal back barreling him into the crowd. Jim's yanked out of your grip and flies back into Aarrrgh. Aarrrgh catches him and glares at Draal angry. 

"Amulet chose!" Aarrrgh growls holding the trollhunter close after catching him. 

"We'll see what Vendel has to say." Draal retorts swinging his head like a wild bull. His nose ring clanks against his stone and everything is quiet as he heaves in air angry. 

"Feel free to fetch him." Blinky repsonds before turning and waving his hand dismissively. "Meanwhile lots of trollhunting business to be done. Draal wonderful to see you as always." Blinky says sarcastically before walking away. Draal growls and you smile smugly. 

"Cool meeting you." You chirp waving before following after Blinky.

Minutes later after walking down a sloped hill you arrive at the Heroes Forge.

Bounding up the steps a long hall greets you. Smooth obsidean walls surround you as you walk down. Your steps bounce echoing around the hall as you reach your hand out sliding it across the inky black wall. You feel it flow over the smooth stone noticing how it was cool to the touch.

"Woah..." You mumble amazed at the walls. This place hummed with energy and you felt many presences here. The trollhunters were laid to rest in this arena and you could feel them. Meanwhile Toby was awwing over the stone while you focused on the energies coming from it curious. Maybe the trollhunter ghosts could help you get home...? 

Hearing a small tink you turn hand falling from the wall. Jim stands without his armor amulet in hand and a confused expression on his face. 

"Ummm what just happened?" He questions. Blinky turns before smiling clapping his hands together.

"The amulet responded to your unconcious command Master Jim. He hums. "You feel more at ease do you not?" He asks. Jim pauses and looks at you before glancing away blushing.

"I am actually." Jim says agreeing.

"It senses that. You are beggining to master the amulet." Jim smiles and you smile back before looking forward and racing Toby out into the Forge area.

"Race ya!" You tease and the red head chases after you.

Your eyes widen as you go out into the Forge. The obsidean walls open up and fade into rough red brown stone. The room is huge and has stands for trolls to watch fights. The wide steps lead out to a training center and around that center lays deep pits. Poking your head over you look down into an endless abyss. 

"Whoops." Jim teases pushing Toby forward.

"Dude!" Toby snaps nudging Jim back. "Don't do that." He scolds and you laugh before scanning the arena.

Paying close attention you see cables and wires connected to axes and spikes. You can see where the panels end and listening carefully you can hear soft machinary ticking away under your feet. Distinct lines run through the floor letting you see where the panels split apart and move. 

".... Holy trolls. Is this a Palace?" Jim questions looking around the large room.

"No Master Jim. Master Tobias. Friend (Y/N) this is the Heroes forge!" Looking down patterns depicting past fights lay under your feet and glancing around you see the trollhunters bodies watching over you. 

"Magnifico..." Jim mutters from behind you. You see him from the corner of your eye and he looks amazed. "Wait are those...?" He points at the statues and you swallow.

"Trolls." You state. You can feel the past trollhunters watching Jim and you wonder if someday you'd get to see them or better yet meet them.

"Very astute observation (Y/N). Have you been reading on our kind? I believe humans have many stories and books about us. Though many are outdatted or untrue some legends still remain." Blinky hums. You just nod as you keep looking around fascinated by the architecture and design of this place.

"Wait their statues of other trollhunters?" Jim questions. He looks around taking in the past trollhunters looks. He noticed Draals father Kanjigarr.

"Past trollhunters." Aarrgh corects him.

"A line of heroism that reaches back to the age of Merlin. They are your predecessors Master Jim. This is the final resting place of Kanjigarr the Courageous and all Trollhunters who haved been felled." He says solemnly. "One day there will be statue of you here." Blinky informs proudly. "One day very far off on the future." Blinky corrects himself when he sees Jim looking panicked. 

"Yeah about that there's just one thing I'm not getting." Toby states confused. 

"Just one?" You and Jim tease. Toby glares before looking at Blinky continuing.

"You guys are trolls. So trollhunter makes it sound like you hunt yourselves you know?" He asks.

"Toby the trollhunter obviously hunts bad trolls. Like Bular and maybe Draal." You tease. Tobes stiffles a laugh as Jim elbows you. 

"Gum gums." Aarrrgh adds patting your back. You wince at the impact but nod you head. Hunting Gum Gums made sense.

"Not exctaly the most terrifying name." Jim laughs. Blinky looks concerned and paces closer shaking his head. 

"Oh master Jim Gum Gum in the troll dialect means bringer of horrible slow and througgly caculated death." He states blandly.

"Oh." You, Toby, and Jim all say looking nervous.

"But you have nothing to be concerned about Master Jim the Gum Gums were exciled centuries ago by Deya the Deliver. Only one roams free." He says relieved.

"Bular?" You question and Aarrrgh and Blinky hum. 

"He want to kill you." Aarrrgh says pointing a finger at Jim looking worried. 

"Wait Bular is one of those unspeakably evil trolls?" Jim questions uneasy. He had to protect Trollmarket from that? And kill that? 

"Indeed. All the Gum Gums were locked away but they have been trying to escape with the help of Bular for centuries. I sense ill times are upon us. It is imperative to start Master Jims training now." Blinky states. You watch him walk towards a lever and looking down your on a crack.

"Step back please." He instructs. The boys look confised but do so.

Jumping as he pulls the lever the floor splits where you were standing right as you land on the other side. Looking over the crack you saw you saved yourself from falling to a horrible demise beneath the machine.

Listening you hear several clicks and turn. Axes swing out and Toby and Jim run as you roll forward dodging the swinging blades. Hissing you ignorr the throbbing in your knees ans rush forward as swords and axes continuing swingong and spinning. 

"BIG BLADE!" Toby yells panicked. Jims eyes widen and he rolls forward looking alert now.

"WATCH THE WALLS AND FLOORS!" You shout barley avoiding an axe about to hit you. Jim looks down and jumping back as a blade shoots up through the floor he runs around it looking at the swinging weapons. Toby, Jim, and you find stone breaks where the axes don't swing and lean against them.

"Excellent reflexes Master Jim." Blinky says clapping from the sidelines. The axes swings become blurred as they get faster. Looking at Toby and Jim panicking you glare at Blinky.

"BLINKY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" You demand cartwheeling away from flames that get shot at you. Thankyou gymnastics.

"Yeah! Maybe we could start off easy like you know with less swingy slicey things?" Jim demands as he ducks to avoid a rock. 

Looking for Tobes you see him struggling and about to get sliced. Charging at Toby you tackle him away from a surprise blade. Landing roughly you get up helping Toby to his feet.

"Blinkous Gladrigal!" Echoes through the forge. Watching Blinky he looks panicked and turns off the Heroes forge leaving you relieved. Toby huffs hugging your arm mumbling thanks. You nod and watch as Vendel gets closer. "Blinkous Galadrigal!" The elder repeats voice booming through the arena.

You stand still and watch as the troll stalks forward. His staff tapping the ground with every step he takes.

His orange skin gently glows in the Forges light while his white hair is fairly well kept for a troll. His horns are like a rams and stick out with bumping curves and deep lines. Dotted black crystals grow from his horns. Coming forward your head barley reaches his chiseled chest, clan marking and personal tattoos covering his body.

"That's your name?" Jim whispers and Blinky looks away embarassed.

"Horrible I know." He mumbles before facing Vendel worried.

"I wish to see see the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the amulet." Looking at you he meets your eyes and you bow your head in respect for elder troll. He hums pleased. 

"Vendel." You greet and he huffs poking you.

"They show respect. Perhaps there is some hope after all. I am Vendel son of Rundel son of Killfred." He introduces himself. Smiling you look up. 

"I am (Y/N) (L/N)." You respond. "But I'm not the Trollhunter." You hum. Toby takes out his camera to take a pic but remembering what happens you lower it before Vendel can see grab it and accidentally smash it. "He is." You state focusing Vendels attention on Jim. Turning sharply Vendels staff smacks the ground and Jim straightens in fear before he copies what you did by bowing his head. Vendel snorts in bemusement and looks unimpressed.

"Produce the amulet Hunter." He orders.

"Amulet chose." Aarrrgh states proud before nudging Jim forward. Jim holds out the amulet looking flustered.

"So Draal tells me. Ridiculous. However the amulet has been known to make mistales before and ill fated choices. As you know." Vendel sneers turning towards Blinkous. Blinky lowers his head looking ashamed. The red light of the forge reflects of his stone and he appears smaller than he actually is. 

"What does that mean?" Jim asks clearly confused.

"Blinky trained trollhunter before. Unkar the Unfortunate." Looking up where Aarrgh was pointing you see a troll in armor turning his face away mouth open forever in a scream.

"Why is he unfortunate?" Jim asks. "First night out. Torne." Aarrrgh hums solemnly.

"Like conflicted?" Seeing the cracks on his statue your nose crinkles.

"Like ripped limb from limb." You state disgusted. Jim looks panicked. One of Unkars arms falls and Toby screams as it almost hits him. Scooting closer he huffs hugging your arm tightly. You let him and focus on Vendel. 

"If the amulet chose you the soothescryer will reveal it." Vendel states walking away.

"Please Matser Jim hasn't even had an hours training!" Blinky begs. Vendel narrows his eyes and points his finger down in front of him grunting. Blinky shuts up and looks at Jim nodding his head slowly. 

Jim steps forward and stands where Vendel had pointed. Taking out the amulet Jim looks at it nervously as the arena begins to glow. Red lines pass through the orange stone and loud clicking and rumbling is heard. Red dust flies eveywhere as something rises from below the staduim.

"Behold the Soothescryer! It will judge your true spirit." Vendel states stomping his staff. Staring at the now emerged Soothescryer Jim turns towards you before glancing back at it nervous.

Oh boy.


	7. A Heroes Merit

Staring up at the Soothescryer Jim turns back towards Vendel.

"Insert your right hand Trollhunter." Vendel instructs slamming his staff down, the sound booms echoing around the forge. Looking at the open mouth of the Soothescryer then Vendel Jim swallows nervous.

"I'll get it back right?" Jim questions. Vendel chuckles as he leans forward.

"That's apart of the test." He responds smirking. Blinky shifts his feet and looks back and forth between you and Jim. Jim freezes up unsure of what to do. He swallows again before taking a deep breath in.

"... great." He mumbles. Shifting Jim stares back at the Soothescryer. "Come on help me." He states to you and Tobes looking at the tall ledge he has to jump up onto. Nodding your head you step back taking a running leap before you jump towards the platform, grabbing the edge and yanking yourself up. Jim gets on Tobies shoulders and with your help you pull him up then reach down and pull Toby up too. Vendel grunts slightly impressed before staying silent as he watches you and Jim.

Jim pauses staring into the mouth of the Soothescryer. You watch the teeth begin to rotate and spin. Jim was shaking but you chuckle. 

"If you loose your hand it'll be a heck of a story." You say teasing him. You know the ghosts haven't decided yet and that Jim would just get scared but would ultimately be fine. So as his friend it was your duty to mess with him. 

"(Y/N)!" Jim yells panicked. You snort and Toby snickers before staring into the fanged mouth. 

"What? They're right." Toby agrees.

"TOBES!" Jim takes a deep breath to calm down and glancing back at Vendel he hesitantly sticks his hand into the Soothescryer. You jump back flinching as the blades chomp down on Jims arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" He begins screaming panicked and starts thrashing but there was no blood. His arm was fine. 

"Jim. Jimbo your fine." Putting your hand on his shoulder he wrenches his arm back and the mouth opens making him stumble and fall. Turning you thankfully grab him before he lands on the ground. "Jim?" You question. He looks up at you and you slowly lower him before jumping off the smooth platform. Tobes slides off too and stands next to you looking at the Soothescryer.

You flinch as your knees still sting and the sharp impact jolted them but your less worried about yourself and more concerned about Jim and his mental state. All of this was pretty overwhelming. Walking closer to make sure he's okay you noticed a cut laid on his arm and staring at it one single crimson drop fell. 

Jim turns away and stares at Vendel and when you glance at his arm the cut and blood are gone. It must have been your imagination.

Looking at his hand then you and Tobes Jim smiles holding it up and waving it around. "I'm okay. I'm OKAY!" He says beginning to hop from one foot to the other. Vendel seems unimpressed and glancing at you, you shrug making the goat man chuff. Toby looks back at the Soothescryer before looking up at Vendel.

"Well what is it? What's the verdict?" He demands. Glancing at the Soothescryer you notice it's red lights have dimmed and that it appeared dormant. They hadn't decided. 

Jim continues looking at Vendel and stares waiting for an answer. 

"Inconclusive." Vendel responds looking frustrated. He looks away from the Soothescryer and begins walking back to the HeartStone.

"Inconclusive? I'm not doing that again." Toby huffs annoyed. Jim seems unfulfilled and runs towards Vendel. 

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What does inconclusive mean?" Jim questions keeping pace with Vendel panicked.

"It means Trollhunter there's never been a human to bear the mantle of trollhunter. The soothescryer needs more time to render it's judgment. Let us all hope you live long enough to see it." Watching Jim and then turning towards the Soothescryer you glance over at Blinky and Aarrrgh.

The trolls look disappointed amd your gut twists. Jim must be feeling crushed right now. Walking up to him you place your hand on his shoulder.

The arena felt colder and wasn't as bright as before. You didn't want to stay here any longer than you had too. 

"Hey Jim it's been a long day and it's late let's go." You hum. Looking defeated Jim nods, his shoulders sagging. He looks at the soothescryer frowning, his blue eyes begging for answers. Rubbing his back gently Toby walks up to you and you all begin heading out. Aarrrgh and Blinky following close behind.

~~~ 

Climbing out of the canals was a challenge. Thankfully Aarrrgh and Blinky helped you get onto the road and retrieve your bikes before waving goodbye. Your bike is totaled and your bodies sore but at least you made it. You decided to toss it in the trash since it was unsalvagable. 

The night is still. All signs of Bular are gone and other than the occasional crack in the road or dent in a roadsign you almost believe you dreamed the whole thing. Flinching as you walk Jim lets you sit on his bike while he wheeled you, your legs still burning. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbles softly as you all go down the empty road. It was late and there were no cars. Your only company was the bright street lights that led the way and the long shadows they left behind you. 

"Trolls? Cool underground city. Indigenous gem forms. Giant HeartStone. What you've gotten yourself into is total awesome mania man!" Toby chirps trying to cheer Jim up. 

"If I survive." Jim quotes Vendel.

"Oh come on Jim your already doing better than one of your predecessing trollhunters. You're already not the worst!" You try and brighten his spirits with Toby but Jim was having none of it.

The wind blows through the trees and you can almost hear whispering. As Toby and you laugh the sound echoes back surrounding you in a twisted way. You try and push the feeling of lurking danger away as you look at Jim.

"Yeah!" Toby adds trying to lighten the dark mood. "And your getting trained by the best! Blinky is..." Toby tries to continue but Jim turns towards him snapping. 

"His last guy got torne limb from limb! On his first night!" You all sit in silence. All you can hear is the loud squeak of the bikes as they roll forward. Thinking of something you hum softly turning towards Jim. 

"So once again your doing better than the last guy." Jim huffs at you and you smile trying to remain positive. 

"And you can only go up." Toby adds. Jim feels a bit better but is still apprehensive. Toby smiles nudging his shoulder before he looks panicked. "Oh shit Jim your mom's home." Observing your own house the lights were off and no one was home. You were still alone. "Okay quick I was bike jacked by three..." Toby pauses shaking his head. "No make it seven members of the Brutfa. That's the Russian mob. And then you broke into their hideout to try and save me..." Toby begins coming up with an elaborate plan before you stop him. 

"Or Tobes we can say I got hit by a car and my bikes totaled." Holding up your hands and then gesturing to your torne pants with bloody scrapes Toby swallows.

"Oh right. That... Ummm while we were running for our lives we never did ask you are you alright?" He questions concerned. His face is tinted pink and coming closer he lightly brushes a cut to assess the damage. You hiss pulling back. He flinches and you take a deep breath in. The cool breeze felt nice against your heated skin and although your skin stung it wasn't that bad. You just needed some antiseptic and bandages.

"I'm fine. But Bular tossing me did feel like getting hit by a car." You all laugh wheeling closer to your houses. 

Toby waves.

"Night Jim. Night (Y/N)." He states before turning to bike to his house.

"Night Tobes." You and Jim say before Jim wheels towards his own home. He parks his bike on the deck before helping you up onto the porch.

The ongoing adrenaline from the night had long faded and now you could feel your knees and hands burning. "I'll take you upstairs and patch you up." Jim offers worried.

"You think I'll need stitches? I could have my first Trollhunter battle scar." You respond teasing him. Jim doesn't look amused.

"Har har." He states before opening the door. Going towards his room trying to sneak you upstairs you can hear pots and pans in the kitchen clanging together. 

"Jim I'm in the kitchen." Jim puffs out his cheeks before helping you down the stairs. You shrug and he frowns.

"So much for being discreet." You tease. He sticks his tongue out before turning towards Barbara.

"Hey mom. You so would not beleive what happened to me and (Y/N) on the way home from-" Jim pauses as his mom cuts him off and he sees Strickler sitting in the kitchen.

"Look who stopped by." Barbara states interrupting Jim. Looking up Stricklers greens eyes meet your (e/c) and you stiffen in Jims grip. He smiles at you from his seat.

"Hello Jim. (Y/N)-" He pauses eyes widening in horror. "What happened to you? Oh dear god you look ghastly." Getting up he rushes forward and you cling to Jim swallowing anxiously. 

"Oh (Y/N)'s here?" Barbara questions. Peaking her head out from the kitchen she gasps seeing your dry blood and cut up skin.

"Mr. Strickler came to congratulate you Jim but... but what happened?" Barbara demands. She rushes out into the garage before returning with a medical kit. The garage door slams as she reenters the house and you close your eyes at the sudden noise.

"Oh ummmm... They kinda got hit by a car?" Jim says sitting you down on a chair. Strickler rushes over and pushing another chair over he elevates your legs so that they lay flat. You groan as your stiff from the long night but otherwise your fine.

"Again?" Strickler questions confused. You blink looking at him. Again? Wait how did he know about the incident with Otto? As Barbara collects some stuff from the kitchen and Strickler inspects the damage Jim coughs feeling awkward.

"... Congratulate me on what exactly?" Jim asks trying to change the topic. Strickler looks up from your bloody legs and stares at Jim. 

"It's a great honor you've been chosen to weild this mantle Jim. And you as well (Y/N)." You and Jim freeze glancing at each other nervously. Strickler smirks. "No doubt you'll prove equal to the task." He adds green eyes almost glowing in the dim lit room. Barbara rushed in with a medical kit and a wet towel.

"Jim honey move." As Barbara begins to inspect your legs and hands a whistle is heard through the empty space. Jim rushes into the kitchen and taking the kettle off stares up at Strickler who had gotten out of Barbaras way and was now sitting in front of the kitchen.

"Ummm... what mantle?" He asks pouring tea into the mans cup. Barbara puts the warm rag to your legs and washes off the dried blood. Your pants were torn but it seemed the cuts were actually small. You thought they'd be bigger. Barbara adjusts her glasses and looking up turns towards Jim. 

"Jim the play. Why didn't you tell me you were trying out with (Y/N) for Romeo and Juliet?" Letting out a sign of relief realizing they didn't mean Trollhunting you suddenly grunt pulling your leg back as Barbara smears something on it. She mutters an apology letting the medicine settle while she observes your hands next.

"Maybe we could back up a few steps?" Jim asks politely as he puts the kettle down confused.

"Jim surely you knew you won the part of Romeo. After your breath taking audition. And (Y/N) with your just as moving performance Miss Janeth bequeathed you Benvolio." You choke and Barbara glances at you worried. Putting on a fake smile you look away.

Dear god.

You're going to die.

"Well after the audition me and (Y/N) had to run- wait we got the parts?" Jim demands looking excited. You gag thinking of him and Claire kissing and he sticks his tongue out at you. 

"Well I hate to say this infront of (Y/N) Young Atlas but I was just remarking to your mother I'm a touch concerned that your being spread so thin. Especially with your new commitment to the... chess club." Strickler states as he holds his tes close. Glaring at Strickler he ignores you and you huff.

Barbara puts some bandages on your palms before moving back to your legs.

"I didn't even think you knew how to play Chess." Barbara chirps sliding up your pants as she carefully bandages up your legs. Strickler hums agreeing before taking a sip of tea. His nose scrunches up and he looks revolted. Putting your hand to your mouth you stiffles laughter and he chuckles placing the tea cup down.

"Acting. Chess. It's like you have this entire secret life I know nothing about." Barbara chirps sweetly. You and Jim chuckle awkwardly.

"... you have no idea." Jim mumbles before coming out of the kitchen to sit down next to you.

"Atlas too carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And I'm concerned like him your overextending yourself." Strickler says in mock concern. Rolling your eyes you glare at Strickler. 

"Yes but Atlas was forced to carry the weight of the sky as a punishment. As god of endurance he loved a challenge but Zues punished him when he sided with the Titans and not the gods." You correct. Strickler blinks looking you over. For a moment his eyes are gold and red sharp as the knifes on his collar but the next their back to green as if nothing happened. 

"Hecate like you was full of knowledge (Y/N) but Hecate had a great fall when their image was tarnished." Strickler answered before he moved on and you felt your gut twist at the invisible threat. Did he know you knew? 

"I can handle it." Jim assures easing the tension in the room. 

"A few days ago you and (Y/N) here were falling asleep in class." Strickler scolds. 

"Wait what?" Barbara demands. Hissing as she puts to much pressure you whimper and she apologises before focusing on you again.

"Y-yeah! But now I am recharged and ready to go! To be or not to be right?" He pauses and looks at you. "Right?" He asks slightly confused. You roll your eyes as Barbara finsihea up your legs.

"That's Hamlet." You inform and he swallows nodding as he puts the vase away. Getting up Barbara walks over to the kitchen and offers Strickler another cup of tea but Strickler just shakes his head.

"Thanks but I don't want to overstay my welcome." He says smiling softly. Scrawling out something with his pen he hands over a sticky note. Smiling Barbara takes it. "Miss Lake my number." He says pleasantly.

"Please call me Barbara." She repsonds blushing and you fake gag again.

"Barbara Delighted to meet you." Kissing her hand he nods before getting up taking his leave. "Always a pleasure. Jim (Y/N)." Waving he exits, closing the door quietly behind him.

"He really likes you Jim. I've never seen a teacher take such an interest." Barbara admits as she puts dishes away. "And he has a point. Jim there's only so many hours in the day if your grades slip even a little I have to insist you cut back. Starting with the things you do for me." Jim looks embarrassed and nods.

Coughing feeling awkward your in this situation Barbara pauses and blinks. "Oh sorry (Y/N). You're like family sometimes I forget your there. Your legs should be all bandaged and your hands are patched up. Those scrapes should be gone by the end of the week. Do you want to stay here for the night or should Jim walk you home?" Barabra pauses as she step into the kitchen. "Oh where are my manners? Stay for dinner first." She invites. "How bout breakfast for dinner? Even I can't mess up pancakes." She chirps. Smiling you crinkle your nose.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Jim mumbles. 

"What was that?" Barbara asks.

"Don't worry, I'll walk myself Mrs. B thanks." You state covering Jims ass. Getting up slowly you put the chairs back and wave before leaving to walk to your house.

Opening the door silently you pause as you hear hulking footsteps. Pausing eyes wide you jump over the porch railing and flatten yourself against the Lakes house as Strickler pauses at his car. Peaking out from behind the deck you see the teacher stiffen as he coldly glares ahead.

"You shouldn't be here." He staes frustrated. Swallowing nervously Bular growls in response sending a shiver down your spine. You can't see him but you know that's who Stricklers speaking too. 

"Why aren't I feeling his neck snap in my hands? Burning his hutt to the ground?" Bular growls annoyed. 

"Oh that certainly wouldn't draw any attention." Strickler responds snarkily. Bular chuffs and Strickler clicks his pen clearly agitated.

"I could take the amulet and be done with it." Bular states. Strickler turns sharply. You duck behind the porch to remain hidden and cover your mouth to keep from breathing too loudly. Closing your eyes tightly you pray Strickler didn't see you as they continue to bicker at each other. Stricklers heels tap loudly against the pavement as he stands nose to nose with Bular.

"Your attempt to do so earlier was not only unsuccessful it risked exposing our agenda to both humans and trolls. Not to mention we need (Y/N) alive. Did you see the damage you did to them? They were practically skinned!" Your eyes widen at that. What did he mean by they need you alive?

Why did Strickler need you? 

Bular growls and Strickler sneers back. "The first human trollhunter. This will require finesse. And taking his friend will need to be done delicately. Patience Bular." Strickler scolds frustrated.

"I resent your weak devious ways Impure. I only respect force." Bular responds clearly hating not taking action. Strickler sighs annoyed.

"And I respect your father. If you want any chance of seeing him again. Adapt." Growling Bular pounds his fist to the ground. You hear tapping as Strickler walks to his car and starting it up he leaves as Bular stalks off. Closing your eyes you feel yourself swallow as you fall against the wall of Jims house for support. The cold wood grounds you as your heart beats a million miles a minute.

What did Strickler mean by they need you? 

~~~

The night and day had swirled by. Your head was a blur of feelings and thoughts and you were left feeling dizzy. Trudging into Trollmarket you groan as your lead to the Heroed Forge. Finally settling down you lay against Toby tired.

You hadn't slept at all, your night was plagued with weird dreams and you had so many unanswered questions. And school was hell, everyone kept trying to talk to you about the play but you just didn't have the energy. Whining as you hide your face Toby pats your head sympathetically.

"No sleep again?" You hum in response and he tsks. "I told you melatonin does wonders." You grunt and Toby chuckles digging through his bag. You envy how energetic the redhead is and try to get some rest while Jim trains in the background. "Congratulates on the part by the way. Jim texted me last night. I told you'd do great." He says happy. You look up flashing him a smile before going limp against his arm again. He chuckles letting you do your thing while he keeps looking for something buried in his backpack.

"Mel-a-tone-in?" Aarrrgh suddenly questions. Toby reaches over giving him a horn scratch with his free hand.

"It's a human thing big guy don't worry about it. Oh brought you something!" Passing Aarrrgh a bag Aarrrgh tosses it into his mouth. He smacks his lips crunching on the bag and hums happy before nuzzling you and Toby. Patting him he pulls away and you settle back into your makeshift napping position.

"Tasty. What's in?" He questions.

"Oh some furrballs and cat litter from my Nana's Siamese." Aarrrgh chuffs happy and lays down watching Jim and Blinky. 

"Yummy Siamese." Aarrrgh hums. Toby shifts and begins patting you making you groan. Looking up you see Jims looking back at you. Yawning knowing your not getting any sleep soon you lean up and give him a half wave. Jim smiles at you making Blinky frustrated. 

"Master Jim pay attention." Jim turns sword out in front of him as he stands at attention for Blinky.

"Sorry Blinky what?" Jim asks nervously before he chuckles. Blinky narrows his eyes at Jim before he begins pacing around the hunter.

"There are three rules to Trollhunting Master Jim. You will sleep breathe and learn these rules to heart." He instructs. Nodding in understanding Blinky continues. "Rule Number one always be afraid!" 

"I think I got that one." Jim admits.

"AHA!" Blinky begins picking up and throwing stones at Jim. Jim stumbling backwards begins slicing at them with his sword and ducks and dodges as they keep coming. Catching a rock you throw it back and Blinky catches it. He chuckles sheepishly before aiming it at Jim. "See Master Jim Fear keeps you alert. Fear keeps you ALIVE. Always be afraid Master Jim." Blinky advises.

"Well I think rule number one is the one thing I excel at." Jim states getting into a pattern and deflecting the rocks easily. Balancing the sword on his hand he hums waiting for more instruction.

"But Master Jim you see you can not master one but all three!" Blinky demands. "Rule Two always finish the fight." 

"Wait. Wait. What?" Aarrrgh catches a rock that Jim had avoided and throws it back. Jim ducks dodging it again. Turning to look at Aarrrgh the troll chuffs.

"Kill." Aarrrgh explains. You stiffen at the idea of Jim killing anyone. Jim was a good person you don't know if he could handle. Jim had paused eyes wide. He looks at Blinky but Blinkous is serious.

"Hey I don't want to kill anyone." Jim states feeling overwhelmed.

"But Master Jim you will have to. Bular and other trolls and creatures alike conpsire against us. As Trollhunter it is your duty to protect this world and all who are in it. You must always finish a fight. If you do not there will surley be grave consequences."

"Consequences." Aarrrgh repeats but Jim looks unsure. Swallowing he looks at you and Toby for back up. 

"That sounds extreme." He states unhappy with that rule. Blinky frowns but seeming to understand steps forward. 

"Our culture is an unforgiving one Master Jim. To loose in a fight is more shameful than a warriors death." Blinky explains. "You must always finish the fight. Or risk potential harm to yourself and those you hold dear." Jim looks uncomfortable and looking back to you and Toby you both shrug. He signs and stares at Blinky. 

"Okay Rule number one always be afraid." Jim says as he dodges a rock. "Rule Number Two always finish the fight. What's rule number three?" He questions. Stepping back Blinky taps his foot twice and a blade rises out from the floor stopping right at Jim's crotch.

Jim jumps back and Blinky smirks.

"Rule Number three if all else fails kick them in the grocknuts." He instructs. Jim steps back and takes a deep breath.

"You're telling me the third rule of Trollhunting is if all else fails kick em in the nards?" He questions looking unimpressed. 

"Precisely now let us continue Master Jim. We have much to learn." Blinky instructs. Jim nods and gets ready for his next challenge when a familiar voice fills the Stadium. 

"Blinkous Galadrigal." You all pause and turning Vendel was walking into the Forge. Heartstone staff tapping the floor making the red lines that ran through the forge glow.

"Oh Vendel." Blinmy says nervously. "What brings you here? Come to witness the Trollhunters training? We have just gotten to the three rules and basic defense maunveurs." Blinky explains proudly. "He picks up quit quickly." He adds hoping Vendel would be impressed.

Draal follows in after Vendel and Blinky shifts nervously seeing the giant blue troll. You bite your lip watching closely. You can feel something bad is about to happen. Meeting Draals gaze Draal the Deadly causally pushes Blinky aside and smirks bending over to loom over Jim. 

"I came to offer my services as a sparring partner to the Trollhunter." He states. Smirking Draal cracks his knuckles and his neck as he looks down at Jim. Jim swallows nervously. 

"...." Jim glances at you before looking back at Draal. Standing up fists clentched Draal chuffs at the Jim. You want to grab his stupid nose ring and pull it out, maybe that'd get that stupid smug smirk off his face. 

"Draal he has hardly trained. I don't think-" Blinky tries to interfere but Vendel won't allow it. Slamming his staff down he smirks.

"Let us see them fight." Vendel cheers. "Surely the TrollHunter won't miss an opourturnity to spar." He goads. Jim swallows and looks at Blinkous hoping for some backup. Blinky crosses his arms and glares at Vendel.

"Of course he'll spar!" Blinky agrees and Jim looks horrified. Holding out his sword he looks at you and Toby for help. Getting up you begin walking over. Jim is not dying on your watch. 

"What do I do?" Jim questions confused.

"What do you mean? Just go out there and fight." Blinky states.

"I've never... Blinky..." He looks embarrassed and you know for a fact he's never hit anyone. You begin walking over as you see him panicking.

"You've never fought?" Blinky demands. Jim swallows and slowly nods.

"Dear gracious gorgons. Ummmm well..." Turning Jim away from Blinky you put your hands on his shoulders and stare him dead in the eyes. 

"Jim don't clench your thumb in when you punch. Do this." You pull away and show him how to not break his thumb when punching and he nods copying you. "Try and keep the heigth advantage. Go somewhere high and stay there. If he gets close aim for Draal's snout I'm betting it's sensitive. Avoid getting rolled over by his spikes. If he gets close enough pull at his nose ring and move around him fast. Your smaller so your more nimble. Swipe at him with Daylight when he gets too close and try to keep your distance because your not gonna beat him fist to fist. Also remember rule number three and if all else fails go for the grocknuts." You state winking. Jim chuckles and you smile grabbing his shoudlers and squeezing them. Blinky blinks at you and you nod at Jim. "It's just a sparring match. Don't piss him off and don't get thrown around like a rag doll." You add smiling. He nods eyes still wide but willing to try.

"Well?" Draal taunts. Tapping your hand against Jim's armor you smile. Jim nervously smiles back watching as you begin to leave. 

"Good luck." You say softly. Walking away you turn sharply and glare. "Don't die." You demand before Blinky drags you to where Aarrrgh and Toby are sitting and watching.

"You are quit knowledgeable in war tatics (Y/N)." Blinky compliments. Humming you watch Jim. Toby takes a nougat nummy out of his backpack and giving you half he begins snacking.

"KNOCK EM DEAD JIMBO!" He cheers watching Draal and Jim intently.

Jim swallows and turning he nods at you and Tobes before nodding at Draal. Draal smashes his fists together and as Vendel taps his staff to the Forges floor, the Forge turns on and the sparring begins.

Axes swing and blades slash creating an obstacle course of doom. The ground begins to shake and slowly Jim and Draal are separated as the Forge opens the floor and pulls them apart.

Jim taking his chance turns and tries to get the high ground like you suggested but Draal seems prepared for this and chases after him. His claws beat into the panels as he runs and you can hear the grating sound of stone against stone as he chases Jim. Jumping up Draal curls into a ball and rolls into Jim full force.

Biting your lip as the sparring goes on you watch as Jim goes flying past swinging axes. He hits one of the Forges walls and falls to the floor below. He gets up sword out only for Draal to stop in front of him and grab his foot. Picking him up and holding him upside down Draal begins to bash Jim around like a ragdoll while Jim tries to slash his sword at Draal to get away. Jim maganed to avoid getting his skull cracked open and dropping Daylight used his arms to absorb the impacts of Draals throws. Roaring the blue golatith throws Jim across the Stadium and begins stalking towards him. 

Shaking in anger getting up Blinky holds you back but you feel your determination rise as Draal continues to taunt and throw Jim around. Jim was still conscious and holding an okay defense but you could already see bruises forming on his skin and the way he was barely standing made you felt sick. Draal knew Jim was human and yet he fought him like a troll. If this kept up Jim would die. 

Jim sends you a half smile and you wince seeing his bruised cheek. Getting his footing Jim once again holds his sword out, lashing out at Draal but Draal simply throws his arm out hurtling Jim into a different wall. Falling forward he stumbles and stands looking up at Draal.

Seeing how close he is to the edge, knowing that Draal might fling him over you feel heat build up at your fingertips. Jim needed help.

Draal and Vendel weren't giving Jim a chance. They knew this was an unfair match and yet they still allowed it. Jim was doing his best and trying to stand his ground but he didn't have the training and he wasn't prepared...

Hands shaking and eyes narrowed Draal was clearly being a dick. He was beating up an unprepared opponent and he was liking it. All because Jim got chosen instead of him. All because he was jealous. 

Looking around the Forge for a way to help you pause. A rack of weapons. To the side of the forge was a rack weapons. Making up your mind you pull away from Blinky running towards them. Reaching out you grab one. A heavy battleaxe is now in your hands. Holding it close as Blinky and Aarrrgh call your name you don't heistate.

You charge froward to be by Jim's side. You may not have armor but maybe if you surprised Draal enough Jim could knock him out or turn off the Forge and win. 

Blood roars in your ears while your heart beats a million miles a minute. Screaming a battlecry as you run up the Forges floor panels Draal turns still holding Jim. He drops him in surprise and brings up his arms in defense right as you jump from one of the forges ledges. Your axe makes a loud thunk noise at it meets Draals arm. 

You feel the impact as you land and see Jim staring at you with a surprised look. Smiling at him there's suddenly a burst of light as the axe rips itself from your fingertips and you go flying backwards. Smacking a wall your legs buckle and you fall crumpling to the ground.

Groaning you blink from the Forges floor. Draals on the other side of the room staring at you with wide eyes as a shattered battle axe lays at his feet. You did that...?

Coughs escape your body and you feel too tired to question how. Dirt sticks to your sweaty skin and everything feels off. Your breathing sounds funny and there's a faint ringing in your ear. Something sticky drips down your face as everything begins to slowly blurr.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!!!" You can hear Jim and Toby screaming but it all seems a world away. They're so far from you and your so tired. Feeling hands cradle your face you send Jim one last smile before it hurts too much.

Closing your eyes, everything fades to black.


	8. Trollhunters Woes

Everyone is staring at you but it's an out of body experience.

You can't see them but you can sense them and you know they're there but you can't speak or move despite wanting too. Everything's cold and you feel so light.

Groaning Vendel rushes forward the loud tapping of his staff sounding muffled and far away. It's like everything's been submerged underwater and your floating in a void. Somewhere far away but close at the same time.

"Move! Move!" He demands. Trolls begin to whisper and you feel something tap your forehead.

With a loud gasp your eyes shoot open but their not your eyes. Looking down you kick your legs and swish your arms around shocked. Your out of your body. You're out of your body!!! Your floating!!!

'Guys? Guys! Woah!!!' You call out panicked but no one hears you as you begin drifting. Hanging upside down you stop midflip. Your now facing the other side of the Forge and. Clothes drooping off you, you watch as Draal shifts from where you'd hit him. He chuffs loudly and slowly getting up he inches closer. His yellow eyes were wide and the troll looked panicked. Flapping your arms you complete the flip and see your body below you. You realize Draal had a part in that and wonder if he blames himself. Floating there glancing between him and your body you hoped he was doing okay. But you also hoped you were doing okay. 

"What happened? Are they alright?" Jim demands. Spinning yourself you get upright and turning around you now face Jim.

Vendel hums ignoring Jim and looks closely at the crystal he just tapped you with. Whatever it was it woke you up and your both thankful and horrified at the development. 

The elder troll mumbles something incoherent and bending closer Vendel inspects your form. You see there's dry blood where you landed and your body is limp. However your chest is slowly raising and falling so at least your breathing. Vendel observes the crystal he tapped to your forehead closely. You watch over his shoulder as it slowly changes colors. He attaches it back to his belt and quickly picks you up cradling your body close. 

"Out of the way! Move!" He demands. A sea of trolls that came when they heard the blast move and Vendel marches to the HeartStone still cradling you close.

"WAIT! WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE THEY OKAY?" Jim and Toby rush forward but trolls block their path so Vendel may get where he needs to go undisturbed.

His steps echo across the Forge and you feel each step vibrate within you. You can feel his arms around your body and wonder what's going to happen now. A door opens and closes and suddenly it's silent. The Forge is deathly still and you shiver.

You look back and forth between Toby and Jim and where Vendel took your body. You were left with so many questions. Where was Vendel taking you? Why couldn't Toby and Jim come? What was happening to you right now? Why had the crystal changed color? Were you alive? 

Shaking you begin to sniffle panicked. Are you dead? Are you stuck? What happens now?

Sinking to the floor slowly you sit inches above the ground watching trolls glance at Jim and Toby before whispering. Blinkous stands in front of the boys shielding them from the trolls before turning towards Aarrrgh.

"Aarrrgh stay with Tobias and Master Jim!" Blinky demands and Aarrrgh hums nodding. "I will attend to (Y/N)." He comforts Jim and Toby the best he can before running after Vendel. You jump up quickly trying to get his attention.

'Wait Blinky I'm right here! What's-' The troll passes through you shaking you to your core. You blink and listen to his retreating footsteps as he leaves feeling hollow inside. 

Confused but not entirely unsurprised you begin observing your surroundings. You had so many questions and no answers.

Were you dead? Did the impact harm you? Were you in the Shadow Realm? The Trollhunters void? You appeared to be a ghost of some sort but you also felt some things happening to your body. You were still connected to it. But you were also outside of it at the same time. 

The Forge is quiet and the Soothescryer has been turned off. You wonder if the past Trollhunters could explain what's happening but the energies you felt earlier are gone. Your on your own.

There's a loud choking noise. Shifting Toby and Jim are both shaking. Jim's started to cry silent tears pouring down his face while Toby sobs into Aarrrghs chest. Aarrrgh holds them close and your heart breaks as you see the troll chuffing softly trying to comfort your friends. 

Here you were thinking of yourself when Jim and Toby are alone and scared. You feel tears begin to fill your eyes thinking of loosing either of them. You realize Jim must think this is his fault depsite neither of you knowing the outcome. Getting closer you notice Aarrrgh growls at anyone who comes near and soon enough the trolls disperse.

The Forge becomes silent and Aarrrgh purrs softly as the kids cling to him. You smile glad they at least have him and wonder what to do now.

Hearing the grating sound of stone scraping on stone you flip yourself around. Draal seems to be in shock. He was on the other side of the Forge and hadn't moved from where you hit him. His wound is open and he looked conflicted as he glanced at the three. 

He was a warriors son. He knew you never attack an innocent and you never kill in a spar. You can't smell but from the way he chuffs you glance back and see your blood. Your mouth suddenly tastes metallic at the thought and your head throbs. Flinching you wonder how he feels. How would that weigh on him if you were dead? Or Jim?

You watch as Draal is carefully heaved up by friends and carried away. His back now faces you as he's ungracefully dragged by fellow warriors to the HeartStone. 

Hearing a tik your attentions back on Jim and Toby again. Jim's clutching the amulet tightly. He's out of his armor and he looks so scared and small. More scared then when Bular charged you, more small than when he was a child. And Toby. You couldn't see his face since it was smooshed to Aarrrgh's furr but you could hear his muffled sobs. He had lost his mom and dad. Could he handle loosing you? Stepping forward staring at Jim you put your head against his and your hand slightly above Tobies shoudler.

'I'm okay.' You whisper quietly. Tears streak down your face and you laugh as Jim seems to look directly at you. It must be a trick of light but you don't care, your more saying this to comfort yourself. 'I don't know what's happening but I'll be back Jim...' That was a promise. Whatever happened to you you'd be back because you promised you'd protect Jim and you keep your promises.

You kiss his forehead and air hug Toby before pulling away to go towards the Heart stone.

"(Y/N)...?" He whispers softly. You turn and for a second his eyes meet yours and you swear he can see you but it has to be your imagination. Your almost completely see through and so far no one else has seen you. Smiling you blink at Jim before jumping up. You stay in the air and looking at the Heartstone you begin moving forwards.

Floating towards the closed door you flinch holding out your arms but you pass through and enter Vendels study. Floating near the ceiling you blink seeing your body below you.

The room is warm with the Heartstones glow and you see various shelves stacked against the stone with endless items. Vendel is searching for something among his collection and you'd be enraptured by his antiques and their stories if you weren't lying still on a slab of stone.

Landing softly you pause taking in the room. Shelves surrounded the walls which were made of pure HeartStone. The stone glowed and the room was bathed in a vibrant orange light. Various inventions filled the space and you could see where Vendel did some of his work. Mismatched desks and tables were filled with assorted items and you had a feeling this was one of the many rooms Vendel had in tje Heartstone. 

Taking it all in you freeze when you see your body. Blinky is by your side and he looks troubled making you nervous. One of his four hands lays on your forehead while another gently presses to your wrist feeling for a pulse. His other two tap the slab of stone your on nervously as he tries to focus.

You hear a chuff and turning Draal is in the corner waiting for his turn to be seen. He looks at your body and flinches. 

You cross your arms watching him stare at you. You were possibly dying and all because he was a dick and had to pick on Jim. You hoped you didn't die today because the guilt would stay with Draal forever but if you did your haunting him and the trolls of Trollmarket purely out of spite.

"... Vendel what does this mean?" Blinkous questions. You turn and see Blinky had placed a rag behind your head and there was no blood depsite your earlier wound. From the way his hands tremored you could see the troll was scared and you swallowed praying you weren't dead. Did you stop bleeding when you died? 

"I have my suspicions Blinkous." Vendel responds quietly. You wait for more but Vendel remains silent as he continues his search for what he needs.

The clinks and clanks of bottles fill the empty space and sitting criss cross apple sauce you observe Vendel looking through his shelves at several different colored vials and vibrant crystals. He picks something up before throwing it with a chuff and goes back to searching. You hum and scoot closer to your body.

Blinky was sitting next to you and next to him was a table. The oak table had crystals littered across it but also small vials full of various liquids. A book was open and Blinky occasionally flipped a page searching for answers. Leaning over him you hum seeing the trollish covered pages and elaborate pictures.

You wonder what he's reading about. Blinking the page flashes gold and suddenly the trollish transforms into your native tongue before your eyes. You squint confused but the words are now readable. Looking at the page you look up at Blinky. 

Changelings?

Did they think you were a changeling?

"... Will... Will they be alright?" Turning the blue and purple troll was shaking. His yellow eyes kept looking at you then Vendel. You hum. You guess it wasn't completely his fault though you still believed he was being a dick to Jim. 

Vendel grabs something and holds it out to Blinky, waving in Draals direction before going back to looking for whatever he's trying to find. Watching curious Blinky walks over to Draal hands clenched around the object that could save the trolls life. Glaring with all six eyes he hands the aliment over before crossing his arms.

"Are you happy now?" He questions and Draal looks down. He holds the bottle close looking unsure of himself. You look from him too your body. Your chest is moving up and down... so your still breathing. That means your heart must still be beating. Your still alive. You think.

Your not sure of what's happening but you trust Vendel and Blinkous. And you don't blame Draal for this situation. You were the one who charged him with an axe. 

Sitting down you begin nervously fidgeting. The room becomes silent as Vendel pauses making you feel suffocated. A pop is heard and glancing over Draal had uncapped the bottle and put it's contents on the wound you caused. He immediately begins hissing and you realize although the cut wasn't big it was deep.

You'd dug into his arm with the axe but he was okay. You on the other hand. You were unsure of your fate...

Floating closer to your body feeling nervous as Vendel takes his sweet time, you see Blinkous begin to flip through the book again. He passes the page that had previously said changeling and keeps flipping until he lands on a chapter that says Mage.

Isn't that what Bular had called you...?

Getting closer you try and read what Blinkies looking at but as the words flash gold changing to what you can read, you feel dizzy. Sinking to the floor unwell you grab your head hoping Vendel can find a cure soon. Whatever was wrong you could still feel and it was painful. 

"... Vendel what are they?" Draal asks curiously. He had come closer and was now sitting a couple yards away. Blinky glares at the troll but Draal ignores him.

"A mage." Vendel responds without turning. Blinky begins to stutter.

"Im-impossible!" He declares but Vendels serious. You look back and forth between the two hoping for more information.

Finally after a long silence Vendel coughs clearing his throat. "A Light blast without a flare. Quick healing. And surviving a crash no other fleshbag could. It could only be the work of magic." You blink surprised and Vendel turns holding something in his hands. "You are not to tell anyone until I say so." He demands and both trolls nod. Grunting he dabs something on your forehead and you feel stronger. Looking at your hands your glowing brighter. Your breathing becomes less labored and Vendel looks relieved. 

"Blinkous take the human hunter home. Inform him (Y/N) will live but will need to remain down here until tomorrow." Vendel orders. "Draal your cut will close in time with that ointment. Go and rest. I will stay here until they wake up and give you news when they are healed." He states firmly. Blinky seems hesitant to leave but under Vendel glares he nods. Holding your hand gently he signs.

"You will wake up Friend (Y/N). You truly are most remarkable..." He murmers before leaving. Draal chuffs and bowing his head to you also leaves. The door clicks closed and your left alone with Vendel.

You look at the old troll and his gray marble eyes stare back. His shoulders were slumped lower than usual and in his face you could see many years of long nights and no sleep. His white hair was brushed but right now appeared messy as he was stressed. 

His hand carefully brushed your forehead and he hums softly.

"... You will wake up." He murmers before sitting where Blinky had and began waiting. Pausing you nod in respect to Vendel.

"Thankyou..." You murmer before rushing after Blinky. You needed to check on Jim and Toby and when you woke up you had a story to tell them.

"Blinky!" Jim jumps up as you pass through the Heartstone, Blinky was already on the other side of the Forge with the others. "Are they...?" Jim asks shaking. Toby stays in Aarrrghs furr to scared to ask. 

"Healing Master Jim. Friend Tobias. They are healing. Vendel assures me they will wake up soon but for now they need their rest." He consoles. Seeing Jim and Toby in the state they were he frowns softly. "As do you. Come let's take you home." He hums. Toby is still shaky so Aarrrgh puts him on his back and begins following after Jim and Blinky. 

As you leave you watch the Forge go dull, red lines disappearing and the hum of machinery dying down as it turns off. You feel like a lost soul haunting the arena and quickly follow after your friends. 

Floating next to Jim and Toby you wish they could see you. You want to comfort them. To tell then you'll be okay. Reaching out your hand it goes through Toby and you flinch pulling away.

You finally stop. They had paused at the edge of Trollmarket at the crystal steps. 

"What the heck was I thinking?" Jim asks softly. You watch him wipe at his eyes. Feeling bad you try to reach out for him, for Toby but you pause. You'd just pass right through them. And they couldn't see you.

Jim tightens his grip on the amulet before glaring at Blinky. "... an amulet can't chose anyone it's an amulet. And all it's brought is trouble." He snarls as you frowned.

'Jim that's not true...' You whisper but he can't hear you. Hugging your arms close you turn seeing Aarrrgh chuff. His green eyes swam with worry and you wanted it all to stop. You wanted to wake up and give them all a hug. Tell them you were okay. 

"... Jim..." He mumbles reaching a hand out but Jims walking up the stairs and away from them. Away from Trollhunting.

Blinky hums nodding at Aarrrgh who steps back while Blinky steps forward. Toby still sniffling slowly but surely wiggles off Aarrrghs back running up to Jim. 

"I understand your upset Master Jim but you have not a moments training. There is no shame in what just transpired." You huff and glare at Blinky. For being such a scholar he was a dumbass when it came to the heart. But trolls don't understand how human relationships work. Jim wasn't upset about loosing a battle. He was upset about you getting hurt. Well... maybe a little the battle. But you had a feeling this was mostly about him seeing you hit a wall and then watching you be ripped away from him.

BBeing helpless. Jim feared it. 

"No! I dragged them into this! First they get attacked by Bular now... Now..." Jim's entire body shakes. "Shame at loosing yes." He hisses. "But also realization. If I can't beat Draal... If I need (Y/N) to save me and I can only watch as they get hurt doing so... then I won't ever beat Bular. I don't know if Draal's meant to be the Trollhunter and I don't care. I just know... I'm not." Sighing Jim tosses the amulet down the blue steps. Toby squeezes his shoulder and Jim loops his arm behind Tobies back holding him close. 

You ignore the dumb amulet and follow Jim up the blue stairs worried. Blinky slowly picks Merlins creation up and takes a deep breath. 

"Master Jim depsite whatever doubts you may have about the amulets choice. It is now bound to you." Hearing a whoosh you turn and see the amulet levitate out of Blinkies hands and fly towards Jim. He catches it frustrated before looking scared.

That look makes you wish you hadn't taken the canals that day.

"This is a mantle you can not refuse." Blinky states clearly. Jim stares at the amulet, glaring at it with a hatred you'd never seen from him before. Looking at Blinky he drops the amulet again. 

"Watch me." He responds as the amulet falls bouncing back down the steps. He turns walking away. Toby stays by Jim's side and following them you yell out as you hit a wall. Pausing you hold out your hands but your stuck. A white light surrounds your hands and an invisible wall keeps you from leaving Trollmarket. Pounding against invisible barrier between you and your friends you watch as Toby looks back eyes meeting yours before he turns away and they both leave going home for the night.

Sinking to the floor your left in darkness as the entrance closes and the blue stairs flicker off. You lean your head on the invisible wall and begin to shake thinking of never seeing Toby or Jim again. Vendel said you'd be alright... so you'll be alright...

~~~

Jim wasn't sure what to do now. As he paced his room he realized you may die. You may die and it'd be his fault. How... what would he say if you died. Would he say you disappeared? He couldn't tell his mom what had happened. And your parents would never know. Only Toby and him would know.

And you... what were you? That flash? That explosion of light and the power he felt. His hair stuck up as you were about to strike Draal and he remembered his mouth tasted like metal. It was like lightning was in the air. He's never... never seen or felt anything like that before. 

Groaning and throwing his head back he kicks his amulet aside and paces the room. He nudges aside dirty clothes with his foot and huffs. Closing his eyes he just wants to open them and see your okay.

What was even happening to his life? How was it all getting out of hand so quickly? Was this his fault for wanting adventure? Did his wish cause this? Ans you getting hurt... was that his fault or Draals. Or was that you? Maybe it was the amulets fault. That stupid thing is what got him into this whole mess.

As if reading his thoughts and understanding his feelings the amulet begins to glow from his desk. Glaring he approaches it. Grabbing the amulet he tosses it into his garbage and walks towards his bed. 

Humming content he lays on his covers intent on forgetting what happened to you and getting some rest so he'd be ready to see you tomorrow. Turning to get comfortable he sees the amulet. Frowning it hums casting a blue glow over his face.

"Oh shut up!" Tossing it back into the garbage he grunts getting up and putting a mountain of books on top of the trash to trap the amulet. Looking forward satisfied and ready to sleep he jumps as he sees the amulet laying calmly in front of him, nestled in his carpet. 

Screaming he falls backwards his trash and the books now scattered around him.With his room a mess and the amulet mocking him Jim huffs frustrated. Deciding staying upstairs wasn't an option he marches downstairs. Popping a movie into his t.v and getting popcorn he begins to stress eat. Images of you fill his mind. The way you smiled at him before your eyes closed. The sickening crack. The blood. How he thought he saw your ghostly figure...

Crying out as he bites into metal tears fill Jim's eyes. Screaming he tosses the amulet across the room and sniffles. He can't do this. He can't do this. He just needs to sleep and forget this ever happened. He could visit you tomorrow and you'd be okay. Blinky promised. Vendel... Vendel knew what he was doing. You were going to be fine...

Storming upstairs tears in his eyes he begins brushing his teeth. He could imagine your smile. Your laugh. Your voice. Flinching as tears threaten to fall he keeps brushing. You'd be okay. He trusted you'd be okay...

Shaking as he reaches for the floss the amulet greets him, glowing from inside the mirrors cabinet. Grabbing the amulet sharp metal digging into his skin he runs out to the back of his house with a bat his mom kept by the door. Hands tremoring he looks at the amulet.

The night is cool and a gentle breeze ruffles Jim's hair. Snickering he turns the amulet in his hand and looks at the dark woods beyond his gate. 

"Buenos noches." He mumbles before throwing the amulet into the air and batting it across his backyard. The amulet soars over his fence and smiling he takes a deep breath. "Homerun..." He mutters feeling better.

It wouldn't be back anytime soon and he could sleep in peace until then. Opening the door to go back inside he flinches as a hard thunk jolts him froward.

Grunting as the amulet falls he slams the door closed and runs upstairs. He just needed to sleep it off. Sleep it off and be there for you tomorrow when your better. 

~~~

It's the next day and although Jim didn't want to he brought the amulet so it wouldn't cause any trouble. School goes by in a blurr and before he knows it Miss Janeth whisks him away to the gym to rehearse. Tobies hanging out backstage but even as he stands before Claire looking at his script and trying to have a good time all he can think about is you. 

Had you woken up? Would you wake up again? Were you waiting for him and Toby? Oh god what if you had memory loss or some kind of brain damage? Could the trolls help that? What if you weren't the same?" 

Swallowing as he looks at his lines they blur on his page and he can't focus. The clock on the wall ticks and the sounds reminds him of the amulet. Of time running out. 

"Deny and Refuse!" Miss Janeth speaks up catching Jim's attention. "But he can't deny it. But Romeo can't not be a Montague! Which means that Juliet-" Claire glancing at Jim smiles before she looks at Miss Janeth and curtsies.

"And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She chirps. Jim smiles softly but his minds occupied with other things. He wished you were here rehearsing with them. 

"Exactly!" Miss Janeth states before clapping her hands. Looking at Jim she frowns. "Jim?" She questions sharply. He hums in response and she looks unimpressed. Standing up her feet tap against the linoleum floor impatient. "And if though won't be sworne by thy love." Miss Janeth states before scribbling out some notes. Jim listens to the grating pen noise and nods. 

"No right no. I got it. Love deny refuse. I'm on it." Jim responds tired. Miss Janeth takes a deep breath in and sitting back down adjusting her glasses she nods.

"Okay then. Let's take it from the top. Where fore arth?" Scribbling some more notes Claire glances over. Looking at Jim really taking him in, Claire pauses before shifting closer.

"... You Okay?" She asks. Jim chuckles nervously and flashes an okay sign. Claire giggles and he smiles but she can't help notice how strained it is and how his eyes had deep bags under them. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He states. "Totally fine." He mutters looking tired. Claire notices a bruise on his cheek and hums looking worried. You also didn't come to school today depsite it being the first day of rehearsals. From what she heard Jim almost didn't come too. Something was up...

"..." Pausing she begins coming closer. "You're gonna have to be a bit more convincing than that if you're going to be Romeo." She says softly. 

Jim chuckles and rubs his arm before scratching the back of his head. 

"I... I just got some stuff going on in..." Jim responds. You. Toby. His mom. Trollhunting. This play. Maybe Strickler was right. He had a lot on his plate.

"I know we don't know each other all that well but we're gona be spending a lot of time together so..." Claire says stepping closer. Jim's face goes red and he shifts awkwardly. Miss Janeth stands up coughing loudly. The chair scrapes against the floor catching Jim and Claire's attention.

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. Act two scene two line 33." She states clapping her hands together. Jim nods looking to his script as Claire puts her hand to her chest.

"Were fore are though Romeo?" She questions loudly.

The rest of rehearsal much like the day is a blurr but he's glad he's on good terms with Claire and that he has friend's like you and Toby. Dropping off something in his locker he was more than a little excited to see you. He was confident you'd be healed. After all Blinky had told him you'd wake up soon and Vendel was the best and wisest healer in Trollmarket. Surely under his care you were fine. Even if you were human and the troll was used to working on well... trolls.

Jim stops as a fist flies past his head rocking the lockers behind him. Oh right. 

Steve. 

"Where were you Lake? I scheduled your butt whooping for yesterday jerk face. And you didn't show." Jim stares up at Steve's light blue eyes meeting his dark blue. "Tik tok remember?" Steve demands. Jim is about to respond but Toby jumps in. 

"He was busy getting his ass whooped by someone else. Take a number!" He states gritting his teeth. Jim smiles in appreciation but now wasn't the time. They needed to get out and go. 

"Back off dweeb." Steve hisses at Toby. Jim rolls his eyes and signs. If you were here Steve would be all over you ignoring that Jim and Toby even exist. 

"Steve I'm really not in the mood to do this right now." Jim states. His back is against the locker and the grates poke his skin. Holding his saddlebag close he needed to focus on school and trollhunting. Steve just wasn't important. 

"Duh no ones ever in the mood to get their face bashed in. But that's what's gonna happen. Unless you want to back down." Steve says with a smirk. Jim signs and looks up at Steve tired.

"I can do that?" He asks completely done with this conversation. He noticed a crowd had gathered and swallowed nervously. He did not have time for this. 

"Sure you wanna crawl away from me on your knees bowing in front of everybody. That's a choice." Steve starts laughing but Jim thinks of you. How you charged fearlessly at Draal and how you paid the price for it. If he had to give up his pride to get to you sooner so be it. You and Tobes were worth it. 

Dropping his backpack he gets on his knees and looks down. A crowd had gathered at the thought of a fight but he wasn't paying attention to them. The crowd gasps but he doesn't care. Coward or not he knew he couldn't win this fight and he had more important things to focus on and deal with. Knees pressed to the cold pavement he closes his eyes remembering Draal throwing him to the ground.

Scooting away on his knees just like he'd done the day before the pavement is cracked catching his jeans just like Draal had caught him. 

"Woah. Didn't think you'd chose wussing over whooping." Steve mocks shaking his head at Jim. Jim glances over and he sees Claire looking at him. At Toby glaring at Steve. He pauses. If you were here what would you do?

You hadn't been afraid to fight. You dove into battle with him and he knew you wouldn't always be here to save him but that didn't matter. He could learn from you.

Clenching his fists he stands and glares at Steve. Steve aims a punch but Jim ducks and it hits the locker instead. Jim swallows seeing Steve had dented it.

Steve pulls back to take another swing but Jim ducks again. Swooping around Steve he feels more confident. He can hear you and Toby cheering him on his head and that's all he needs. 

"Stand still so I can punch your face." Steve yells but Jim ignores him. He swings around a pole avoiding another punch by Steve. Now against the lockers again Steve stalks forward. Ducking down and trying to avoid Steve's punch Jim blinks and staggers back. Steve in that second his eyes had been closed had taken the opening and had surprised him getting a right hook in.

Falling he sees his bag and from it the amulet peaks out.

You believed in Jim. Toby believed in Jim. The amulet believed in Jim. And as Steve stands above him huffing in air he believes in himself.

"Stay down and live worm." Pausing Jim thinks of the battle. Of Draal looming over him. Worm. Draal called him worm too. Steve wasn't getting the satisfaction of winning though. He may have not beaten Draal, but Steve? Steve he could beat.

Jim clenches his fist just like you taught him before jumping up and hitting Steve square in the jaw. Steve stumbles back and Jim smirks watching him hit the ground. A tooth pops out and looking at Toby he smiles. 

He was the Trollhunter and he had better things to do. 

"Dude you did it and without hitting him in the grocknuts." Toby congratulates shaking Jims arm. Smiling Jim nods. He'd done it. Now it was time to see you. 

~~~

You still hadn't woken up. Aarrrgh and Blinky had just checked on you but you were sadly still unconcious. Vendel assured them it was almost time but for now you were just sleeping the first use of magic off. Leaving HeartStone with heavy spirits they head to the pub to get their minds off you.

The pub was a cave near the stalls of Trollmarket. It dipped deep into the earth and was known for it's good ale. HeartStone rocks hung from the ceiling giving the place a warm glow as trolls walked by with drinks on their heads for others to grab. Settling into a booth and getting something strong Draal strutted in, arm displaying his new battlescar as he began ruining the mood.

Blinky glares thinking of you lying still and almost dead meanwhile Draal was fine and boasting about the experience. By now news of you being a mage had spread through Trollmarket so Draal took it upon himself to say he beat a mage and the Trollhunter all in one day. 

"It was an epic pummeling!" He regails proudly. "I was going to kill him but I just couldn't make up my mind how!" Draal shouts bringing in the enthusiasm of other trolls. They begin cheering for him and he smirks glancing at Blinky with a smug look. "Trollhunter? I mean more like Trollhunted!" He begins laughing at his own joke while other trolls join in mocking Jim the Human Hunter. Blinky and Aarrrgh simply glare from their booth drinking their glug. 

"If only Master Jim has landed a single hit." Blinky mumbles frustrated.

"Single hint." Aarrrgh nods sipping his drink as he sends disapproving looks to Draal.

"And he would've been changed forever..." Blinky adds pissed off. The glug suddenly tastes sour and he frowned setting it aside.

"Over and over and over. It was incredible!" Draal states swinging his ale around. It spills out of the cup and on the counter but no one cares as they listen to his story. "If it weren't for the mage surely I would've killed the boy. He's lucky that they struck me when they did or he would've died. Oh what I wouldn't give to weigh on that fleshbag again!" He says before tilting his head to take a sip of his ale.

Jim who'd snuck into the pub looking for Blinky and Aarrrgh glares at Draal. Slamming Draals glug down everyone stares in shocked silence. Draal growls but Jim cuts him off before the blue troll can speak. 

"Wish granted loud mouth. Rematch. Name the time name the place. And I'm gonna win. For (Y/N)." Jim states. 

"Yeah for (Y/N)." Toby agrees crosisng his arms and puffing out his chest. Blinky spits out his drink while Aarrrgh chuffs. 

"Changed forever..." Aarrgh mumbles. Blinky nods in amazement watching the two face off. As Draal stands growling down at him Jim smiles and glares back fearlessly. For you. He'd win.


	9. Magic Musings

It was the next day and the boys would be here soon. Vendel had stayed with you for the night and had done his best to care for you. He tried to make you as comfortable as possible when he realized stone wasn't good for humans to sleep on like it was for trolls but in all honesty he was just hoping for the best. He didn't know a lot about your kind. Adjusting the pillows he'd ordered be brought to him and pulling a warm blanket he'd found over you he hums.

The orange glow of the HeartStone reflected off your skin making you appear ethereal. Your hair was a mess and you had bags under your eyes but Vendel wasn't concerned with your looks at the moment. Watching carefully he heard your soft breathing observing that the blanket he'd put over you shifted as your chest rose and fell. He assumed if you were breathing your heart was beating so he had to believe you were just sleeping.

As he was checking your pulse to confirm your heart was indeed beating there was a loud door slam. Huffing already knowing who it was he frowned rolling his eyes. Loud footsteps are heard and a moment later Blinky and Aarrrgh burst into his study disturbing his care for you.

"Great gorgons! Are they dead?" Blinky demands as Vendels door slams into the wall. Snorting in annoyance Vendel turns not like being interrupted as the two rush towards him. This was the hundreth time in the last 24 hours they'd barged in demanding updates when he had none. 

He couldn't blame them but it was frustrating none the less.

He continues holding your hand and hums at your steady pulse. It was slow but there. You were indeed alive just as he'd suspected.

Stone ground against stone and as Vendel looked up Blinky was nervously fidgeting with all four hands as his six eyes stared at you. He had lamented many times now that he was worried you weren't going to wake up depsite your discovered powers. Aarrrgh also had anxieties about you. The brute had admitted to Vendel that he was was terrified Toby and Jim would have to say goodbye to you and that you'd be another loss in this endless war.

Vendels only worry was they were stunting your recovery by barging in and visiting for the upteenth time. You needed quiet. You needed rest. And they were the loudest trolls he'd every met. 

"Aarrrghamont Blinkous. I already told you. When they wake I will inform you. It's almost time but they are still resting. Leave them be." He scolds gently laying your arm down next to your body.

You had a pulse. You were breathing. There were no fractures in your skull and your wound thanks to your newfound magic had closed and healed. Surely you would wake soon and all would be fine. But if they kept disrupting your rest you'd never wake. 

Blinky rushes forward seeing Vendels done. Blinkous grabs the hand Vendel was just holding, double checking the elder trolls work. He feels for a pulse in the wrong place and looks at Vendel unsure. Vendel signed tired as Blinky continued to fumble looking for a pulse panicked. Watching the troll closely Vendel saw Blinkies overalls were dishelved and he looked like an utter mess as he stood there close to sobbing. His hair was tussled as if he'd been pulling at it and his horns were unsharpened.

"Vendel are you sure-" Blinkous questions. Vendel glares and Blinky stiffens grip tightening on your arm while Aarrrgh chuffs behind him. 

Taking a deep breath and pinching his nose Vendel taps his staff twice. Blinky and Aarrrgh shut up staring at Vendel with wide eyes. 

"Blinkous. They are fine. They have a pulse. They have brain activity. Their heart is still beating. Their body is healed. They are just resting after overextending themselves." He states for the thousandth time.

Blinky opens his mouth but Vendel taps his staff again making the talkative troll fall silent. "Leave them be and let them heal. The mage is fine just sleeping after their first use of magic." He states firmly. "It's been awhile since I've seen a mage in action but the first time they use magic is the strongest burst they will experience in their life. As a child it makes them a bit sleepy but soon their bodies adjust. Since their first use of magic happened later in life and in a traumatic experience they will be resting longer. But I assure you they are just resting and should wake up fine." He hums. Aarrrgh chuffs seeming unconvinced and lays his head on your stomach. He nuzzles your body concerned and whines softly. Vendel signs tired watching as your pillows and blankets get shifted. 

"Blinky. Aarrrgh. Go to the pub. Go prepare for the Trollhunters lesson. Go do something!" He instructs waving his hand towards the door. "Just leave. I promise you they'll wake soon they just need to sleep this off." He huffs pushing Blinky and Aarrrgh towards the exit. "When they wake you will be the first to know. Trust me." Vendel promises before kicking them out of his study and locking the now damaged door.

Aarrrgh goes to protest but guards thankfully lead them away allowing a peaceful silence to settle.

Huffing he sits back in his chair and stares at your unconcious form. When you woke you'd probably have more than a few questions so he might as well enjoy the quiet he can get now. 

"... You are a lot of trouble." He murmered before he paused. Walking over he signs and pulls your blanket back up where Aarrrgh had dragged it down. He hums and rearranges your pillows as well making sure you'd wake up warm and comfortable. "I sincerely hope your worth it." He hums tapping your forehead before settling back into his chair. 

He had a feeling you were. But he wouldn't say that aloud. Not yet.

~~~~

You wake up feeling strange. Your head is dizzy and you aren't sure where you are or what's happened but something feels off. Blinking, orange light fills your vision. You whine fingers instinctively grabbing your covers only to realize their not your covers.

Head still reeling you try and stay calm as your eyes struggle to focus. The orange is less bright but your vision is still blurry and your surroundings are fuzzy at best.

Where were you? What was going on? Your head throbs and your surroundings are unfamiliar leaving you on edge.

".... Hello?" You ask softly. Your voice is strained and you feel exhausted as vague memories drift in and out of your mind. You can't make sense of them and you don't try to as you blink feeling nauseous. Trying to focus, your eyesight remains poor and the sounds around you are all muffled. Where were you? You can't remember.

"Your awake." Closing your eyes and slowly shifting on what feel like a stone table you groan. Opening your eyes again you see a fuzzy outline of Vendel surrounded by intense orange light. He appeared to be in a chair on the opposite side of the room reading what looked like a book. You close your eyes nodding at his statement, throat hurting to much to speak again. You listen to a distant thump as he places the book down and quiet tapping as he begins walking over to you. 

You feel yourself relax as you vaguely remember him carrying you to his study.

You're safe in the HeartStone. It's blurry but you remember being dragged here after you got hurt but the details escape you. Something about Jim and Draal and a burst of light? So much yelling and outrage but you don't know why. Grunting you try and block it out, it just made your head hurt. 

"How are you feeling?" Vendel asks softly. His hand goes over your forehead and the cold stone feels nice against your flushed skin. Your more alert now and opening your eyes again, your vision is slowly clearing as everything begins to focus. 

"..." You raise your hands looking at them and then look back to Vendel. Your heads still fuzzy and you can barely think but you have an idea of what happened. You also had dream like memories that took place after you passed out.

Contemplating what to say, Vendel waits for an answer. Thinking you open your mouth before closing it. You swallow throat still feeling sore.

"I..." Your unsure what to say and it burns forcing yourself too speak so you close your mouth again.

Vendels eyes meet yours and their warm despite his intial cold behavior towards you. You find the words you want and push them out through gritted teeth. "... what am I? How did...?" You mumble trying to get answers despite the pain in your system. You cough feeling light headed and Vendel looks concerned.

He hums and quickly walking away he comes back. You watch as he holds up a bottle with what appears to be sludge in it. 

"Drink this." He mumbles and you agree chugging whatever he wants you too. He tilts the jar back and you quickly drink what's inside. The taste of old earth, honey, and sharp mint fills your mouth making you flinch.

He pulls the jar away and you feel your chest get lighter as your head begins to clear. The pain in your body slowly dulls and you blink processing how you feel.

"What did...?" You question softly confused by the sudden change. 

"An elixir to give you energy. Can you move without pain?" He demands. Swallowing you nod and slowly flex your fingers before moving your feet back and forth. You felt less sore now. Vendel hums again watching you with curious eyes before nodding. 

"Good. You'll live." He states. Your nose crinkles as you stare at him.

"Was there a doubt?" He chuckles and you swallow nervously at his sick sense of humor. Leaning up he pushes a pillow behind your head to prop you up. Shifting in the soft things you look up at Vendel concerned. 

You remembered what happened now or at least you think you do. There was a blast of light and it came from you. "Vendel what am I...?" He walks away avoiding the question.

"You've been out for almost an entire day. You're going to be sore for awhile once the elxir fades however once the pain fades after that there shouldn't be any lasting effects." Nodding still confused your hand touches the back of your once throbbing head. Pulling away there's no blood, no wound. You don't know what's happened or how your healed but miraculously you were. 

"... H-how...?" You mumble. Vendel snorts seeming annoyed at your endless questions but you needed to know what happened. 

"I healed you or more accurately you healed yourself. There should be no lasting brain damage and your skull is still intact. Humans and their breakable bones..." He murmers before he begins organizing his shelves.

You listen to the clinks and clanks of bottles and pause. You blink and remember floating over your body, watching Vendel do what he is now. The sound bounces against your skull filling your ears as memories that are yours but aren't fill your mind.

Groaning in pain grabbing at your head wanting ot to stop Vendel pauses. Turning he rushes towards you staff tapping the ground as he does so. God that dumb tapping, it was worse than the clinking at this point.

"(Y/N)?" He questions and you grunt head spinning. The memories stopped when the sound ceased but it left you feeling strange. It was so vivid it couldn't just be a dream but... you were floating? Above yourself? Seeing things outside your body. It just wasn't possible, was it? So many things didn't make sense. Was it you? Was something wrong with you? 

Vendels hands are gentle as he carefully probes you. You wince and he stops flinching. 

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" He asks softly. You lower your hands and feel tears in your eyes. You feel insane. It wasn't possible and yet you still remember what it felt like for someone to go through you. You touch Vendels hand but he's solid. He's here. You're okay. 

"... Vendel can... can I get up?" You ask softly. You don't want to be laying down anymore, you wanted to get up. You wanted some control back.

The goat man looks a little alarmed but seeing the distress on your face and hearing it in your voice he nods agreeing.

Slowly pushing yourself off the makeshift bed you feel nauseous. Letting out a whine Vendel scolds you telling you to pace yourself.

Now sitting up his hand is against your back for support. Taking a deep breath in you shift throwing your legs over the table ledge. Looking at Vendel he hums and you nod pushing yourself off. Your legs are numb but with Vendels support and your hand on the slab your able to stand. 

Steadying yourself feeling better you smile at him and he gently rubs your back. Your knees are shaking but you ignore that and look at Vendel needing some answers. 

"How are you feeling?" He questions giving you his arm to grip onto. You feel the grooves of his arm as you cling tightly to him to remain upright. 

"Better." You hum. You weren't as dizzy but still felt woozy and your legs were like rubber. Vendel nods looking relieved and slowly the pins and needles in your legs fade as you begin to steady.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks softly. You stiffen thinking back.

Jim was in danger. You grabbed an axe. You charged. There was a flash of light. You hit a wall. Black but then waking up? Being awake but not? Floating? Watching everything from an outside perspective. You thought you were dead... Whatever that was it wasn't normal. You weren't normal. 

"... Vendel... what am I?" You ask again and he sighs softly. The light seemed dim in the HeartStone as his face falls and you swallow worried.

"(Y/N)..." He leads you to a chair and gestures for you to sit. Doing so albeit recludentally he takes a deep breath. "You're are what's called a mage." He states. Tilting your head looking confused he takes a deep breath and continues. "At least that's what I believe you to be." He explains slowly. Your nose crinkles up as you look at him confused.

"What's a mage?" Vedel hums and takes out a book opening it and placing it in your lap. You realize you've seen it before and pause. Blinky had looked over this while he sat next to you. Vendel had used the word mage then as well but you still didn't understand. Looking up at Vendel he nods towards the book. 

Glancing down at the pages the trollish flashes gold before becoming your foreign tongue. You can now read the words with ease but your worried about what they'll say. Vendel hums tapping the page.

"A mage young (Y/N) is a human with magical abilities. Witches, Wizards, Mages. They are one in the same." He explains pointing at the top passage.

Looking down you see a woman and man in cloaks both doing a spell. Runes covered the page and various facts about your kind and your history filled the book.

Tracing the golden letters you feel a slight zing. Blinking at the feeling you think of Vendels words before pausing. 

"Wait if I'm a mage why hasn't anything like this happened before?" Toby and Jim would know right? You may be from another world but surely they'd mention something like that?

Vendel clicks his chin humming in thought. 

"Well you see my theory is seeing Jim in danger evoked a very powerful emotional response. Being surrounded by magical creatures also may have sparked your powers." He explains. You hum thinking of Bular calling you mage and seeing the changelings true forms. 

It was all starting to make sense but it still didn't explain how you got in this world. Confused and looking for answers you begin flipping through the pages before loud bangs jolt you. Looking at Vendel shocked he shook his head.

"Blinky and Aarrrgh have been concerned about you. I assume that's them." He states walking towards the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming don't break down my door!" Vendel orders.

Getting off the chair and watching him when he opens the door Jim and Toby run past him too you. At the door Blinky taps his fingers nervously and Aarrrgh smiles sheepishly. Vendel grunts unamused but chuffs seeing the kids. 

He opens the door and Blinky walks in with Aarrrgh. Giving you all some privacy he decides to leave for now. 

"(Y/N)!!!" Getting tackled by Toby you hug him close as Jim squeezes you from behind.

"You're okay!!!" Jim shouts. You smile nodding at the two of them. Tears fill your eyes and you smile laughing in joy as you hug them back.

Feeling stone wrap around you you cry out as Aarrrgh scoops you all up chuffing.

"Hey big guy!" You greet happily making him purr.

"Okay." He rumbles nuzzling you and you nod smiling at him.

"Still a little dizzy but I'm okay." You assure making the troll happy. He slowly puts you down and you lean against him. Blinky pauses and walks up to you slowly.

"(Y/N) I..." Charging at him you jump into his open arms. "... Great gorgons you're alright..." He mumbles holding you close. You nod and he smiles squeezing you close. His overalls pinch your skin but you don't care as you squeeze him close. Pulling away he brushes your hair out of your face and smiles. "You charged Draal with an axe." He states chuckling.

"Yeah I did." You state smiling at him. 

"With a bloody axe." He mumbles shaking his head as he keep laughing. 

"Yep." You respond beginning to laugh yourself. 

"You knocked him over." He states clasping your shoulders with his hands and shaking you.

"I did?" You ask excited. You did? You don't remember that! 

"You did! And Master Jim challenged him for your honor!" Blinky says proudly. Eyes wide you pause.

"Wait what?" You demand worried. 

Turning away from Blinky Jim chuckles rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You what?" You glare at him and he chuckles.

"I challenged Draal to a rematch...?" He says unsure. You groan and he smiles sheepishly while Toby snickers. 

"When?" You question and he shifts looking nervous. 

"A week. Rematch in the Forge." Toby says hunching over and copying Draals deep voice. Snorting you chuckle. God you can't be mad at them even if they are stupid sometimes. 

"Don't die." You state glaring at Jim playfully. He nods before his eyes light up.

"Oh I have this for you." He hums taking something out from his backpack. Holding the paper he hands you your thumb brushes over the words. Romeo and Juliet.

Right rehearsal.

"I forgot I got the part..." It was only two days ago and yet it felt like weeks ago. Everything was happening so fast. You weren't sure what to do now. "What did you tell Miss Janeth? She's not mad is she? I have her math class." You state worried.

"I said you were sick and she let it go. Eli filled in for you." Nodding you hold the script close before looking at Jim uneasy.

"So Draal." You state. Jim hisses and you playfully hit his head with the script. "This." You state holding the script out. "Won't make me forget that after getting your ass kicked you decided going against him again was a good idea." You hum. 

"I surrender. I surrender. Don't blast me don't blast me!" He states playfully as he dodges another hit from the rolled up script. 

Jim hides behind Toby and you laugh trying to smack him again without Toby getting caught in the crossfire. 

"Yes speaking of your declaration. Jim we should discuss the words you used. I did not know you were mates with (Y/N)." Your face scrutches up and you look Blinky confused.

"Blinkous were not?" You state. Blinky tilts his head before pausing.

"Oh. Oh dear. I assumed since Jim bet you that you two were..." He taps his fingers to each other. "Together?"

"Wait he what?" Turning back towards Jim alarmed he looked as confused as you were.

"Blinky what are you talking about?" Toby questions. 

"Well you said for (Y/N) after you faced Draal. Did you not?" Blinky asks.

"Well yeah for them. Like for their honor? What are you talking about?" Jim demands looking panicked. Blinky blinks before pausing fiddling with his handsnuneasy.

"... Well Jim in troll culture the way you phrased how you declared battle against Draal sounded like a dueling spar. You bet your life and honor for the hand of (Y/N)." Blinky elaborates. You turn away looking back at Jim.

"What no! That's not what I-" He begins stuttering and Toby looks a mix between concerned and biting back his laughter.

"YOU BET ME!!! AS IN YOU BET ME AS A PARTNER WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!!" You begin beating his arm and Jim does his best to defend himself holding up his arms. 

Vendel had come in hearing the commotion. Jim looked at him before glancing at you.

"Vendel tell me this doesn't count! I didn't know I meant for them like in that way! I wasn't referring to them as an object! I meant as a friend like for them, for their honor because of what happened." Vendel pinched his nose seeming done with everything.

"Are you askimg to take back a rematch Trollhunter?" Jim nods looking hopeful and Vendel snorts insulted. "A rematch can not be undone hunter. What you have declared must now come to fruituation." Vendel states angry.

"Well Jimbo looks like (Y/N)'s marrying a troll. (Y/N) so sorry for your loss." Toby states. Frowning you punch Tobies arm making him flinch before looking at Jim seriously.

"You better start training." You state sighing. "Your going to win and were gonna show that jerk just what humans can do." Putting your hand in front of Jim he pauses before smiling relieved. He puts his hand on top of yours. Toby does the same and you laugh.

"Team trollhunter?" You question and the boys nod.

"Team Trollhunter!" Toby shouts raising his fist. Jim and you copy making the trolls snort. Laughing you push Jim towards the door. 

"Come on you have to go to the Forge. If you lose to Draal I will never forgive you." You state giving him a shove.

"I'm sorry! I got caught in the moment after I beat up Steve!" He states rushing out the door.

"You what???" You demand.

"Don't kill me. Don't kill me!" He begins running towards the Forge panicked, your about to follow but Vendel touches your shoulder stopping you.

"A word alone?" He questions before looking at Aarrrgh and Blinkous. The trolls seem unsure but under Vendels glare they quickly leave, giving you and Vendel privacy as the others wait for you in the Forge. 

Silence fills the room as the others leave. He in relief sighs before looking at you.

"(Y/N) I'd like to give you an offer." Looking at Vendel confused he gets on his knees to be at your level. "You are very rare. Mages. Witches. Wizards. Any type of magic users are far and few inbetween in this modern world." He states. "As a mage you have the choice to use your magic now that it's been discovered. Or let it fade out of existence." Blinking surprised Vendel puts his hand on your shoulder. "I'd like you to learn magic. I can't teach you directly since I myself can't cast spells like you clearly can but I have books that can teach you. I know about potions and how magic develops in a mage. I can help you and show you how to make runes and answer your questions as you begin to hone your skills. As Jim learns to be a trollhunter you can learn to be a mage." Staring at Vendel in shock you look at your hands before nodding.

"I'd like that." Smiling at you he gestures to the door. 

"Go to your friends. Next time you come to Trollmarket I will be prepared." Vendel promises. Getting up you watch as he smiles at you.

Feeling excited you beam as you run out of his study. You're going to help Jim beat Draal ans your going to learn how to do magic. 


	10. Gnome Hunters

"For centuries the troll and human world stood seperate and in peace. Divided by bridges that acted as doorways between our two realms. But the Gum Gums wanted to devour all of Mankind. There were led by Gunmar the Black. The rest of trollkind fought against him. Culminating the great mantle of Killahead bridge. The portal to Gunmars darklands.

After many moons good triumphed over evil and our great Trollhunter Deya the Deliver locked Gunmar away, exciling him to the Darklands. And sealed the Killhead bridge with the Daylight amulet. After we tore it apart stone by stone. We left the old world in search of peace. We stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower. Just a handful of us and a couple gnomes we brought along for companionship and nourishment. Finally we arrived in the strange and exotic realm." Blinky states proudly as he reads from the book.

"New Jersey." Aarrrgh states.

"We kept walking." Blinky states chuckling. "Eventually we came across a new HeartStone and we realized we had found a new home. Under Arcadia." Blinky smiles and lowering the book he looks at you and Jim. You were still getting used to the energy drain that was magic . Vendel had kept you up all night to help you practice your gift and you were beyond tired. Meanwhile Jim hadn't been sleeping and you guessed because of Blinkies calm voice you had both drifted off. A loud thud makes you jolt back to your senses and look up, heart racing.

"Lo sientos Senoir Draal!" Jim yells before flinching thinking he's about to be hit. You squeeze his shoulder and he pauses taking in his surroundings before calming down.

"Training in troll history may seem like a minor duty Master Jim but..." Blinky states angrily.

"Sorry I pulled an all nighter studying for my Spanish exam comprehension exam and my brain is muy guey..." Jim says guilty. There were deep bags under his eyes and you felt bad but you'd been forced to stay awake as well so your sympathy was lacking. Vendel wasn't kidding when he said he'd teach you magic. He'd kept his promise but one night with him and you were ready to die again. 

"I literally died and came back to life." You state glaring at Blinky. "Any sleep I get is a win you heathen." Blinky ignores you and you lean against Aarrrgh wanting to rest. He chuffs and nuzzles you.

"Not die." He corrects and you smile reaching up to scrach at his horns. True you didn't die but floating around as a spirit still felt like death.

"I don't know." Jim speaks up. "I just thought if I'm facing Draal in a week you know for (Y/N)'s choice in marriage and MY LIFE my training would be... more active?" He questions before standing up and stretching. Toby follows and you whine as Aarrrgh nudges you forcing you to stand.

"Yeah when is he gonna learn Trollkwando? Or rockjitzu?" Toby questions punching and kicking the air.

"Those don't exist." You cut off sharply and the boys pout at you. You chuckle and Blinky crosses his arms unamused. 

"This is no laughing matter." He scolds all of you. "Besides Master Jim Before one fights. One must understand why one fights. For these precious early steps wll decide whether a young trollhunter will become a Deya the Deliver..." Blinky states pointing at the statue of Deya.

"Or Unkar the Unfortunate." Aarrrgh chuffs glancing at the cowering troll statue.

"Hey Jim's already done more than Unkar. He's not the worst!" You protest and Blinky huffs seeming frustrated. You glare and Blinkies about to say more but Jim interjects. 

"Look tomorrow is my Spanish exam with Senior Uhl the Unforgiving. My main concern is for my immediate future." Jim huffs.

"Y conseguir una buena nota para permanecer en el juego para besar Clara." (And getting a good grade so you can snog Claire) You state in Spanish unamused.

Jim stares at you confused and you smile innocently.

"Que?" He questions suspicious as you shrug. Toby chuckles having caught snog and Clara putting what you meant together. Blinky done with your interruptions puts a book between you two separating you and Jim. Huffing Blinky turns towards Jim as you push the book away.

"Aha but you see, too learn what will happen in the future one must only look to the past." He states before dropping a brief recapitulation of troll lore into Jims arms. "I suggest a brief recapitulation of troll lore by the voulable Behilda volume one of forty seven." Jim frowns and holding the book close he puts his Spanish book ontop.

"Okay but if I don't pass the exam I'm grounded and if I'm grounded I can't be the Trollhunter. Sorry Blinky but the amulet chose me and now I have two lives to keep up." He states slowly backing towards the exit. Blinky looks like he wants to say something but pauses.

Loud footsteps are heard and the clang of metal against stone. Turning towards the Forges entrance Bagdwella bursts into the arena going straight to Blinky. The green troll with wild red hair and purple lips takes in deep breaths trying to compose herself as she waves her arms around for attention. Blinky is alarmed at seeing her in such disarray and his six eyes widen.

"Oh no is it the HeartStone?" He inquires. Bagdwella shakes her head jewellery making tiny tings as the skulls on her belt shake from her breathing so hard. 

"No." She states continuing to shake her head as she leans over still heaving in air.

"Stalking?" Aarrrgh questions concerned. Toby taps his arms asking what a stalking is.

"Is Bular in Trollmarket?" Jim asks clutching his books close as he looks around. Bagdwella still catching her breath flings up her arms frustrated. 

"No no no!" She repsonds. Her yell echoes around the Forge and as the group keeps asking questions it's clear she's stressed. 

"Guys give her a second! Let her breath!" You scold and step forward. Rubbing her back gently you bend down to be level with her face. "Bagdwella what is it?" You ask softly.

"Go-gnomes!" She yells panicked. "Rogue gnomes!!!" She screeches throwing you back as she stands up. Blinky catches you and you watch as she runs the sound of stone hitting stone and the rings of jewelery echoing around the froge. 

Running away without explanation you pull at Jim before chasing after her to see what the problem is. Trolls yell at you as you rush by them but your ignore them following after a fretful Bagdwella. She finally stops at her shop before rushing in. You wait for the others and observe her store eyes wide. You'd never been in a trolls store before.

One with Jims training you just hadn't found the time and two there was the possibility of running into Draal. Wandering around Bagdwella tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the others. 

Ignoring her crystal lights hung from the ceiling along with some buckets filled with various items and socks that were up for display. Barrels and vases were strewn around her shop seemingly without order and she appeared to carry a little of everything. There were crystals, screws, rusted nails, and various human items scattered around. It was a messy space but it was fascinating.

Jim and the others finally catch uo and Bagdwella walks over to her stone check out stand.

"First I couldn't find my monocle. Then my collection of bed coils now something disapears every minute." She states in deep despair. Sitting back to plop down in her chair you grab her arm to keep her from falling backwards as a giggling gnome snatches it. She turns watching as it's stolen before looking back at you.

"Thankyou." She hums. You nod and Blinky chuffs annoyed. 

"Ahhh yes gnomes." Blinky says distastefully as one runs away with something or another. "Scum of the earth..." He growls. 

"Dirty little pests." Bagdwella sneers agreeing. "Up to last week the glue traps were working just fine." She explains holding up a trap with the skeletol remains of a gnome. You all hear a giggle and in a flash it's gone as a live gnome runs off with it to who knows where. Bagdwella shrieks before turning towards Jim. "Fix it Trollhunter." Bagdwella begs putting her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes in a pleading way.

You snicker, about to say of course you'd do it but Jim steps forward shifting nervously.

"Ummmm yeah I'm really sorry about that but you need a gnome catcher and I'm well... a trollhunter." He states nervously. Bagdwella frowns and you nudge Jim aside. 

"Yes we'll help." You state. Jim bawks at you but you wave him away. Blinky just nods approvingly while Bagdwella looks happy. Blinky pulls Jim aside as Bagdwella begins securing things. 

"Master Jim a trollhunter can not refuse a call no matter how small the task. Besides what better way for you to train then with a pint sized quarry?" Blinky continues talking but you ignore him as you hear music. Looking up you see a gnome appear through a curtain of socks with a stringed hoe guitar. He strums the three strings before he begins singing. You pause and feeling the rock in your pocket you look up at the gnome. This was eventually going to be gnome Chompsky... had gnome Chomsky given you the rock when you first arrived in TrollMarket? If so why? 

"He's trying to distract us! Hold tight to your valuables!" Blinky advises as his hands rest over his overalls pockets. Following his advice you clutch your phone and wallet close as the gnome continues his song. 

"What? Nah he can't be that bad." Toby says rushing up to get a better veiw. He begins clapping along to the gnome and smiles as it strums it's little song. The gnome looks up and Toby flinches as it giggles flashing it's fangs before it runs off zooming around. Tobies belt is yanked off and he's spun around as the little guy runs circles around him. 

"Oh no my belt." Toby reaches into his pocket before sighing. "Well at least he didn't take my nougat nummy." Grabbing it from Tobes before Gnome Chompsky can the gnome circles back and yoinks it from you. Toby glares at where the gnome had run too. "We need to catch that gnome." He states fists clenched. 

"Over there!" Jim yells pointing at a pile of rocks. Walking towards him gnome Chompsky giggles and runs to the other side of the room. 

"No over there!" Toby repsonds seeing him swing from the socks above your heads.

"No over here!" Seeing gnome Chomsky run in circles you grab a nearby empty bucket and hold it out. 

"Right here." Aarrrgh growls annoyed as the gnome waves from his horns. Taking off Jim tried and fails to tackle him. Waiting for your chance you clamp a bucket over him only for Bagdwella to come running over and accidentally kick it letting the gnome free. Getting frustrated and wanting answers from the little punk you turn only to see the creature wiggling out of a giant hole from a basket. The gnome giggles and getting free waves at Blinky who sees from the hole. Blinky growls glaring at the gnome. Sneaking forward slolwy the gnome sees your shadow and jumps up onto the basket Blinkies holding before hopping onto Blinkies head and then Bagdwellas before flinging himself up into the lights. 

"Catch it!" Bagdwella screeches and you huff wondering what she thinks your doing. Charging forward you Jim and Toby dogpile the poor guy but he squeezes through your fingers with a triumphant laugh. Jumping up you lunge again swiping under Aaarghs foot but he barley grazes your fingertips and once again gets away. Looking up at Aarrrgh frowning he chuffs softly. 

"Pacifist." The trolls says shrugging as you glare up at him. Huffing he helps you up and you watch the gnome go wild. It throws socks, rocks, springs, crystals, gears, and anything it can find to mess up in Bagdwellas shop. Zipping around, it weaves around all of you giggling the entire time. Jim gasps and looking up at him you watch him tap his pockets.

"Oh no. Where's the amulet?" Jim asks eyes wide in panic. Turning in shock you see gnome Chompsky smirking as he holds the Trollhunters amulet. He shakes it and your stomach drops.

"Oh shit." You mumble. Blinky looks equally troubled as he takes a step towards the gnome. Gnome chompsky simply does his signature giggle before sliding behind a wardrobe. Jim pushes at it panicked but it doesn't move. Aarrrgh chuffs and shoving it aside there's a hole in the cave wall.

A gnome den. 

"Hole." Aarrrgh chuffs as you nod and getting closer he nuzzles you. Scratching his horns focused on the hole you hum at the current dilemma.

You see it's a tiny den the little guy probably chewed out from the rock. Green crystals light his path and further into the cave you see candy wrappers and odd items scattered about that it'd snatched. Pipes block you from seeing further and you huff.

"It appears the plot quit literally deepens." Blinkous states staring into the hole. You nod agreeing and wonder how you could lure the little guy out.

Jim reaches into the hole avoiding the green crystals and flexes his fingers as it grabbing something. 

"Come back. Come back...." He mumbles trying to will the amulet too him. Seeing it's not working he yanks his hands back and throws them down. "Shouldn't the amulet be coming back to me about now?" Jim demands. You pat his back and he sighs looking tired. 

"That rule Master Jim only applies if you reject the amulet. If theived it's another story." Blinky hums crossing his arms. "If you had read a brief recapitulation you would have known that." Blinky hums. 

"Blinky Jim is not just the trollhunter he's also a human who goes through school and has a lot of stuff going on. Let it go." You huff pissed off at his pettiness. Looking at the gnome den you hum trying to come up with ideas. 

Toby suddenly does a happy dance and you turn seeing he has an idea.

"(Y/N) use your magic!" He suggests excited. Sitting down he stares at you kicking his feet out as he smiles. Grabbing some troll food he begins eating it as he watches you.

"Awwww yes. You are a mage (Y/N). Surley you could try something." Bagdwella states.

Everyone stares at you and you swallow before looking at the den. You hadn't exactly learned anything yet. What you did back in the arena was an accident and Vendel explained it was your emotions reacting to the situation. Also everything he was teaching you was from books. All you'd done was read about runes and look at pictures of people taking stances before casting spells. You'd praticed the movements but hadn't actually done the magic. 

You don't know any real magic yet and Vendel had only started teaching you. Neither of you were even sure what kind of magic you had yet or what it could do. The spells you were practicing were limited and your concept of magic was just developing. 

"... I... I don't know if that's a good idea." You admit honestly as you look at your hands. Summoning spells were higher level and you weren't sure practicing a compliacted spell in a small space was a good idea. Toby smiles and begins pumping his fists up and down bouncing on the table he's on to encourage you. Swallowing you nod and look back to the gnome hole.

Taking a deep breath you close your eyes and hold out your hand. Thinking of the amulet thinking of what it looks like you imagine an invisible string connecting you and the amulet. Yanking your arm back to pull the amulet to you your eyes snap open as the magic string snaps. You... you couldn't do it.

Looking at your hand a red string dangles from it. Like the one you'd imagined pulling the amulet to you. Feeling frustrated you couldn't do it you begin gathering the string. Jim bends down helping you and hands it to you. Smiling you greatfully take it before shoving it in your pocket turning to Blinky. 

"A valiant effort Master Jim. Mage (Y/N)." He says softly. You nod still feeling like a failure as his hand rubs your shoulder gently. Bagdwella scoffs as she holds a broom beggining to sweep up the mess.

"Hmmm some Trollhunter and mage you are." She huffs. Seeing Toby eat her wares she grabs the basket hes holding and glares. Toby swallows and holding up his hands he slides off the table and backs away slowly. Bagdwella looks at you and Jim and tsks annoyed. "Hmmm... Jim the babyhanded..." She mumbes before walking off to fix her shop. 

"Master Jim press on this is not the moniker you want." Blinky states sternly.

"Well what else can I do? I can't fit in there!" He loudly protests. You look back to the hole and hum. Vendel had suggested size spells as a good starter. Maybe you could learn to shrink things. Incrementum was growth and Exilis was shrink or small.

That was a possibility bit you weren't going to test your first spell out on Jim.

"Unless (Y/N) shrunk you." Toby suggests. He shakes your arm excited but you roll your eyes. Not gonna happen Tobes.

"No Tobias the effects of a spell gone wrong are no laughing matter and their magic is new. They can't use it on humans or trolls for some time. But I do have an idea." Blinky mumbles tapping his chin.

"Bad idea." Aarrrgh chuffs immediately arguing Blinkouses case.

"But no trollhunter has ever lost his amulet. This must be done However... We will need time to procure the Furgalator." Blinky hums in thought as Aarrrgh shakes his head. 

"Uhh the Furgelator?" Jim asks. Your eyes widen.

Oh no not that shrink ray death device. 

"Don't worry about it Master Jim. Attend to your studies. We'll watch over the gnomes den. Tomorrow you'll return refreshed to deal with this..." Blinky pauses before he lets out a chuckle. "Little problem." He says amused. 

Nodding at Blinky you take Jims hand.

"Come on me and Tobes can help you study." You state pulling Jim out of the shop. "Besides I have to practice some magic Vendels given me as homework anyways. Most of the roots are Latin or greek. We can compare notes." 

~~~

Walking into Jims house you immediately turn on Gun Gun robot and put it on the Spanish sub. Taking out your phone you look at Jim and Toby.

"Pepperoni? Cheese? Meatlovers?" Toby and Jim make their requests and you nod ordering two pizzas and a drink for all of you to share. Barbara always left Jim some money for takeout so you decided to make your study session fun with pizza. 

Toby begins quoting the movie by heart and Jim repeats the words that the actors are saying and what they mean. Sitting down on the couch you take all your school stuff out and all the things Vendel wants you to study laying them across the table.

"La not el." You correct as Jim says a feminine word with a masculine pretext. He nods and they continue. 

As you wait for the pizza you begin making Jim and yourself flashcards. Spanish for him and Latin for you. Toby reads the Spanish book and Jim repeats after Toby slowly memorizing the words. 

Halfway through the movie your eating your pizza and quizzing Jim on his Spanish.

You'd taken over because Toby kept butchering the pronunciation confusing Jim. Toby was busy eating and watching Gun Gun robot cheering you and Jim on as you quizzed each other. Jim hadn't started making his presentation yet still focusing on learning the vocabulary so you were both helping him write out a story for Senoir Uhl.

Jim remembered Blinkouses spiel from earlier. Taking inspiration from his story Jim decides to focus on a story about a voyage. He also decided to do it about Cloumbus discovering America because it allowed him to double up on studying. Strickler had a history test coming up so this would help with both classes. 

"Christopher Cloumbus can count as two Spanish words right?" Jim asks you before looking over his notes. "I mean it's a name most names don't have direct translations right?" He tries to reason. You snort because one that was wrong and two Jim was clearly lying to himself. Toby shakes his head and pats Jims back tsking.

"Oh Jimbo Jimbo Jim. This is Senoir Uhl were talking about." He states making you stiffle a laugh. Jim frowns before sighing biting into a slice of pizza. 

"Okay. Okay hit me with another one." He demands with his game face on. Laughing you smile as Toby silently cheers Jim on.

"Water." You state and Jim smiles.

"I know this one! Aqua?" He questions. Nodding taking a bite of your food he smiles fist bumping the air. Swallowing his bite he looks up at you.

"Okay your turn. What's water in Latin?" He quizzes. You snort.

"Aqua." You respond before watching his face fall as he looks at the answer. Bursting into laughter you and Toby fall to the ground wheezing. 

"What? No." He whines. "Why is latin so easy? You already have like everything memorized." He lamates annoyed.

"Porque el español y el latín son casi idénticos dummy." You tease making Jim frown as he struggles to decipher what you just said. (Because Spanish and Latin are practically identical dummy.)

"... You said Spanish dummy. Latin and identical." He guesses and you nod still laughing.

"You're learning." You chirp while he frowns. He begins munching on his pizza annoyed before sighing.

"Why is this so easy for you?" He asks and you smile shurgging.

"Dude Claire's one of their friends. They already know a lot of Spanish. They just took it for the easy grade." Toby states and Jim groans.

"You're like ungodly smart." He hums and you wink at him before flipping to the next card.

"Ship." You ask making Jim hum. 

"Em... Embarcacion?" He questions. Nodding he smiles finishing his slice. You feel better seeing he's more confident and continue flipping through the note cards.

"What about sail?" You ask. Jims brows furrow but he knows this one. 

"Vela?" He questions. 

"See your getting it." He nods looking at his notes while you look at the clock. "It's late Jim. Get some sleep and don't stress. You got this." He whines but seeing the time he nods.

"Thanks guys. Hopefully I don't tank tomorrow." Leaving with Toby you have a feeling Jim will be just fine. 

Still something feels off. Going to your house ready for bed you push the feeling away. Everything was going to be fine. 

~~~

Sitting down in Senoir Uhl's class you hum looking at Jim. Flashing him a thumbs up since you'd worked all night on his presentation and feel confident about it he doesn't look so sure. You knew he'd pass but he swallows nervous. Chuckling you settle in the desk next to him.

"You're gonna do fine Jim." You promise and he nods. 

Light shines through the window and looking outside it appears to be a calm day. Your stomach twists and you swallow feeling something coming.

Ignoring it you listen as Senoir Uhl calls out five names. Jim sighs relieved when he's not one of them. 

Rolling your eyes and preparing your notes a desk scrapes in the background as Uhls instructions bounce around your head. You absent mindly tap your pencil thinking of Vendels lessons, Trollhunting tasks, how there were changelings in Arcadia, the play, and all your classes. 

Biting your lip deep in thought you hum absent mindedly at Senoir Uhl's instructions.

Each student had ten minutes max for their presentation and had to use a certain number of Spanish words they'd learned to pass the exam. Trying to get out of your own head you glance around as the first presentation starts. Seamus was going first it seemed.

Jim was curentully reading the book Blinky gave him or at least glancing over the pictures as he struggled to decipher their meaning. You send him a smile and he smiles back looking tired. You tap your foot too busy scribbling notes down with your pencil.

Feeling a poke you turn thinking it's Toby but are surprised when you see it's not. Blinking the red head gives a shrug from across the room. He sticks out his tongue at having his spot snatched before turning towards Uhl as the teacher writes notes while Seamus presents. 

"Hey you missed rehearsal yesterday." Steve says. He was leaning on his elbow trying to get closer to you. Watching you closely he smiled sweetly. You observed he'd moved his desk closer to yours and realized the scrape sound was him.

"... I was sick. I'm fine now." You quickly lie. Steve chuckles and leans closer after seeing Senoir Uhl is faced towards the board and not the class. 

"I'm not buying. Did you get sudden stage fright? You know we could go over lines together sometime if that helps." Steve suggests winking at you. You awkwardly chuckle and look down at your textbook and notes. You were writing down any words other kids used so you could change your wording in your presentation to make it unique. 

"I'm doing fine memorizing the lines on my own." You respond. "I don't really say all that much." Reaching over and moving some hair out of your eye Steve snorts.

"Your one the stars of the show don't sell yourself short." He responds and you feel your face grow hot. Pulling away you cough into your hand feeling awkward. Did Steve like you? Or was he using you to get at Jim?

Either way you would like him not to do whatever he's doing now...

"Uhhh... Thanks Steve." You stae quickly trying to end the conversation. He nods and finger guns you winking. Senior Uhl turns and Steve chuckles settling back in his seat before scribbling some stuff down. Senior Uhl hums turning back to the board and continues grading the torture that was class presentations.

Time flew and there was only ten minutes left. Then school would be over with so you could go to Trollmarket. Senoir Uhl called the next person up and you watched as Mary walked to the front of the class and took a seat. 

She fidgets nervously and observing her you get distracted by her presentation about two lovers.

"...Little did anyone know Maria was juggling two hombres. Manolo was muy guapo." Writing some notes about her structure you ignore as Steve holds up a drawing near your head. Hearing shifting Steve is suddenly leaning behind you holding up the paper he was scribbling on earlier. 

"You broke my tooth Lake. I'm going to break your life. When I'm through with you your gonna wish your dead." He crumples the paper and about to throw it at Jim when you catch his fist. Scowling you rip the paper away. Kicking at his chair annoyed you glare at him and Steve pulls back giving you your space. 

"Steve knock it off." You mumble narrowing your eyes at him. "Ass hat or nice guy you can't be both." You hiss before tossing the paper back on Steve's desk. Steve huffs and you ignore him continuing to watch Mary as she presented. 

God Steve made you furious but in his own weird way he was nice.

"And poor Maria had a pedoso heart." You flinch. Mary wrong word. Senoir Uhls chalk scratches and everyone in the room pauses. Mary begins shaking.

"What kind of heart did Maria have, Mrs. Wang?" You mouth pesado. A heavy heart. Pes sa do. Mary tilts her head before she goes back to her notes. She blinks and realizes she had pronounced it wrong.

"A pesado heart! Or ummmm... a heavy heart Senoir Uhl." Senoir Uhl narrows his eyes at Mary before glancing at you. Smiling nervously he turns away and Mary looks at you shocked. You send her a smile and a small shrug. She nods back seeming relieved. 

"Bueno presentation Mrs. Wang. C+." She sighs and the bell rings dismissing you all for the day. As you grab your backpack and put away your notes you and Jim walk out with Toby. 

"Mr. Lake. (L/N) I look forward to your presentations tomorrow." Senoir Uhl states. 

"Yeah... I'm ready." Jim says nervously. You elbow him.

"Stop acting like it's a funeral Jim, you'll ace it. Both of us will." You state smiling. Waving goodbye at Senoir Uhl he nods watching you both leave.

You notice Steve walking towards you but you push Jim and Toby the other way avoiding him. 

Jim looks at his trollish and Spanish book before he huffs.

"I'm gonna die before I graduate." He whines. Smiling you and Toby nudge him.

"Come on it'll be fine." You assure and he nods agreeing. "Oh we have the Furgalator thing! That should be cool." You offer. Jim keeps frowning and Toby chuckles.

"Come on Jimbo we studied forever. Let loose. Have fun." The bell rings and Toby smiles.

School was finally over! 

"To the place!" He yells and you and Jim follow smiling, unbeknownst to you three trouble was brewing in Arcadia.


	11. Shrinking Solves Everything

( A/N: How am I only half way through episode four? I'm almost at 150 pages already. Geez this book is my longest. It's gonna be like 1,000 pages by the time I make it to season two. Might split it into seasons and might make it an X Reader series. When I hit later season two/three of Trollhunters I think I'll also make a 3below X Reader 😂😂😂)

Handing you the horngazel you smile at Toby taking it. Looking out at the canal and the sunny day beyond the bridge you sigh. Jumping up and making a perfect semi circle the lines you drew glow a soft orange. Looking at Jim and Toby you nod. Punching the wall the rock crumbles and fades away before you three step through the opening.

"Oh nice one." Toby comments as you hand him his horngazel back.

Smiling as you walk towards the stairs shaking your hand you chuckle.

"Yeah I felt that one." Rubbing your wrist to make the sting go away the entrance closes up behind you, leaving you in darkness. Going forward the steps illuminate the room making all of you blue.

"So what do you think Blinky has planned for us?" You begin to question hopping down the stairs backwards. Jim shrugs and your about to ask another question when you feel a rough pull. You had barely jumped off the last crystal step when Blinkous appeared and began pushing you all somewhere.

"Woah Blink where's the fire?" Jim asks as Aarrrgh walks next to you. Trolls watch but quickly look unintrested as your ushered down the stalls. 

"Yeah Blinky slow down." You complain but the troll ignores you only stopping his shoving when you all arrive in a room with a large thing that was covered in a tarp.

As he walks away you take a deep breath looking around. You were near the forge but your not exactly sure where in TrollMarket he took you. Taking a step backwards to try and understand where your at better you pause. The only thing in this room other than some various crystals strewn about and some boxes was something under a large tarp. Seeing what looked like an oversized version of Morganas crown poking out from under the sheets you tilt your head before a deep sense of dread fills your chest.

Your hands begin to glow as the emerald and gold gem you kept in your pocket began to burn. Backing up feeling trapped Aarrrgh nudges you forward chuffing. Blinky claps his hands together getting your attention and you shove your fists in your pockets to keep from using your magic. 

"My apologizes but there is no time Friend (Y/N)!" Blinkous cheers. "I have acquired what we need!" He states proudly before gesturing to the giant tarp. "Now remember Master Jim when I said all Trollhunters must start small?" Blinky asks using his finger to make a small pinching motion. 

Jim looks at you than Blinkous. Shrugging at him he hums and follows Blinky to stand by the tarped thing. Toby rushes over hand grazing over the tarp curiously.

Chuckling you hug your arms close, realizing your fear was stupid. Morgana was trapped and she wouldn't be released for some time. Sticking by Aarrrgh to calm down you observe the sheet with the boys. What could be under that thing? 

"Well what is it?" Turning towards Jim, Blinky smiles at him rubbing his hands together excited. Laughing the troll pulls at the sheet sweeping the tarp off the machine with flare. Blinking you stare at the Furgolator machine in front of you.

Oh no.

"Full disclosure. I'm a little worried how I let you talk me into this." Jim admits and you nod agreeing as you begin to inch closer. Toby ignores you both and stares at the machine. He begins touching the Furgolator, hands feeling the copper plating it was made of. His fingers also trace over the gems on the outside of the machine as he awes over it's design.

"Awesome sauce..." Toby murmers.

Looking closely you hum agreeing. The Furgolator was pretty awesome sauce. It had deep grooves and complicated designs on the outside, swirls and patterns surrounding gems that were embedded in the metal of the machine. Complicated parts could be seen as it slowly buzzed to life. 

Standing by Toby observing the machine he scoots to give you room. Touching the Furgolator it was cold under your fingertips but certain parts of it felt warmer. The warm parts must be where the fuel lines. Humming curiously as you close your eyes you could feel a slight pull of magic. This machine didn't run on technology alone.

Looking at Blinky worried he grunts ignoring your concern as he begins pressing buttons fine tuning the equipment for human use.

"Still bad idea." Aarrrgh states crinkling his nose at the Furgolator. You nod watching as smoke billows out of the pipes in big black puffs, creaking and huffing noises escaping the relic as it sputters to life.

The metal warms under your hand and you pull away feeling it begin to burn. Grabbing Toby he whines but as the room grows hot he understands why you did what you did.

"Thanks." You nod and he shoulder bumps you making you laugh as you bump back.

Watching Blinky type and seeing Jim fidget you feel anxious. Aarrrgh comes towards you, gently nuzzling you and Toby. Smiling you turn giving him some scratches before looking back at Blinkous.

"Yeah I agree with Aarrrgh maybe..." You start to suggest. You were worried about Jim getting hurt when he shrunk. After all with you in this world it was possible anything could change and you didn't want to watch your friend suffer. What if something went wrong? What if it was your fault? 

"Nonsense Master Jim will be fine!" Blinky persuades as he takes Jim's shoulders and leads him into the Furgolators open doors. 

"Wait a minute so how does me going into this thing help me get a gnome out of a hole?" Jim asks leaning against the padded wall of the Furgolator. 

Orange circles cover his face as the light from the machine shines on him. He holds up his hand looking away from one pointing directly into his eye and glances at Blinky concerned before looking to you and Toby.

You both shrug and Jim swallows nervously making you feel guilty.

"Blinky maybe we could do something else?" You question. 

"If the gnome won't come out the Trollhunter must go in!" Blinky responds confidently as he finished his button mashing. The Furgaloator hummed as it was now set.

"Wait. What?" Jim asks confused.

"Blinky what if I tried magic again? Maybe it'll work this time!" You state watching as the Furgolator slolwy closes with Jim inside.

"Haha don't worry!" Blinky states. "We often use the Furgolator to compress minerals." He assures before walking towards Toby. "And now for the anthracite." 

"Hey!" Toby protests as Blinky takes away his new rock. You pat Tobies shoulder and watch as the doors close around Jim trapping him inside the golden coffin.

"Wait! But you've done this a few times on flesh and bone right?" Jim pauses as Blinky doesn't answer. "Right?" He demands beginning to panic. You hear him start to bang on the door and your hands shake as you look to Blinky for conformation. 

"Not exactly." Blinkous responds putting the anthracite into the machines power core to make it turn on. "But I'm not concerned." He says waving his hand as if to push any anxiety he had aside.

"I am! Come on I could give my magic another go or we could lure the gnome out!" You respond panicked. 

"Yeah your not the one trapped in this thing!" Jim agrees as he keeps pounding on the door. 

"Nothing to worry about Master Jim. Friend (Y/N). Tobias. Trollhunters work best under pressure after all." Blinky assures.

The machine begins filling with smoke and steam making it impossible to see Jim through the glass. You bite your lip anxiously as Jim begins coughing from the other side. Hot air pours out from the pipes and the gems on the Furgolator glow brightly.

"Blinky?" You question but the scholar ignores you, focusing only on the Furgolator.

"I can't see anything!" Jim states choking on the heavy smoke. "Why is there so much smoke?" Coughing and hacking the machine begins rattling violently silencing his complaints.

"JIM!" Running up to the Furgolator you begin clawing at it. What if Jim suffocated? What if what happened in the show didn't happen here and something went wrong? What if you were stuck here forever and things ended up terribly for these characters because of you? 

"Come on you guys have to get him out of there!" Toby agrees with you pulling on the Furgolators doors. The metal burns but you ignore the sting as your hands start glowing again. Grunting as you try and pry the doors apart the machines to strong for you. Blinky rushes forward seeming panicked and turns towards Aarrrgh. 

"Aarrrgh don't just stand there! Help!" Aarrrgh gently pushes you and Toby aside before pulling the doors apart. The rattling stops and you all hold your breath as the smoke slowly clears away.

"Well looks like it didn't work. Hope you have a Plan B." Jim states waving away some left over smoke as he steps out of the machine. Staring at tiny Jim you blink repeatedly, he was just so small. Looking up at you he screams backing up before falling backwards.

"On the contrary." Blinky states and you glare pushing the troll aside to get on your knees in front of Jim. 

"He's like an action figure." Toby states in awe as he bends down to get a better look. Rocks dig into your knees but you don't care as you look at Jim. Well at least he seemed okay. 

"The Furgolator functioned perfectly!" Blinky states. As you hold out your hands for Jim, Blinky picks him up staring at his work. Huffing you stand dusting yourself off as you watch Jim get jostled around by Blinkous. Grabbing your friend, holding him carefully Jim looks fine. He's glancing around at everything and he seems a bit shell shocked but your glad he looks okay otherwise.

"... I'm... I'm tiny..." He mumbles in disbelief and you nod looking at him concerned.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Injured? Anything feel wrong?" Aarrrgh nudges you outside of the room pushing you towards Bagdwellas shop. Nodding at Aarrrgh you begin the walk there. Passing stores trolls pause to stare at you and Jim. Some chuff amused while others try and get closer. Using a hand to cover him you step closer to Aarrrgh for protection as you shy away from any onlooking trolls.

"I feel fine. Really! There's no difference except I'm five inches tall instead of five feet." He hums. Nodding Jim squirms in your hand as he looks around. "Woah everything felt big before but now..." Staring at everything and how trolls made things plus sized you realize he must feel like an ant. Chuckling at the absurd predicament your now in, he smiles at you.

Blinky taps your shoulder making you pause as you stare at the gnome hole in the wall. You'd been so busy talking to Jim you didn't remember walking into the shop. But here you were.

"Well go on!" Bagdwella urges and you look at Jim unsure. He nods at you and you sigh. Glancing at your backpack your eyes light up.

"Hold on." Handing him a tough button off your bag he holds it like a shield. "Until you can get your armor back maybe this'll help you avoid the gnomes teeth." You offer. He nods and looks into the hole. The green crystals glow around him and you watch as he breathes in before turning to glare at Blinky.

"Real subtle." Jim states waving his new shield around. "Oh we've got to start small. Deal with the little problem. This is a huge problem! I can't be shrunk! I have exams to take and sinks to reach! And Draal! How am I supposed to fight him like this? Blinky I'm not just a Trollhunter! I'm a student I take care of my mom! I have things I have too do!" Jim protests about his small size. He may have been interested in it the first few moments but now the situation was hitting him like a brick.

"You have a gnome to catch." Blinky corrects. Glaring at him you look at Jim with a small frown.

"Well if all else fails I'm sure I can reverse it. Somehow...?" You say with hope. He sighs slowly calming down and nods. Holding out your fist he rolls his eyes before pounding it.

"Yeah alright. And if I get eaten blame Blinky." He states. You smile and Jim smiles back before Blinky ruins the moment. 

"Now onward Master Jim and fetch your destiny!" Toby scrounges around the shop and finding what he's looking for he hands Jim a pencil.

"You're sword my liege." Punching Tobies shoulder Jim also jabs him with the pencil making you snort. "Owww." The redhead whines.

"That's what you get for teasing him." You joke and Toby pouts as he sucks on the finger Jim poked.

Rolling his eyes Jim salutes before he walks into the gnome hole. Grunting the pencil caught on the wall making him loose balance. Crying out waving the pencil around as he fell backwards you reach for him. Putting your hand out he falls on it and looks at you greatfully before blushing.

Swallowing nervously Jim pushes himself back up and nods at you before adjusting his pencil. Taking a deep breath in he once again walks back into the gnomes home.

"Uh one last thing to know when dealing with a gnome, Master Jim, and this is of dire importance. Do not touch it's hat." Blinky yells into the hole. Jim pauses and watching him turn he huffs at Blinky.

"Of course it's right there in A brief Recapitulation." He responds sarcastically.

"You remember?" Blinky questions amazed. Looking back at him he was shaking Aarrrghs arm and smiling. You roll your eyes and go back to looking for Jim. Toby pushes you aside to get a turn but you only give him half the space wanting to keep Jim in your line of sight.

"Of course not!" Jim snaps from deep in the tunnel. "Nothing in this world makes sense!" He adds before turning a corner. Sighing you pull back letting Toby take the space as Jim was long gone.

"We didn't cover that chapter last night. We had some other studies to deal with..." You mumble and Blinky huffs dropping Aarrrghs arm choosing to instead cross his own.

As Jim continues going further you listen to the gnome chitter mindlessly, it's voice traveling out of the gnome hole.

"good luck..." You hum. 

Minutes pass and soon noises of angry chittering and growls are heard along with Jims screams. There's a lot of banging and loud shuffling.

"That doesn't sound favorable..." Blinky murmers and you turn looking at him panicked. Going back to the hole you and Tobies faces are squished together as you look inside waiting for Jim to come out. 

Silence. Your stomach drops as there's only silence...

"Why hasn't he come out? Why is it quiet?" Toby demands and you shake watching the gems glow and dim in the gnome hole. Jim had to be alright right? He defeats Gnome Chompsky and you guys keep him at Tobies house where he falls in love with the Sally doll and he goes to the DarkLands and... Breathing in deeply as you grip the rock outside the gnome hole you feel your hands go numb. He couldn't be gone could he? 

Hearing chittering you sigh relieved. Looking back into the hole Jim was in his armor wearing gnome Chompsky's hat. He poked the poor creature with his sword forcing the little guy to move forward.

"You did It!" You state seeing Jim and he smiles nodding as the others begin to clap. 

"Thankyou. Thankyou! I don't want to forget the little people." He teases pushing the gnome out of the hole. 

"Expedient and good humored." Blinky praises and you roll your eyes playfully before looking back at Jim. 

"How are you-" You begin to ask but Bagdwella pushes you out of the way.

"Oh my hero!" She states. Jim throws the gnomes hat and Gnome Chompsky dives for it. Ignoring Bagdwellas behavior as she gushes over Jim you snatch the gnome with his hat and humming loudly while concentrating he falls asleep in your arms. 

"And what about this shrinking stuff? When does it wear off?" Jim asks looking past Bagdwella to talk to Blinky. 

"Don't worry Master Jim. Sleep it off." Blinky instructs. "By morning you'll be as good as new. And how you have earned it! Jim the gnome slayer!" He praises. Rocking gnome Chompsky you look to Toby as he walks up too you.

"He was so young. There was so much music left in him." Toby says as he looks at the sleeping gnome in your arms. 

"Relax I didn't kill him. He's just asleep. Vendels been teaching me different elemental spells along with some self defense charms. The sleep ones been helping me a lot actually." You shrug. So far you could make yourself sleep and apprentally tiny creatures. You'd tried on Vendel but all he did was yawn and instruct you to keep practising as he left you to your studies.

Some teacher he was. So far almost everything was self taught from scrounging around his old books.

"Oh I want in on that action." Toby says grabbing your arm. About to respond a loud cough makes you pause.

"Ahem." Blinky coughs interrupting your conversation and getting your attention. "Now all that is left is for you to take care of it." He states glaring at the gnome in your arms. 

"Wait what? Take care of it?" Jim questions. You look worried as you keep humming holding Gnome Chompsky close. He was chittering softly in his sleep flashing his teeth every now and then but he was honestly pretty harmless.

"I can do that. Little cutie when he's not being a terror." You state craddling him close. You know what Blinky means but as you hold Chompsky you don't want to think of him getting hurt.

"No Friend (Y/N)." Blinky says before chuckling. He taps his fingers together before shuffling nervously. "You misunderstand." He states.

"Rule number two." Aarrrgh explains and you pale thinking of killing the poor gnome. Your need him in the furture and he wasn't all bad. Once he calmed down he was actually super nice. He just wanted a home and Bagdwella wasn't the greatest troll. She'd drive you crazy too.

"Always finish the fight!" Blinky says excited. Swallowing you hold Chompsky closer as your humming gets more aggressive. 

"And by finish...?" Jim asks concerned. Blinky hums.

"Deaden. End. Le coup de grâce." The troll further explains. Aarrrgh makes a cut throat motion to clarify and you fidget not liking where this conversation is going. 

"Well... It's been a long day. Lets uhhhh... end the guy at home huh?" You question and Jim and Toby nod.

"Ahhhhh yes well you've done your job for the day. I agree. Go home. Rest and study for school. Read a Brief Recapitulation of Troll lore if you can." Blinky instructs as you all go to leave.

Hurrying out of Bagdwellas shop Toby holds Jim close.

"Hey not so rough Tobes!" Jim complains as Toby squeezes him a little too tightly. 

"Sorry Jimbo it's weird you being all tiny and stuff." Toby answers as he gently pokes Jim. He frowns holding Daylight tightly and Tobes swallows placing Jim on his shoulder.

"Better." Jim says and you smile walking towards the exit of Trollmarket.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" You wave and Blinky waves back before cursing as Bagdwella shoos Aarrrgh and him out of her shop.

~~~

Nana was sleeping when you snuck in through the kitchen.

Walking into the living room it smelled of old mothballs and cats. Pink faded walls with black and white pictures and porcelain lined shelves greeted you. Various scratching posts were placed around the room along with cat toys as the animals wandered around the house. A thin layer of dust and cat hair covered everything leaving the air stale as you stepped onto the fluffy carpet. In the corner you noticed a vintage oak desk overflowing with mail and newspapers. Old bookshelves lined with leatherbound classics poked out from another room.

Stepping further into Tobies home you paused taking it all in. Jumping at a loud sound Toby chuckles as he gestures towards his sleeping Nana on the couch. She'd been so still you hadn't noticed her until she let out a loud snore.

"She fell asleep watching her shows again." Toby hummed. "She'll be out til morning." Nana's knitting needles were in hand but they were positioned like a weapon rather than a tool. The way she held them tightly even as she slept made you wonder what she'd experienced in her lifetime and who had hurt her. 

Toby walks towards his Nana. He places Jim down on the desk next to the couch as he went to get some things.

"Huh wonder what she'd say if she saw me. I bet she'd say I needed to eat more cause I'm so small." He teased. You laugh and he smiles. "Good old Nana." Jim hummed as he sat down next to a plate of her half eaten cookies. You nod agreeing as the t.v played some kind of soap opera in the background as the woman peacefully snored. 

Toby came back gently taking the knitting needles from her and moved her project safley to the side. He then grabbed a blanket to put over her while you turned off the television smiling fondly at the old woman. Toby adjusts her to be more comfortable against the many pillows and she doesn't even twitch as he repositions her.

"Yeah. Nana was always worried about string bean Jim. Or why one of us hadn't coupled with (Y/N) yet. She'd probably ask if one of us killed somebody since we were out so late. Or she'd question if we secretly got married." He chuckles as he gently takes off her glasses, putting them on the desk.

Jim hopped up on Tobies open hand and you paused looking at Toby than Nana.

Toby and Nana never got much time together on screen but from the theories you'd read and what you'd seen on the show Nana was a good caretaker. Even if she was eccentric and very old. Hearing the buzz of the t.v as it slowly turned off you hum noticing pictures on the walls you'd never noticed in the show.

"Come on she's out like a light." Toby states as he starts walking away. A cat lands on Nana and you smile seeing them curl up against her.

Following after Toby to the upstairs you pause to wipe the dust away from a black and white photo. You nod seeing Nana in a military uniform. If she said she was alive in World War Two like she'd said in the show you had no doubt she'd cut off more than a few Natzis heads.

"(Y/N)?" Toby questions and you step away going up after him. Seeing a little redhead and a younger looking Nana with a woman and man in a different picture, you hum before ducking into Tobies room.

"So about the gnome?" You inquire as you flop down on the bed. Chompsky squirms and you hum to make him settle again. You'd almost forgetten he was still in your arms with how quiet he was.

"Yeah Jimbo. You're the Hunter what should we do about him?" Toby asks as he tickles Chompsky's tummy.

"Oh who are we kidding? I can't kill this thing. I nearly had dinner with it!" Jim whines as he stares at the sleeping creature. Getting comfortable on Tobies bed looking around his room you glance at Jim surprised.

"Wait you did? What do gnomes even eat?" You question dragging the troll lore book off Tobies desk and onto the bed. Flipping through Blinkies book, the words were flashing and changing so you could read them but some of them couldn't be translated and gave you a headache as they glitched across the page. Looking at the gnome section you close the book and sign. 

"What I mean is. None of us are killers." Jim snaps and you hum acknowledging his statement.

"... I am." Toby signs as he fiddles with Jims amulet. You watch as he sits on his desk chair and kicks his feet looking guilty.

"You are?" Jim and you ask confused.

"Detective Snuggles. Nana warned me not to leave my chocolate laying around. But it was just after Easter and I pulled in a big haul. I never thought that cat would find my stash. But he did. And by the time I found him it was too late..." Toby mumbles rubbing his arm. 

"That's rough Tobes." You counsel and he sighs nodding.

"Death by chocolate. There are worse ways to go." Jim says trying to cheer Toby up. 

"That wasn't the worst of it. I never had the heart to tell Nana so to cover up the murder, I used to eat his cat food just to make it look like he was still around." Toby begins sobbing but your left confused. 

"... Toby why didn't you just dump his catfood out? Or... Put it back into the catfood bag?" You ask.

"I liked it!" He responds still crying his eyes out. You scruch up your nose both concerned and slightly disturbed.

Hearing a yawn you pause seeing Jim stretch on the pillow next to you.

"Don't beat yourself up Tobes. We all had a big day and nows not the time to deal with this. We'll figure this out tomorrow when things are back to normal." He states laying down as he gets comfy on Tobies pillow. 

"But no you can't Jim. You have your exam to worry about." Toby states.

"Yeah we probabaly still need to practice." You hum but Jim's already curled up on the pillow ready to rest.

"Good night Tobes. Night (Y/N)." He mumbles. Poking Jim he was out cold and you sign.

"And then there were two." You state before yawning loudly. You had to admit Jim had the right idea.

"... Go to bed, Tiny Jim. You too (Y/N). By morning rise the dark deed will be done. And my soul will be damned." Toby states going to take Gnome Chompsky from you. 

"Or and hear me out." You respond. "... We take care of him?" Craddling the gnome close to you, Toby blinks confused.

"Wait. What do you mean?" He asks. 

"Well..." You start before looking away. "What if we took care of him? I know Blinky said kill but as humans the rules are slightly different for us. Take care of doesn't have to mean kill does it?" Humming Toby looks at you and then Gnome Chompsky as he holds a loose pillow case.

"Well.... technically your right." Toby agrees.

"Look Tobes I'm exhausted how bout we....?" Looking around his room your face lights up seeing a cat container. "We could keep him contained for the night." You suggest pointing at the carrier. "We can see what Jim thinks tomorrow. But I think this is the best option. After all he has so much music left in him." You add quoting what he said earlier.

Toby looks hesitant but staring at you and the sleeping gnome he shrugs.

"Alright. I don't see anything wrong with waiting. After all were doing what Blinky asked. Were taking care of it." He agrees. Smiling Toby grabs a blanket stuffing it in the carrier before placing Gnome Chompsky on top.

Laying down glad that's settled, the long day catches up with you. You feel your eyes begin to close as you quietly begin humming yourself to sleep.


End file.
